Rin's Love
by isis black
Summary: Sesshomaru knows his young ward is in love with him and ponders at sending her away when Rin meets a mysterious stranger that might change everything...SessRin all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own this….

Rin

Rin stood at the gates of the estate her hands before her nervously pulling at the loose folds of her kimono. Biting her lip she looked on ahead and saw that her lord was approaching. Even at this distance one could tell that he was a man of power, of influence and prestige. Not a common or ordinary man by any stretch of the imagination. Tonight he was returning home after a rather long excursion in the east and she could tell just subtly that her lord was tired. Though she would never allow him to know how she could read his subtle behavior, that belied how he felt. It pleased her to know that after so many years she could. And doubted that another ever would.

Jaken stood at her side and cleared his throat, a warning to her to be on her best behavior. This she knew of course after so many years and having gone through this welcoming many times before. She was twenty now, and had traveled with her lord for many years before he deemed that she was to be a 'Lady' and that women of her class should be in the home, addressing the servants not blindly chasing after him.

She recalled it as though it were yesterday when he had informed her that she was to stay behind as he prepared for a mission.

"_Not this time Rin, you will remain here". he said quietly to her, not even bothering to look her in the eye. Whenever he told her no, and that was rare she would turn up those big brown watery eyes and he felt it tug at his demon heart. A heart he steadfastly told himself he did not have. _

"_But milord, I want to go…I'm not a child!" she insisted, on her way to tears. He always indulged her. At sixteen she could carry a weapon and defend herself, he neednt worry that she would be some kind of liability. _

"_That is my point Rin, you are a not a child anymore. You will stay behind and look after my home in my absence. My servants are at your disposal and know to heed your words with regard to my home as though the order came from me. Is this clear?" he asked still faced away from her his eyes on the growing sunset. Rin bit her lip in defiance and turned her face up in a twisted scowl. _

_He smiled briefly to himself, knowing from experience that she was biting her lip and pouting. He shut his eyes," Pouting is no way for a Lady to act Rin. My words are final, stay here". he said and then he began to walk off into the coming night. It took Rin a moment to realize that he had complimented her in his own way giving her the title of 'Lady'. It was a great honor to be given such a name, and she found that it made her feel somewhat better about being left behind. But still her heart yearned to be out in the wilds with him free and unharnessed. And from then on she dreamed of the day in which they might return. _

That had been four years ago now and she had settled into her life in his home with all the grace she knew how. She had tended to his servants, knowing each one by name. Never allowing herself to sit idle, she would help in the kitchens, in the fields. Sit for long hours at a time in the garden, ride A-un and above all remain herself. The title of Lady never effected her as she would have thought.

Again the little demon at her side cleared his throat and she smacked her lips in defiance and looked down towards him, "Master Jaken, I will be on my best behavior. You needn't do that again. Please have some faith in me!". she spat, twisting her fingers in her garments even more.

The little demon gave a deep sarcastic sigh, "Yes just as well that I remind you. Milord will be very tired from his trip and doesn't need you hanging on to him asking him all kinds of silly, stupid , human questions!"

"I'm well aware Master Jaken, I wouldn't do that…." she said as she looked on ahead, Sesshomaru was close now and would reach them very soon. The moon began to peek out from a patch of velvet clouds and she turned to look at him off in the distance. She sighed when she saw that he practically glowed in the glowing light from the moon, his kimono shining like the gloss of a sea shell. His long pale hair drifting behind him, twisting elegantly in the wind. And nothing could be said for his amber eyes that caught small patches of light and glowed like gold gems.

Jaken heard her swoon but didn't have time to reprimand her for her behavior before Sesshomaru stood before the two of them. Rin instantly bowed at him, casting her eyes down as though he were the presence of some higher power. Jaken smiled at her actions and turned his face brightly towards his master before following suit with a deep respectful bow. The dog demon simply stared at the both of them, he had been expecting this kind of a greeting it was something done now as was in the past too many times to count. Rin slowly raised her head and looked him in the eyes, a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome home Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin". came the smooth voice of her master. It amazed her how he used her name to voice a hello, or a good bye or a even a lecture. Just with her name alone. To an outsider it might seem rude but it was only his way, and it expressed everything without really revealing anything.

"Welcome home milord, how were the talks? I trust the negotiations went well…." rambled the toad demon as he walked beside his lord now headed onto the grounds. Rin watched them move away and then followed a few steps behind. Her hands still fidgeting with the folds of her elegant Kimono. Sesshomaru spoke very little to his toad companion only nodded as he kept his golden eyes fixed and straight ahead. In fact he seemed to be ignoring the both of them when he suddenly spoke changing the entire direction of his 'conversation' with the toad demon.

"Rin, stop that". he said his voice even but held the all the warning that she heed him. Rin gasped as she looked up at him and found that she still held the material in her hands twisting even more at his warning, as it made her that much more nervous. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling this way. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him before. The truth was some time ago, within the last few years she found that when she looked at him her heart beat quickened, her breath came to her in short breaths, her stomach felt like a field of butterflies.

She really wasn't sure what it meant, it wasn't fear of him. She surmised already that she could never fear her lord, no matter how many times she had seen his eyes turn red or his fangs bared at an enemy. No, it wasn't fear….it was…

This time he stopped but did not turn to face her. His delicate nose picked up the scent of something very out of place on his young ward. It was past fear, he knew that. Rin never had cause to fear him and he had never raised a hand or fang in her direction. It was something else, something he had long since feared would happen one day the longer she stayed with him. He'd seen it coming, and didn't understand why he hadn't sent her away yet.

"Milord?" asked Jaken awestruck at his masters sudden change in stance. Rin felt her heart quicken as he stood there and she sensed his aura, it was questioning reaching out to her. Having been around him since childhood she could tell when he was reading her, as he was now. She was mindful enough to place her hands at her side and reprimand her self to keep her hands still and not fidget. That's when he turned to face her, his features blank as always revealing nothing.

"Jaken leave us".

The toad demon looked downhearted as he turned to look up at his master and then followed his stoic gaze at Rin. He made a frown as he stared at her, stupid human! Always interfering in his conversations with Lord Sesshomaru. He knew why she was so nervous around his master, it wouldn't have been hard to see even if one were blind. The stupid girl had allowed herself to start loving the dog demon, far beyond that of childish fantasy but that of a mature woman. Long had he too seen this day coming, perhaps now his lord would show her her proper place. Pull her out of her fantasy and back into the real world and its very real rules and guidelines. Yes, this was what she needed a wake up call.

Satisfied with his own conclusions he bowed to his lord and walked away. Rin watched the toad demon leave only breaking eye contact with her lord but briefly and when she turned back to face him she felt her stomach give a great lurch at his suddenly intense gaze. What must he be thinking, why was he looking at me like that she pondered.

She wasn't a child anymore he could never argue that. He wouldn't allow himself to admit it but she had grown from a poor street urchin of a child into a beautiful woman. Her large hazel brown eyes had squared out a bit and were now soft around the edges and delicate. Her dark brown hair that was always wild an unkempt as a child was now a smooth and long and cascaded down her back almost knowing no end. Her skin he noticed had also changed though he never touched her or knew for certain but it seemed so soft and precious like it would break in the softest wind storm. The very Kimono she now wore was so simple, a deep red….and yet it showed off her curves in a way no other he felt could encapture.

"Milord….?" she nervously asked after a long moment, he had been staring at her. He pulled himself together quickly and snapped his mask of indifference back on and frowned. Her scent had changed in the years he had looked after her, as a woman there was now a scent that spoke of maturity and arousal and he was still quite uncertain as to how to address such a thing.

He decided to cut straight to the point, "Rin stop this". Confused she looked up at him and tossed her head from side to side denying whatever he was implying. She knew her lord was a far smarter creature than she, and he too could read her and her every thought as though it were the pages of some book.

"Milord I….don't know what your are referring to…I…" she began knowing she was dancing around the edges of a sure lie. She would never lie to him outright, nor had she ever but she couldn't confirm his suspicions. It was just too shameful, and he would surely send her away if he knew.

"Would you make a fool of this Sesshomaru?" he asked his left brow raising in interest awaiting her eminent reaction. He kept his voice even and gauged her reaction as he spoke. Her scent was rising again and he wondered. "Oh no..no Lord Sesshomaru! I would never do such a thing. I respect you…" she insisted.

"Very good, then I would advise you to give up these," and he tried to find the right words without giving anything away, "longings…." he finally said. Rins brown eyes turned up sharply and she felt her stomach give a mighty flip and her feet seem to be glued to the spot on which she stood. He knew…..of course he knew. There was little that he didn't know of the world, of demons and humans. She could try however feeble to deny it, she wanted to so badly if only to lift this veil that was slowly falling between them….it would change everything and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Milord I have no such desires. I am grateful for your safe return home and look forward to being of assistance in making sure you arrival home is met with nothing but the best. I assure you milord." She couldn't believe her own words she was speaking so quickly as though forcing the words from her own lips but she did what she thought was best. What she knew he would want to hear. While inside she was crying alone in a corner of her room. Ashamed to know that he knew how she felt. She could kick herself for being so damned obvious. But it was like staring into the eyes of the sun or trying to deny herself air by trying to lie to him. Or convincing herself other wise that she didn't love him far beyond that of a child, but as a woman. It was maddening. All the while the great demon lord stared on at her with a face as cool as a still pond. It never wavered and gave away nothing. For a second Rin felt a slight tinge of fear spike within her, it passed through her and was gone in an instant. The way his cold amber eyes looked down at her reading her every gesture, the flash of her eyes the pulse in her delicate throat all open and exposed to him like she was a deer about to be caught.

He said nothing and turned away headed towards his estate and Rin watched him leave, her legs about to give way underneath her. It bothered her that he said nothing more on the matter, perhaps that was his way of saying that the matter was resolved. But she knew him far better than that. She knew he didn't believe her and maybe he was unwilling himself to delve deeper into such a discussion. By walking away it could be like nothing was ever said but understood none the less. She would have stood there all night and stared in the direction he had taken had he not bid her to follow him. Snapping out of her haze at the sound of his melodiously deep voice she straightened herself up and followed him.

That night there was a large welcoming feast for the lord who only ever ate among his household but on occasions when he was returning home. The table was filled mostly with demons who were in his personal guard while he was away, demons all of them. Warriors who served his family for generations. Rin sat just to the left of him, at a respectful distance so as not to state that she was his lady, but as a show to all those at the table that she was to be respected in his household. It amazed her the older she got how much his unsaid actions such as this spoke of what he thought of her.

Every demon at the table knew to give her nothing but respect and always they would treat her as such. Each demon at the table individually spoke of their wanted regard for her safety while he was away. Rin was pleased to know that she wasn't alone when he was gone and that she would be protected, but none of it compared to what it felt like to be protected by the lord himself. For Sesshomaru was so imposing to all those in his territory that no demon or human dare step out of line or even attempt to disrespect him or those in his household. It would have been their death.

And so Rin sat beside her lord and ate her supper with mild interest waiting for the moment when she could be alone in her room. To mull over her feelings and try her best to either abandon her feelings for her lord, or else convince herself to put on a better mask to hide them. A mask to rival his own. Deep down she knew neither would work but it became her resolve to try from this night on. Sesshomaru of course never spoke at the meal, he merely nodded and raised his sake cup whenever something was said in his honor.

It amazed her that he was a man of so few words, whose actions always spoke much more highly than anything he might ever voice. When diner was concluded Rin watched the servants gather in each one bowed to him when some kind of eye contact was made and cleared away the remains of the feast. While her lord had been away she had worked along side them in the preparation, clearing and clean up of meals. But she knew that if she were to do this now her lord might get angry with the servants as he would never be so with her. So she sat still until he advise her that she could go.

"You may go now Rin". he said slowly. She smiled at him and bowed, "Thank you Milord". she said and smoothed out her dark Kimono and stood prepared to leave when he spoke again. It was rare for him to strike up a conversation after diner like this and she tried to clear her mind from earlier that evening when his very eyes seemed to dissect her.

"Did you enjoy your food Rin?" he asked. Rin had to blink a few times before registering his question. What an odd thing to ask, the food in his house was legendary in its preparation, always of the highest quality. What kind of strange game was he playing at she thought. Looking away shyly she gave him her answer. "Milord's table is always of the highest caliber milord, I enjoyed my meal".

"Hmm". he said with a nod and took a slow sip from his sake cup. Confused by his question she bowed again before leaving him. A thousand questions thundering through her brain as she left when she heard him speak yet again. Her hand on the screen door she turned to face him.

"I will have tea in the study this evening".

"Yes milord". she replied carefully before finally leaving the dining hall, shutting the door behind her she knew what he meant. When ever he arrived back home from a long trip he would have diner with his subjects and have tea in his study. And since she was but a child she was the only one who brought it to him. She was amazed that he was even allowing her to do so after their awkward conversation of only a few hours ago. And so she turned to head to the kitchens to brew the pot herself. With questions ever pressing on her mind.

TBC….

Please be kind and review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own this….

Rin

Chapter Two

Green Tea

Rin sat at the long wooden table in the kitchens and watched the water boil in the kettle before grabbing the thick cloth before her and removing the water, setting it down beside the stone basin while it cooled. A young servant girl watched her along with her mother, a gentle old woman who was always smiling.

"We could have gotten that for you Lady Rin" said the old woman her classic smile in place as she knitted casually. "Its nothing Adori, I can handle it really. I like to feel as though I have some use around here….I'm not royalty you know." said Rin with a quick smile while she poured the steaming hot liquid into a beautiful porcelain pot. Adori smiled and continued to knit shaking her head thinking.

"No," Adori finally said after a long moment, "of royal blood you may not possess it matters not milady. The lord looks after you and holds you in the highest regard. His patience with you is like none other, how can anyone here argue that you are not like royalty….his queen?" there was a hint of jovial laughter in the old woman's voice and Rin spun around to look at her, face flushed with the color of a blush.

"But I'm not Adori….I'm a servant here to my lord just as you are. Nothing more and nothing less!" she replied defensively.

"Come now child the day you really start believing that is the day I will eat my knitting…" said Adori as she raised up her knitting and broke out into a light fit of laughter. Rin couldn't help but smile and laugh as well, Adori was like den mother in the kitchens. A dog demon herself, though obviously one that was of some kind of 'lower' status to her lord. Rin never understood the rankings among demons for they were wildly complex and intricate. Shaking her head she found the proper cup her lord always favored, it was decorated with a young woman who was kneeling in a garden underneath a plum tree. She didn't understand why this cup was his favored, it was the oldest cup in the cupboard and showed its age. But she placed it on the tray and put the small ceramic black top on the water pot before lifting it carefully to take it to him.

"Are you sure you don't need any help child?" said Adori as Rin prepared herself for the long trek to his study. Rin stopped in her tracks and suddenly images of her lord filled every inch of her mind, the folds of his hakama, the color of eyes, the view of his back as walked away from battle, his rare smile….

"Rin?" asked the woman dragging her mind from her weird fantasy. "No I will be fine Adori thank you". and the young girl left the kitchens tray in hand. Adori watched her leave and wondered when the air of change would happen, when would her Lord Sesshomaru put aside his prejudices and embrace this human woman as his bride as every full blooded demon on his estate had already surmised.

Rin walked with practiced elegance as she moved through the long corridors of the estate. Sesshomaru's study was at the far end of the east wing and over looked the gardens and a beautiful Koi pond. She could see him now in her mind his back to her as she would enter the room. For his small writing desk was faced in the direction of the gardens and the pond, the doors before him open. A long quill in his only hand, sitting in quiet calm as the night crickets would chirp and he would listen to their song. Awaiting her to bring him his tea. This was always the scene when she greeted him on such an occasion. And she alone would witness it for no one else brought him tea.

The corridors of her lords estate were indeed quite long and on their walls hung many murals and paintings. Her hazel eyes scanned them briefly as always, drawn to the many stories and legends she was sure was written upon them. She always wanted to ask her lord questions regarding them but held back afraid that he would not answer or tell her that it was not her place. And now just as in the past she looked at them and saw so many names and great tales, and images of large white dog demons in battle stances. She guessed that this was what her lords form truly was for she had never seen it.

In all these years he had yet to transform, at least to her eyes and she wondered that it would be exciting to see it just once. Yet another question she always wanted to ask but was deftly afraid of sparking in him agitation. Her small feet began to slow down as she realized that his study was only a few feet before her. Taking deep breaths and reminding herself that she had to mask all her emotions as he did was her only way to live with him from this day on out. Carefully she approached the doors and paused, there was never a need for her to knock for his keen ears heard her as clearly as if she had whispered in them. And the screen door was pulled back before her of its own accord.

She watched the door open before looking on ahead into large tatami floored room. And there he was as she'd expected him to be, seated at his table his back faced away from her. A quill in his lone hand. His hair pulled back behind him spread out over the floor like a white fog or mist. How can I not love him, she asked herself as proceeded into the room and took careful steps not to trip over her own two feet. As she had done only one time when she was ten. It had been rather embarrassing and it was one of the few times she had seen him laugh, laughing at her.

"I have your tea milord". she spoke softly not wanting to offend his delicate ears with her voice. A simple "Hmm". was his only response and she walked nearer to him until she was standing to his left and watched his gaze break away from the light of the moon and the broken ripples of the pond to stare at her bare hands holding up the tray. The weight of his eyes in her direction caused her to falter a bit and her hands shook a bit as she gently moved to placed the tray down in its proper spot on his mahogany desk. Once her task was done she turned to leave all while never looking him in the eye, so afraid of what she would see there and aching to see what she so longed for. His deepest love.

"Would you pour my cup?" he asked. All at once she froze and a light gasp escaped her. And she could have smacked herself for it must have seemed so dramatic to him and given their conversation she was ashamed to have let it slip. It was just so completely out of the ordinary, she had never poured him his tea. Only brought it to him bowed and left the room. Wasting no time and trying to place on her mask of indifference she complied and moved just off to his left, kneeling with all the grace she had been taught while in his home and reached for the hot container.

Sesshomaru watched her delicate pale hands as they moved, watched as she carefully pulled back her sleeve and ceremonially prepared his first cup. Her eyes ever downcast almost in a pout or a frown. He knew she was trying to pretend that she felt nothing for him but a servants love for her master. This he knew, she adored him since she was indeed a child but when her scent changed at sixteen her eyes no longer looked at him with a child's adoration. It had been curiosity that led him to save her life, and it was that same curiosity that tugged at him to keep her when she had become a woman when she shed blood each month. During that time he could not stand to be in her presence and was always away until he knew the cycle had passed. For her scent during that time was intoxicating to him it unsettled him.

But now as he looked at her pour his tea her scent was clean and sweet. She smelled of soft flowers, and lilies. He told himself that this was the only reason he'd asked her to pour his tea so that he might take in the peace that her scent gave him. She handed him the cup and he took it carefully in hand mindful not to let his hand touch her but did anyway. He sensed her reaction and slowly heard her heartbeat beat faster beneath the layers of her clothing. Like she was wounded by fire she pulled her hands back and placed them in her lap folding them, her eyes scanning outside at the pond and the bugs who skittered across the surface of the pond.

He sipped his tea still watching her closely, wondering how a powerful lord such as himself could have ended up with a such an unlikely servant. He smirked, she really wasn't a servant to him. It was a title he had never associated with her in all these years. Jaken was his servant, A-Un was his servant but Rin….what was she. While she had been a child she followed him, she was brave and loyal and always just _there. _The older she got the more the question tugged him, and now that she was approaching twenty one summers it tugged at him yet again.

Shutting his eyes he took in the hearty flavor of the tea, green tea. And relaxed a bit. It felt good to him to be home away from the constant babbling of conference talks and negotiations with other Lords. To sit in his study enjoying the call of the night and…the sweet smell of this female…Rin. He didn't like this uncomfortable stillness in the air between them. It had never been like this while she was a child, rightly so. And even as she was a teenager, she was a lot more 'clingy' and 'loud' then. Her budding voice becoming just a hare deeper with the sounds of impending womanhood. But now as a woman she had changed before his eyes yet again. It perplexed him how he should deal with her. Her feelings, feelings that were obvious to him and all those around him just had to be corrected. He was still pleased with himself for pointing out the fact that she should dismiss such 'longings' as he had called them.

"Rin" he spoke breaking the stillness in the air. Instantly Rin turned to face him, hands still folded in her lap as she awaited his next words. She took a breath and looked at him convinced that her eyes would reveal nothing. Confident that she could fool him. "Yes Milord…?" she asked.

"Tomorrow you will go into the human town with Jaken and gather for me all the items on this list," he said and he handed her a parchment of paper that he had just recently written. She took the paper from his hand and turned it over and quickly scanned the items her dark brows coming to a curious frown as she turned to look back at him. It did refreshed him to have caught her so off guard, and that look of wild longing was gone and was replaced with the innocent eyes he preferred.

"Kimono's milord….I don't understand?" she spoke as she looked at him, deep into his amber eyes.

"It is not your place to understand Rin" he said rather matter of factly. He saw her eyes waver and then she looked away as though hurt. A small scowl crossed his face, he hadn't meant to be so harsh. It was his intent to get her out and away from the confines of this palace and among her own kind, whom she'd had so very little interaction with.

"Would you displease this Sesshomaru by not going?" he asked trying to spark a smile from her and didn't understand why he should even bother. He watched as her throat seemed to clench and her dark eye lashes shut as though pushing aside a memory or thought before looking at him again, with laced reserve. "No, milord I am your servant. You have but to ask and I will abide, _always_". her voice gave away what her eyes held back and he was angry. The hint of things best never said between them was hinted in the almost sultry tone she'd used and he looked away from her back out into the night. His gold eyes flexing in controlled fury.

"That will be all Rin". he said and she was all too eager to leave as she got up, without bowing and hurriedly left the room.

Rin could not find sleep that night as she sat there beneath her covers, tears streaked her face. Just what was going on, since her lord had returned he had been on guard. His mood seemingly thrown off by their talk at the estate gates. One minute he seemed his old self, the next he was almost warm and then he was angry. What kind of man or demon was he to have gone through so many changes in just a matter of hours. Turning in her bed she looked out at the doors that led down to an enclosed flower bed, a bed of flowers he'd instructed built for her. Again his actions always spoke volumes long before he voiced them aloud. She didn't want to feel this way for him, she didn't want to keep falling in love with him. But it had happened, she loved him. Wanted him, yearned for his touch. To see him smile at her or hear his voice…to know him as a man loves woman. Another tear rolled down her face as she stared blankly into the dim of her room.

Her lord had given her everything she had never dreamed of, and highest among them was a new life. As a child she was poor, her parents always working in the fields barely making enough to feed the three of them. So much of her years as a child spent in poverty, and alone. When they were killed she was even more alone, left to the mercy of a village that didn't want her. A burden. After watching her parents death she had grown mute and stayed in a permanent state of shock, hearing the anguish of her father or the loud cries of her mother as the bandits dragged her off. Shutting her eyes she pulled herself away from that memory. Here and now she was safe with her lord, who had been her protector, her mentor and now the man she loved.

"If I can never have him, Kami please…let me stay here at his side forever" she whispered to herself as her eyes grew heavy and the throws of sleep found her at last.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own this….

Rin

Chapter Three

The Human Village

The next day dawned bright and early and Jaken sat at the stable gates twirling his staff back and forth between his hands eagerly awaiting Rin who had been instructed to meet him there. The girl was always late when it came to meeting him, her mind off on a million other things than the task at hand. _Or on a romance with Lord Sesshomaru! _He thought to himself. He was pleased when his lord corrected the girl once and for all, it was absurd the way she would swoon over him. Her loud human voice carrying to the winds when ever he was near, it was obvious that she was always pleased to be in his presence. Kicking at a patch of dirt and huffed and paced a bit more. The little demon could hear A-Un inside grunting that he too was eager to leave.

"Ohhhh! Silly human girl, she will be sorry if we don't get what milord wished soon. It will all be on her head and…." he rambled.

"Here I am Master Jaken, I'm ready". came the soft almost defeated tone of Rin as she stood before him. Jaken cursed and then looked up at her from her massive height compared to that of his own. He noticed it instantly in her stance, her face was as soft and youthful as ever but her eyes were the saddest he had ever seen. Her dark brown hair hung over her right shoulder, arms at her side. He professed so much to despise this human girl but in that second he knew he was a liar for her downcast look worried him. He tried to dismiss it, and make light of her sadness.

"What's the matter girl you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. What kept you, milord will be angry if we do not arrive back before mid afternoon!". he lectured. A small smile graced her lips and she shook her head to the side like she did when she was a child, her hands on her hips. "Oh Master Jaken, calm down. I am here now so lets be going and be don't with it". she remarked.

The toad demon cursed again huffed and walked into the stable and gathered the two headed dragon pulling him out to the human girl. Upon seeing Rin A-Un gave a great big joyful snout of happiness to which Rin gave the animal a hug and then took the reins from Jaken. The small demon led the way as they headed down to the gates of the estate. All the while Jaken watched her, once they had begun to move her smile and jeer faded and was replaced with a small frown and her eyes were downcast as though she might burst into tears at any given moment.

He had to admit that he didn't like seeing her this way, he rather liked their fights and bantering. To see his only other friend in the world, besides Sesshomaru so…unhappy plagued him. It was apparent that her mood had everything to do with their lord. He hadn't stuck around for what was said between them when his master returned home, but he was sure that it was a heavy conversation indeed to have warranted the girl to be so sullen. Perhaps a conversation would pull her out of her sour mood.

"You did recall to bring the list didn't you Rin?"

"Yes Master Jaken, I did". and then she fell silent again. Her eyes focused ahead and the two remained this way until they reached the gates and Jaken instructed her that they would fly to the village instead of take the nice scenic walk. With a shrug she mounted the dragon and reached down extending her hand to him. It took him by surprise that she would even think of him now when she was so noticeably upset.

"What's this?"

"Give me your hand Master Jaken and I will help you up, come on. I wont bite". she said with a bright smile and it touched him and he took her hand. He recalled riding with her atop A-Un when she was a child, she had been so small then. And at the time she sat behind him as his master had instructed the girl was unable to handle the dragons reins. How wrong he had been for A-Un and Rin were inseparable and she could handle him just fine. Now he was seated behind her on the dragon and it was she who took the reins and guided A-Un steadily upward.

"Do you know where we are headed girl?" he asked as they ascended higher and higher. With a laugh she replied, "Of course, the human village. The _only_ human village on Lord Sesshomaru's lands, the only one still standing. The river village".

Pleased that she seemed to be back to her old spunky self he nodded and decided to take a short nap in the meantime.

Rin pulled up on the reins as the river village came into view. It was so very small from high above and it really was in fact. It only stretched for about half a mile and ended at the mouth of the river. She recalled as a child visiting the village, to get food and medicine that were for her. Demons needed no such things as their bodies had immunity to famine and disease but her mortal body was frail. When she was sixteen her lord advised Adori to take the child to the village to get her the proper attire of a lady, Rin was no fool she'd also known it was for her special time as well. Though it was a bit embarrassing to know that he knew. Then again he seemed to know everything even down to her most private of affairs.

A gust of wind snapped her from her thoughts and she heard Jakens snore behind her and she giggled a bit. It did feel good to be out of the castle and away from her lords estate even if for a bit. She was far from a prisoner there but given the heavy air between her lord now a days she would have liked to have been anywhere. A-Un came to a slow and steady decent at the banks of the river in a spot that had always been used in the past. When his four feet touched the ground with a light thud she dropped the reins and dismounted. Jaken however was still fast asleep and she didn't really have the heart to wake him. Pulling the letter her lord had written out of her sleeve pocket she read it over again, curious what all the items were for. The part pertaining to Kimonos might involve her, but why? She'd already had two chests full of the very finest Kimono's at his insistence. So who else were these things for….

A-Un began to grunt and she folded the paper up deciding it would probably be for the best she didn't waste her time trying to figure him out again. Lord Sesshomaru wanted to remain a mystery and she would except it now as she always did. Turning she pat the twin dragons on the head telling them to stay put and she proceeded out onto the dirt path that led to the village.

Rin entered the market of the town her list in hand and a basket she had brought with her for her shopping. She was still unsure why her lord wanted her to do these thing this was something that Adori normally did she was sure, but she would make the most of it. She made her first stop at a fabrics dealer who was a very very old man who was so bent over Rin wasn't sure he could see her.

"Afternoon sir may I have a look at that orange linen with the blue stripe?" she asked pointing behind him. He smiled and nodded and reached for it. The shop was nothing more than four large wooden beams that had been erected with a sturdy wooden roof, and the fabrics hung from hanger like hooks, with care not to damage the fabrics. It was rather open to the rest of the market and while he went to get the fabric Rin couldn't help but notice that people were staring at her.

There was a group of women with babies on their backs and baskets in their hands whispering as they stared at her. She didn't understand why really, but she was lying to herself. She did know and nearly forgot about the last time she had been in the village with Adori. Adori did her best to shield her from it but she couldn't be every where with her while she was among the people of the river village. They spoke of the young girl was living up on the highland in the manor with a demon. Terrible things they would say about him were nearly warranted that he was a ferocious and a killer. They weren't wrong really, but he only ever killed when needed. The things they would say about her were far worse and more hurtful.

That she was Sesshomaru's whore.

The very word set her blood to boil now that she recalled it. She was innocent then as she was now, but to be labeled such a thing when the people spouting it knew nothing of the life she had endured and lived through disturbed her. The old man handed her the fabric and she turned it over several times and held it up to the light to see that it was perfect for what it was intended for before asking for another yard of it. After she paid the man she placed the fabric in the basket and proceeded onward to the next item on the list, Plum Cherry Wine.

The stares of the crowd was nearly overwhelming as she moved along, her head high chin out. Of course the people of this village knew who she was, and as such new well enough not to touch her. For she was in league with a demon lord and he would waste no time in killing every soul in this village if this girl came to harm. But it did nothing to quiet their dislike of her as a person or hold their tongues in any manner of respect. As she neared her goal in finding the wine a woman began to talk abnormally loud so that all could hear.

"That's nothing I hear that she beds down with him every night, so obedient to that devil. And that before the year is out she'll be fat with his bastard pups…."

Rin walked on ignoring what she'd just heard, her hand on her basket tightened as she squeezed it for dear life. There was a loud group of laughter from all near by as she moved, those in her way moved aside quickly not willing to touch her lest she tell her lord she was physically mishandled.

"Oh Rei you are so wrong, truly the girl is right there. Don't break her heart, for all we know his visits to her might not be consensual and the poor girl is attacked every spring during the demon dogs mating season…"

At that last statement there was a mix of laughter from the crowd and some who pondered that it might actually be true and looked at her like she was filthy or stained. Her lord would never do that to her, touch her at all….let alone without her permission. There was nothing in the world she desired more but his touch but she knew, she just knew he wouldn't hurt her like that!

"Why do you think he let her out, maybe he's tired of her….." on and on the women talked and Rin kept her silence. It would do nothing but spark more from them. Make them feel as though they were correct on what kind of woman she was. She located the alcohol dealer and bought the wine in a hurry so eager to be away from the large crowd and headed off to the north of the village. Tears threatened to spill as she walked and she almost tripped several times trying to hard to concentrate.

"Why would milord send me here to endure this ridicule….its barbaric!" she said to herself when a tear managed to fall followed by another. Angrily she reached up to wipe at them, her tears of shame. And a shame that was unjustified, for she'd done nothing wrong. She would never come to this village again, she swore it. Her lord would be angry….let him. He had no idea what it was like to live in her skin and face this kind of treatment from a race that had bore her.

Pulling herself together she realized that she had still a few more menial items to gather before her trip through hell was over. Turning around she headed back to the market, her face streaked with tears. But she was determined to be as stoic as her lord and she would let them know now who their lord was and to show him and his ward the proper respect. Gathering her courage she returned the village and concluded her trip buy purchasing the remaining items intent on getting back to the safe walls of her lords manor.

Jaken was more than a little furious with the human girl when he saw her slowly approach the encampment where she had left only hours ago. The little toad demon jumped down off a near by rock, staff in hand temper ready to flare when she came into view, her arms laden with items she had been told to purchase. "Of all the nerve Rin, that was the most….unthoughtful and immature behavior I have yet to see from you in a great many years! Do you know milord will kill me if ever finds out that you went alone into the human village why…."

"It's all right Master Jaken, I'm fine…." she hurried to reply. Her mind was tired from the days work and her heart was broken from the talk of the villagers. She had an idea what to expect when she returned to Jaken but right now she was in no mood for it. The small demon slammed his staff down into the ground hard and cursed under his breath, ready to launch into another tirade when the scent of another demon caught on the wind. There was no mistaking it, for a minute latter a giant blue demon leapt from the shadows of the near by tree line and howled loudly before turning its attention directly upon Rin. After many years of such incidents Rin knew to drop to the ground and at the first opportunity to run for cover. That was always the same point in time that her Lord Sesshomaru would dispatch of the creature but he was not here now, but a few miles away in his home. He didn't know of the danger facing her and she wondered if she died there on the road would she see him again in the afterlife.

Jaken however took a stance right away and called out to her to hide behind A-Un, to which she did. The blue demon hot on her trail when she tripped and fell the demon still in pursuit. The basket she was carrying flew out and away from her, all the fine garments ruined in the dirt and mud at the rivers edge. Seeing the beast so near she cringed on the ground hiding her head in her hands when two very strong arms grabbed her and pulled her from the beasts rage, Jaken wasted no time once Rin was clear and ordered his staff to unleash its fire. The large blue demon wailed in anguish before it slowly vanished from sight and was gone.

Rin could see nothing as she felt herself held to a very warm chest and it didn't take her long to realize that this person holding her so steady was a man. A strange man! Instantly she began to struggle and free herself from his hold.

"Relax girl I'm not going to hurt you". came his voice. It was deep like a mans voice should be but was relaxed in a way Rin had never heard before. There was laughter in it and sense of carefree. She did relax a minute before sitting back in his arms in order to get a good look at him. His face was young like hers, possibly even a year or two older by far. His features were strong and honest, and his dark violet eyes seemed clash against the pale tone of his skin and his long black hair that was held in a thin piece of fabric toward the middle of his neck. The clothing he wore was of the common man, possibly a merchant for it was fine but not to extraordinary as to those of a wealthy man. She found tat she was speechless as she looked at him, his arms still holding her though he was ever respectful.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he released her and watched her stand up adjusting her own clothing. Rin was at a loss as to reply to him so she simply nodded and continued to take in the sight of him, he was the second most attractive man she had ever seen. Sesshomaru obviously was at the top of the list but this man was close to it in his mortal glory.

"Good," he said as he stood keeping his eyes locked on hers," that demon gave me a fright. Its been hanging around here for the better part of two days now. I'm glad to see it finally brought down and by another demon, most interesting…"

Rin found that she couldn't speak, the days adventures were just starting to really overwhelm her all at once and she longed to be back home to sort herself out. "I have never seen you around, what's your name?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Rin! Rin! Where are you!" came the frantic voice of Jaken as his small staff came into view and she turned to call out to him. The toad fell through the thick bushes and then saw the human male standing not far from his masters ward and again he went on the defensive.

"Stay back human or face the wrath of my staff!" he yelled as he jumped in front of Rin. The man began to laugh but only slightly so as he recalled that this small green demon had just brought down one only twice his size. "Relax my little friend I'm harmless…" he said.

"That remains to be seen…" smirked Jaken, "Rin are you alright, did this man hurt you? Did the demon?"

"I'm fine Master Jaken, I'm not hurt just tired. I thank you both for saving me, I panicked when I fell….milord would be displeased to know that after all the training he's had me endure".

"Never mind that now lets get going Rin…" instructed Jaken as he walked away and Rin followed but not before the stranger spoke again. "It was nice meeting you Rin, though I regret the odd circumstance."

"Thank you again". she said sullenly before realizing she'd never caught his name. "What is your name sir?"

He smiled at her warmly and his violet eyes lit up with such honest passion Rin was taken back a minute. "My name is Yokomano, Shido. But you may call me Shido, Lady Rin". his voice was so smooth and deep it brought a blush to her cheeks and she bowed at him respectfully before running off to find Jaken and A-Un. Shed had enough adventure for one day.

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own this….

Rin

Chapter Four

Questions

It was nearing dark when A-Un touched down on the demon lords estate. The two headed dragon headed instinctively for the stable and once he come to a halt Jaken jumped down followed closely by Rin. Rin hadn't spoken a word since the journey back and for the second time that day Jaken was worried for her. The precious items she had been sent to gather had all but been ruined and he wondered if he should dig his grave now or later when the great Lord Sesshomaru found out. But there was also the demon that attacked and the strange human male who had grabbed Rin.

True Rin wasn't harmed by the man but his scent was all over her and Jaken hated to think what Sesshomaru would think if he smelled such an odor on his ward. "Rin perhaps you should go and bathe before seeing milord…that filthy human man's scent is all over you. Milord will be most furious if he finds out…." stammered the toad demon.

Rin nodded and gave him the basket of items that had managed to be saved which included the bottle of wine she had so sought. "Yes Master Jaken, I think that would be a good idea as well. When you see Lord Sesshomaru will you let him know that I am sorry…"

"For what Rin it wasn't your fault some crazed demon attacked us! Don't be a silly human, now get going and bathe!" he chided as he ushered her along. She smiled at him and bent down to pat him on the head.

"Your not such a bad demon after all are you Master Jaken?" she joked with a soft smile. Jaken's cheeks blushed red and he began to curse that he was as fearsome as any other demon then he turned and watched her walk away. Picking up the basket of goods he made his own way up toward the manor house and crossed himself that his lord was in a forgiving mood.

Rin was careful to walk down the far east hallway as not to alarm her lord that she was back yet. She'd never thought about the scent of the man, Shido until Jaken had pointed it out. Surely her lord would ask questions, as to the scent on her. And she didn't want to face him now with thoughts of the villagers roaming through her mind. The more she thought about their hateful words the more she questioned herself and her true role in life, she wasn't his daughter, slave or wife. For what purpose was she there surely the women in the kitchens could run his household and make sure that all was in proper order. Any number of demon females under his care and watchful eye could do that. So what was so damn special about her if he didn't care? She wished she had the courage to ask him these things but she didn't and doubted that she ever would. Passing by a room she heard the booming voice of a group of men and she ignored it just as swiftly until the smooth voice of her master was heard above all others.

Her heart beat sped up a bit and she tried her best not to make a sound in the hall way and head straight for her rooms but then she heard her name called, it was Sesshomaru's call.

"Rin" his voice was marked with some amount of tension, and she couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the mood he might be in. She froze in midstep as the door came open and she turned to see her lord seated at the head of a long wooden table, there were three male demons on each side each with sake cups and bottles before them. Apparently he had been in some sort of meeting and she wished she'd had his canine sense of hearing or she never would have come near the wing.

"Yes milord…?" she weakly replied and watched as some of the male demons sat forward like they were in for a show. Sesshomaru glanced at his current situation with his men and decided that now would be a good time to take a break from their long discussions as he asked them to leave and return to the room within the hour. The men grumbled slightly but obeyed and Sesshomaru eyed each one of them in turn as they all left the room.

"Come in here Rin". he ordered as he stood up and she noticed his small pointed nose sniffing at the air. He knew, she thought, surely he can smell the demon and the strange man all over me! What must he be thinking….

"It is near evening and you and Jaken have only now arrived. You smell of dirt and dare I say of a human male……," and his eye twitched angrily," explain".

"Yes milord I went to the village and bought all the items you requested," and she paused trying not mention the nasty villagers and their rude acusations,"after, well on my way back to A-Un a demon attacked me and Jaken disposed of him immediately, but not before I fell. And there was a man there who grabbed me before Jaken could complete the spell and pulled me to safety…I am unharmed milord."

"A man?" he replied and it was clear to Rin that the idea of some strange man alone with her bothered him. He approached and put his loan hand on her shoulder and began to sniff wildly at the air like he was some dog on all fours. His touch was gentle but Rin couldn't help but feel caught up in the closeness he now occupied with her. She wouldn't look at him as his face came close to hers as he smelled the scent of the days events. A second later he pulled back away from her hand still holding firm to her shoulder.

"This human male did not hurt you?" he asked his golden eyes impassive only his voice gave any indication into his inner thoughts. She shook her head at him, lost in the feel of his hands on her shoulder and the scent that was him, like wild berries and mint leaves. She nearly shut her eyes intoxicated by his sweet yet masculine smell. Then his golden eyes narrowed at he looked deeper into her eyes as though he could pull out her very thoughts. His stare was intense and she had to break away lest he find out more than she was willing to tell.

"Then why were you crying Rin? I smell tears, old tears on your face. Was there more that occurred before this demon and this…._human man_?" he asked. The way he said 'human man' made her stomach lurch. For some strange reason it made her that much more curious about her lord, she wasn't his mate by a long shot. What did it matter if she had had a chance to meet another male about her age of her own will, would he allow it.

"I…I dropped something and caused it to be ruined and I got rather emotional and I may have cried…." she lied knowing he would see right through it. She couldn't face him his eyes were like hot gold orbs boring into her mind and she always suspected that he had powers to read the thoughts of others with the deep golden eyes. He didn't like the fact that she wouldn't meet his gaze and was withholding something potentially vital from him. He released her shoulder and found her chin and pulled her face carefully towards him, mindful not to injure her with his sharp claws.

She gasped aloud at his contact on her bare flesh and her heartbeat picked up its pace.

"Rin it is unbecoming of you to lie…tell this Sesshomaru the truth…."

Throwing caution to the wind she decided to respond to him if he wanted to know the truth then she would tell him. There was the hint of punishment in his voice just now and that was something she had never before known in the years of living at his side. Tears welled up before she could find her voice and she decided to let it all rage forth.

"Very well milord, the villagers said some rather awful things about you. That you were a monster and a murderer and that you were nothing but the devil made flesh…."

He smiled evilly as he thought about it a light glint showing in the depths of his golden eyes before he nodded, "and they are correct Rin, I am all of those things. Surely their insult of me should not have so wounded you…."

"That wasn't all….that was said. Some of the women talked of how I am nothing more than a tool to be used by you…," and she cried louder," that I am nothing more than a whore…." and she slipped from his grip and sank to the floor hands covering her face as the shame enveloped her and she wanted to sink down into the underworld and be forever forgotten as she should have been many years ago.

Sesshomaru looked down at her from his full height eyes wide and watched as she shrank away from him as though shamed. This small human girl he had come to care for nearly twenty years was no longer a child as he was now reminded again. She was a woman grown and living in his home under his people and among demon society. No demon would dare say or elude to such accusations when near him or on his estate for wanted fear of death. But the humans who occupied their own world operated under different more base and crude rules. His Rin had been insulted, and so had he. Turning away from her he placed his mask of cold defiance on and he would deal with the humans on his property once and for all, there was a reason the river village was the only one left standing and by nightfall it would lay in fire and ash and never again would Rin venture among human unless in his direct company.

"Go and rest yourself Rin". he instructed his voice cold. Rin rubbed at her eyes and noticed that the edges of his kimono were glowing red with a furious aura, he was going to kill!

"No milord please!" she screamed as she jumped up and grabbed the edge of his long bell like sleeve pleading. She sniffled and begged him yet again tugging on the sleeve, a simple act that she had never before dare do to touch him. He was adamant that his person must never be touched but he seemed also to break the rules by touching her as well. It didn't matter to her anymore.

"Rin go now, the fools should die for their ignorance. I _am_ the monster they fear so let them die. I care not for human lives…" he said almost laughing.

"But there are children there milord please….", she breathed in a whisper, "I beg you….spare them".

Her soft plea reached him and he wanted to shake with more fire as he allowed her words to touch his cold icy heart. What fool was she to cry at being so insulted, her honor stained and then beg him not to kill the very ones who had stained her! What kind of foolish human sense did that make. Tearing his sleeve away from her he turned angrily and left the room leaving her there to weep.

Rin woke up with a start as she called out her lords name only to be greeted with candle light and the sweet face of Adori at her bedside. The old demoness smiled at her and gently guided her back down atop some pillows. Rin could only look at her in wonder, only minutes ago she had been in her lords meeting room and he had been furious when she told him of the horrible things said about him and her. Adori reached towards a small night stand and took hold of a tea cup handing it to the confused girl.

Rin sat up to accept the cup and drank it deeply. "How do you feel child?" she asked looking rather concerned. Rin finished the tea quickly and handed the woman the cup before she thought about her answer.

"Numb, Adori….I just feel numb. Lost and confused. What am I to do?"

"About what girl, perhaps you should start from the beginning and then we will see whether or not I am able to help you in accessing your feelings". replied the older female. Rin thought about it a moment before she began, telling Adori everything from her adventures with Sesshomaru as a child up until now, including her deep feelings for him now. Feelings that were beyond admiration but a fully bloomed love.

When Rin had finished Adori sat back fully on her small cushion and took in the full view of the young woman before her like she was indeed a stranger. Or perhaps was looking upon her with new eyes, the small human child was indeed a woman. A woman who had fallen in love with one of the coldest, reserved and unemotional beings she herself had ever met. Shaking her head the old woman reached for Rin's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I understand now child, I see. Long have I known this, or suspected that you were in love with our great lord but to hear you voice such things is another matter…"

"You wont tell him will you?" blurted Rin as she panicked. He'd already known she cared but the words she'd expressed to Adori she prayed he might never hear.

"There's no need for me to tell him Rin I do believe he already knows Lord Sesshomaru is no fool and knows everything that goes on under his roof even while he is not in it. I do wonder how much longer he shall keep you here given this new change of events".

Rin's large hazel eyes saddened and she squeezed Adori's hand a bit firmly out of fear that she too would let her go," Would he send me away, this is my home. The only one I have ever really known where I was safe. I cant go anywhere else….humans hate me cause I grew up along side a demon. No one would want me…"

"Don't be a fool Rin you are a beautiful young woman. I have personal knowledge that many times in these last few years since you were seventeen that men have been sending letters asking for your hand in marriage."

"What?" Rin exclaimed putting a hand over her mouth as the weight of Adori's words sank in. Men had already been asking after her, this was news to her. Why had she never been told, and for what reason did her lord obviously turn down such suitors. Could it be that she was too young, or the men not good enough or perhaps something she dare dream of. The he wanted her for himself?

"Don't look so abashed child, as I have told you milord knows how you feel about him. And I dare say, that he feels something for you as well. There simply is no other explanation girl is there? You have a hold over him that no other has ever had save his father. He listens to you…"

"But suitors Adori….I had no idea that I was even thought of as such. Let alone so sought after without me even knowing…"

"Would you fancy meeting these suitors?" asked a Adori with a wicked smile. Rin shook her head emphatically 'no'. "I have no desire to meet any of them, but I feel slightly betrayed and ashamed. My love for milord may never be realized yet he….he denies me a chance at such a chance with any other man".

"Here…" whispered Adori handing the girl another warm cup of tea. "Drink this down and rest you have had too much excitement for today. In the morning we will talk again".

Rin drank the hot tea quickly as she had the first cup and wanted to continue talking with her den mother friend well into the morning when her eyes began to flutter and her hands shook unable to hold up the cup any longer. Adori watched as the girl feel back into sleep and she carefully caught the cup before it crashed to the floor. She hadn't meant to shock the poor girl with all that information but she did need to know. Her lord had indeed been keeping her under his watchful eye and for what other purpose other than for himself. He had invested much care and training, grace and stature within her to simply let her wander out among humans or marry her off to the first male who came calling.

A breeze drifted in an open window and her demon senses told her that very soon now the weather would change and with it a whole new host of mysteries.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own this….

Rin

Chapter Five

Fox Proposal

Sesshomaru took to his full form that night and raced through his forest eager to kill. His blood red eyes instantly catching sight of a young deer no more than a babe that had wandered far from its mother. It would be his tonight as he charged after it in high pursuit, the animals sped was no match for his own and within minutes of first spotting the fawn it was dead beneath his fang and claw. Sesshomaru ripped into the animal with his razor sharp fangs and gave a triumphant howl at his victory. The moon was high overhead and cast an ominous light upon the clearing where he had caught the beast. His lust for blood still was night quite satisfied but he would make do with his kill and catch some rest before returning to his estate.

As the night wore on and his small meal finished he transformed back to his humanoid self and began the long trek back to his home. He needed to get away from his duties for a while and simply be alone, alone to be the demon he was. The animalistic nature that was born into him as part of his great lineage. He was a demon, a dog demon of the highest clan. He needn't be worried or concerned for anything or anyone. And at the same time a beautiful young face filled his vision, she was delicate and fair. Helpless and yet strong when life willed her to be. Her beauty was unlike many he had ever seen and her innocence spoke volumes of the trust she had in him and indeed the world. That small creature was Rin, and it was due to her crying, her human expression of weakness that had nearly driven him mad this night and caused him to rush away in a fury so intent on the kill.

She would be his undoing, this he knew. Her scent had always been pleasant as s child do to the fact that he insisted she bathe often as so many of her kind seemed so ill concerned with. Only now as a woman her scent though always clean was distracting, it tugged at his soul to…take her. To claim that wonderful scent as his own and mask it behind walls that were for he alone. It was dangerous to keep her in his home, and yet each year he battled within in himself to keep her or send her away.

Many had sought her hand in marriage, many humans and demons alike. Word of her beauty and of her innocent nature attracted mostly demons. He had been pleased when the letters began to arrive one after another from all over the country. Each suitor hoping to both gain her hand and his protection by way of an alliance. None of them were worth his time and as such he disposed of every letter in his fire pit.

His delicate nose caught the scent on the air winter was fast approaching, and another year would pass and he knew for certain that he could not send her away now. It was this way every year, perhaps in the spring. Of course he thought, for with the spring this year would bring his need to rut and he needed to be far away from her. That would be his time to send her away, perhaps to his brothers village. She would be safe there with the Priestess that dwelled within it. A half smile came to his face as he rounded the bend leading onto his property and headed to his rooms.

Rin spent the beginning of that next day in the kitchens with Adori helping her prepare for the oncoming winter. It was routine to clean the kitchens, to throw out what supplies might waste away in the frozen chill of the air and stock up on items that would become scarce in the coming weeks. Adori allowed the young girl to help her but only so much before instructing her to sit down and rest herself. Rin wanted to be of more help but Adori insisted. Before too long the old woman had a pot of water boiling and had made them tea and some fresh biscuits from the oven. They sat alone each one sipping their tea and eating in silence.

"There is so much work to do and very little time in which to do it. The nip in the air of winter is fast on its way, have another biscuit child…" said Adori while holding up the small brown porcelain tray to Rin. The younger girl denied it with a soft smile before drinking more tea.

"I wonder what milord will do in the coming months, its not often that he travels in the winter I noticed. I don't think he cares much for it". said Rin as he looked out towards the small window in the stone room. When she was small her lord always returned home when winter snows fell and he did seem rather displeased with nature itself for its interruption of his daily activities, namely of more strength and power.

Adori shook her head at the young woman, "You understand far to much of his nature than even he does. It's downright scary I'd say…" laughed the woman. Rin smiled at her supposed that she was correct.

"Its early yet, you should be off doing other things instead of spending time with an old woman. Go on now, I will have Midori help me finish up the rest of the work. If our lord knew that you were in here doing common folk work he would not be very pleased. Go on now girl off with you…"

Rin got up reluctantly and thanked Adori for her tea before leaving the small kitchen. The truth was she didn't want to be alone right now, for alone her mind wandered and her thoughts always flowed back to one person. And she wasn't really ready to think about him today, after last night in his meeting room. He had been furious and stung by the words the villagers had spoken. So angered that he was ready to kill them, and only with her soft pleas did he stop, at least she'd hoped.

But given the peace that was in the air it was clear that he hadn't killed anyone last night or news of a slaughter would have been well known. The air outside was still warm and she decided to take A-Un out for a ride. It had been many months since she had done so by herself and if she didn't ride him now he would waste away in his large stall for months before the snows broke. Her mind set she headed off towards the stables and found that A-Un was sitting beside the stable doors while his stall was being cleaned.

The great two headed beast gave a snort of happiness as he saw her approach and she patted him tenderly behind both ears before finding his saddle and bridle. Affixing the large cloth saddle took her less time than she could recently recall but the bridle was another matter, A-Un never much liked it and there was always some kind of fight with him to get it on. With the help of some of the stable hands she was able to calm him down long enough to secure it before she tugged on the reins and led him away from the stables.

"Be careful young miss…" called out one of the stable hands as he watched her leave. She gave a wave and smile and assured him that she was always safe while with A-Un. The dragon snorted in agreement and a minute later she mounted the demon and was off.

Sesshomaru sat in his study carefully reading over a rather lengthy trade agreement with a free band of cat demons when Jaken gave a light knock on the screen door. With a huff he acknowledged his toad vassal and ordered him to enter the room. He tossed aside the long parchment and focused his eyes upon this new interruption to his already boring day.

"What is it Jaken…?" he asked not really interested but grateful for the break for his long hours of reading. Jaken looked nervous as he carefully entered the room and stumbled over his own small feet as he looked up at his lord, he didn't seem to be in the best mood for what he held in his hands. It was yet another document that he was sure his lord would not care to read but it was his duty to make him aware of it as soon as it arrived.

"What do you have there Jaken, I'm in no mood for another damn treaty…" warned that lord as he delicately rubbed the bridge of his nose in a sign of pure annoyance. Jaken took a deep breath and stared down at the letter in his hands, knowing full well what his masters reaction would be once he had unraveled it.

"You see milord, its…well….a messenger dropped this off only minutes ago. And I know under your expressed word that all correspondence come to you immediately…" stammered the toad demon. Sesshomaru was trying to keep his anger in check but the longer Jaken talked the more it reminded him of nails on a mirror.

"Reveal your purpose Jaken or this Sesshomaru may have to revive you with Tenseiga after having slain your ungrateful soul….."

Jaken jumped to attention then and spoke no more only approached his lord who seated on a cushion at his writing desk and swiftly handed the paper over and then hurriedly backed away ready for the worst. Sesshomaru looked at the paper that was rolled up tight and there was a wax seal upon it, a red seal with the symbol of Fox upon it. Instantly his eye brow twitched in both shock and amusement. It had been a long time since the fox clan had sent him anything by way of messenger. The Fox Clan preferred to keep to themselves and hide in their forests in the shadows, not daring to enter into any entanglements or seek more lands. And almost always the lands they occupied had become over run with other demons but the fox clan, the cowards they were always gave in and allowed the take over of what was theirs. Sesshomaru looked down on them and nearly burst out in laughter that they sought him out.

"What's this Jaken, is this some kind of joke? This Sesshomaru finds no humor in it" he asked his voice a bit light hearted than usual. He really did find humor in the letter that he had yet to open. Jaken shook his head but refused to speak. When Jaken refused to speak the silence that filled the room annoyed him further and he sighed before using his claws to rip open the letter and unfolded it. Quickly his dark gold eyes scanned down the writing and before long a deep hiss and a growl erupted from deep within him. The letter he held in his hands was a wedding proposal for Rin! From the fox demons, whom he saw as so far beneath him.

Jaken knew well what the letter contained as the messenger had been all too proud to reveal it before he sauntered away on all fours back into the forest. He knew his lord would be enraged only because the letter came from the foxes, but he also detected some other source of anger like they had dare try and take what was his. A strange smell filled the air and a green glow erupted from the lords hand as the paper seemed to slowly melt away and then vanished from sight. His golden eyes began to spot with hints of red and his fangs were bared at no one in particular and Jaken wasted no time in fleeing the room not even bothering to ask permission.

Of all the proposals he had received on Rin's behalf this was the only one that had so enraged him for this letter came from one of the lowliest of the fox demon clan. A half demon fox named Shinji who had recently inherited his fathers estate and wealth. A pathetic half demon with no true power, no lineage and certainly half human blood. There was no way he would allow Rin to be married off to a fox demon let alone a half demon fox at that. Slowly the gold began to return to his eyes and his rush of anger subsided. There was no use in him getting himself all worked up, Rin was safe under his roof and under his watchful eye. He would be damned if he ever allowed his precious Rin to be married off to someone so worthless.

For nearly two hours Rin rode A-Un venturing far and wide and a lot farther on her lords estate than she knew he would allow. But this was one of her only freedoms while on his estate. Indeed one of the only real freedoms she had, and if she had told him that she was going riding he would have insisted that she bring Jaken along and she was in no mood for such a headache. Deciding that she would like a rest and that A-Un was well over due for one she directed him down to a soft clearing that was filled with grass and flowers. Her lords lands were filled with such patches of green and wildlife. It had been the perfect place for her to grow up in and her love of flowers never did wane as she got older. She knew of all the right spots on his lands to make the perfect crowns of flowers anywhere. With a thud A-Un landed and she patted him before jumping down and setting to work on gathering flowers. A-Un watched her protectively as he munched away on some of his favorite flowers, when his lord and Jaken were not present it was up to him to watch over her now just like she was a child.

Rin forgot how old she was for a bit and pulled up her kimono at the knees so that she could run around for a bit and stretch her legs. It felt so good to be free like this, like she was still ten years old and the weight of being an adult didn't matter anymore. Kneeling down she found the perfect purple and white irises and began to pluck them, delicately entwining them into a small crown. Before long she had three, one for her and two for her dragon companion. A-Un gave a snort and tossed off one of the crowns while the other dragon head seemed to snort in approval. Rin was laughing carelessly at them both when both dragon heads began to growl and moved to push her on their back. Someone was coming. Turning she saw what looked like a cat, a rather large black cat move among the tree line. It had large violet eyes and fur that was as black as night. Giving her a fright she jumped on A-Un and was ready to leave when the beast disappeared and A-Un began to relax.

"What in the world was that?" she asked aloud as she looked all around her. It didn't seem like a demon really, more like a wild animal. But there were no tales of large black cats on her lords land, and if he knew surely he would have killed them. Sesshomaru despised cats above all other creatures, and made a sport to hunt them and kill them whenever possible. It was his way she thought. A feeling she had told her it was time to leave and she heeded it by taking the dragons reins and taking to the air. She wondered if she would ever see that strange cat again, or make mention of it to her lord.

TBC…..

Be kind and review, it's the proper thing to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own this….

Rin

Chapter Six

Fight

Rin spent the next few weeks carefully avoiding her lord out of a mix of shame, embarrassment and much confusion. It wasn't as if he had really done anything to hurt her, he was still himself. Quiet and reserved but there was a look in his eye now that she could clearly see that wasn't there before. It was like he was seeing her for the first time in some strange light that had only now come to the surface. He spent hours in his study or off hunting, or meeting with his men. It was clear that he was trying to keep himself as busy as possible and so Rin followed suit. In the mornings she would help in the kitchens or with Midori in the fields. And in the afternoons she would go to the stable to take A-Un for a quick ride to her secret place. One such afternoon as she arrived at the stables she nearly ran right into the great lord of the west as she rounded the corner to the stable.

He was standing so very close that she nearly fell over at the sight of him, for he never visited the stables. He had many years ago given over A-Un to her as her own personal 'pet'. Though he used the term lightly, after all A-Un was still a demon and he never thought it appropriate that a human should have a demon even one as low as the dragon as merely a 'pet'.

His golden eyes fixed on her like some hungry hawk about to circle his prey. And of their own accord his gaze followed up and down her torso taking in her attire. His eyebrow twitching in either approval or something else. Rin felt a heat rush to her face as he stared and began to fidget with the sleeves of her kimono. She had dressed in a very simple blue and green kimono that had small white flowers with green leaves edging away from them. It was slightly shorter than other kimono's in her possession as she had Adori modify this one for riding.

"Where are you going?"

"Milord?" she replied trying her best to look her usual self. She wasn't sure if he knew of her hour long rides off in the country and she was certain that he wouldn't approve of her going alone.

"Would you make this Sesshomaru repeat himself?" he asked.

"For a ride milord, I thought I might get out and get some fresh air. And A-Un certainly could use it before the weather gets to frigid and he has to remain in there all winter long…" she was rambling and she knew it. But his demonic gaze while ever the same always bore into her dragging out secrets she'd like to keep. His eyes narrowed a bit and the corner of lips came up in a slight smile or smirk. She couldn't believe her eyes, but it was always a sign of something else. That he knew she was hiding something or skirting an issue.

"And you intend on going alone?" he asked still looking at her with that dark knowing glint in his eye. "I am milord, your lands are secure and I won't be alone, A-Un will watch over me…." came her quick retort. The very tone in his voice bothered her, it was as if he were implying that she couldn't protect herself if in a situation. Giving a huff she tired of the situation and turned away walking into the stable when he grabbed her arm in passing. His hold was firm and she instantly tried to pull away but his grip tightened just enough to warn her to halt.

"Have you lost respect for your lord, Rin? This defiant attitude of yours is tiresome and I will not have it. You are still under my care and I do not recall giving you permission to go riding alone."

"With all due respect milord, I do not belong to you…." she spat back at him unaware that she had actually said it aloud. Every since her venture into the human village and hearing the locals call her his 'whore', the suitors that he'd never told her about, his coldness while in her presence all of it was starting to weigh heavily on her. And she was sure that soon she would loose her mind in his house. She wasn't free to love him or dream of his love in return, nor was she sure she would ever know such things. For he kept them from her, hoping that she could remain oblivious to it all. Her words stung his pride as he looked at her, recalling that it was he who saved her all those years ago. And rather she knew it or not she was his, perhaps not his mate but a female in his house, in his pack. To be looked after if nothing else, and he would be damned if she thought otherwise.

"You belong to my household Rin, and whether you like it or not you _do_ belong to this Sesshomaru. I have allowed you to do as you please for it is not in my nature to be cruel to those among my household. But I warn you not to tempt fate…"

Turning in his grip she faced him, her hazel eyes ablaze with tears. He was being so cold now, so unbelievably cold and hard the likes of which she had never seen. His golden eyes were like stones and his face made of marble. There was no emotion there only a need to possess to dominate all those in his path. And though she had seen him act this way with others he had never taken this kind of hard stance with her and she felt her heart breaking at the very sight of him.

"Do you know why I ride alone milord…?" she asked through her tears. There was no response from him he only stared harder into her soft hazel eyes and waited for her to continue.

"I'll tell you, it's simple really…you see I have been a fool. I have allowed myself to fall…."

"That's enough Rin!" he shouted over her. He knew full well what she was going to say and he wouldn't hear such things now. Her silly infatuation with him was just that, and she needed to dismiss her feelings of 'love' for him. Her eyes searched his quickly and she could see that he was unnerved by her unspoken words of love. His grip on her arm grew slack and she shied away from him and ran into the stable headed straight toward the dragons. Finding the dragons riding gear she began in a hurry to ready the demon mount when she heard the soft approach of footsteps behind her. Refusing to turn around she carefully placed the saddle on A-Un who had become impatient while waiting for her.

The two headed dragon gave an angry snort and playfully tried to nip at her arm to which she pushed him away.

"Humans and Demons can not love each other Rin" came the sound of Sesshomaru's cold and indifferent voice. Her hands paused on A-Un's bridle but she pressed on and ignored her lord, so broken by his lack of any warmth by his refusal of her.

"That is not true milord, you are wrong….." she whispered knowing he would hear and not caring if he did or not. Finally A-Un was now ready and she took hold of the reins steadily and walked passed her lord not even bothering to look at him. She didn't need his permission to go riding, she was not his mate, nor his child. In truth he had no real hold over her, only the hold over her heart and some semblance of loyalty.

He watched her leave without another word spoken. The human girl mounted the dragon and was off in the blink of an eye. Inside he was fuming, no one spoke to him this way….not even Rin. In all the years she lived at his side, not once had she ever been so defiant. And now that there was this unease between them he was unsure as to what to do about it. It was not in his nature or in the nature of any demon to let a female be so defiant without some kind of punishment. His fist clenched in mild anger, for he knew that deep down he would never lay a hand on her head. Coming to a decision he walked out of the stable determined to rid himself of the confusion he was unaccustomed to dealing with and the hold that a simple creature like a human female held over his heart.

TBC…..

A/N. WOW! First off I would like to thank those of you who have read and given genuine feedback for this story you know who you are, I really appreciate it. Really, I love writing this story and it's the best feeling in the world when you receive feedback be it good bad or indifferent. 900 hits so far on this story, again if you read a story be kind to the writer and the public at large and let it be known how you feel about it.

Thanks so much, and Happy Holidays,

Isis Black


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own this….

Chapter Seven

Half Demon

Rin held onto the reins tightly as she drove her dragon mount onward, tears clouding her vision as she raced toward the field of lilies where she could be alone. For there was nothing in the world she desired more than to be away and drown herself in solitude. Her world was coming apart at the seams, her lord would never love her, and she felt for sure that she would never know what it felt like to be so loved. His cold manner would never change, and though it was a part of him; a part she had grown to accept and in a sense love it was the very part of him now she hated. And it tore at her heart. Using her long sleeve she wiped at the tears as they fell, intent on loosing herself in the feel of flowers and the serenity they offered.

Slowly A-Un came to a slow decent and her vision was filled with the warmth of green and a sigh of relief filled her however brief. The dragon landed and turned both necks in her direction, he knew she was upset and was unwilling to let her down until she convinced him that she was alright. A small laugh escaped her as she leaned forward and patted the dragon on both heads.

"Thank you A-Un, and here he says that demons and humans can't love one another….." she said to him. He tossed his heads and allowed her to slowly climb down from his back. For a long moment she just stood there and for the first time realized how late in the day it was, very soon now the sun would be setting and was casting a glow of soft reds and pinks across the haze of azure sky. She had no idea how quickly the day had slipped away from her but at that moment none of it mattered. Her mind raced as she began to walk toward nowhere in particular. She could hear A-Un behind her as he plopped down on a soft patch of grass and began to nibble at the long blades within his reach.

Questions assailed her as she walked, why had he saved me all those years ago. What was his purpose….if now he warned her that demons and humans could not love another. He was wrong, and it also spoke volumes of his own feelings. The very same feelings he hid away behind that mask of cold stone. Tossing her head she fought back tears, he was lying he just had to be. How could he say that there could be no love between humans and his kind when he had been so protective of her for nearly twenty years now. His actions spoke only of what a hypocrite he was.

And now she just felt trapped, trapped in his world where he warned of no real love. And abandoned and shunned by her own kind who saw her as nothing more than his whore. A deep sigh escaped her as she pondered taking A-Un and running away, far away from it all. And from anyone where she might be recognized as having ever 'belonged' to Sesshomaru. But where was this place, did it exist. And would he let her go so easily, she whom he could not love. Would he search after her and if he did what would it mean, he confused her more than anything. His actions said one thing and when he spoke it was another. She sank to the ground at the base of a large tree and leaned back into the trunk. Looking up overhead she knew that she should get going back to the estate, but her heart felt like a weight in her chest gluing her to the spot unwilling to let her go back to the torrent of confusion in the lord of the west's household. She began to fidget with the folds of her sleeves when she saw A-Uns heads perk up in alarm and she could sense a presence behind her. She didn't have time to react when she heard the deep voice of man.

"Good evening Lady Rin".

Turning around she saw the form of a man, and as he emerged from the shadows she recognized him at once. It was the man who saved her from being trampled by a demon, a man named Shido. Instantly she stood up and dusted herself off and moved away from him, and though she didn't necessarily deem him a threat she wasn't going to be so careless as to trust him either. He laughed a bit at her abrupt actions before stopping where he stood unwilling to cause the young girl more alarm than was needed.

"Please milady, I will not harm you. I am very sorry that I caused you such alarm but I understand all to well that a woman must be cautious of strange men. Please wont you sit down…" he said his voice relaxed an smooth. Rin observed him from head to toe trying to gauge a threat or a hidden weapon. He was dressed as he had been when last she had seen him, only now he wore what looked like a long black robe with gold trim at the edge. His face was as serene as before and his long black hair hung over his right shoulder stopping just above his waist.

There was an air of mystery about him that held her attention and against better manners caused her to stare at him. His brilliant violet gaze caught hers and he smiled, confused by her silent behavior. He started to laugh, "Why milady acts as though she has never seen a grown man before…"

"I'm…sorry its just that you scared me…I didn't think anyone else knew about this field…" she began suddenly nervous. He nodded and then walked toward her but at a slow yet respectful distance. The loud snort of A-Un broke the silence as the dragon rushed to Rin's side hissing and snorting. Rin almost laughed, as she reached out a hand to the dragon grabbing hold of the reins and whispering words of assurance in his ears.

"The dragon is yours?" asked Shido as he halted in his steps. Rin thought about it a moment while her hands calmed down her dragon friend, "In a manner of speaking yes". she replied.

"I see, well you can tell your demon dragon friend that I mean you nor him any harm. I'm merely a wandering merchant whose made his home nearby at the river village. And I am very sorry to have scared you…."

"It's alright, there's been no harm done. But what are you doing out here at this time of night shouldn't you be at home beside the fire?" she asked with a smirk. Her mood somewhat uplifted. There was something about him that made her feel like she could laugh and how she wanted to laugh .

"I could say the very same of you Lady Rin…."

"Please don't call me that, you……may call me Rin…" she corrected him as she scratched A-Un lazily behind his ear. She wasn't a Lady, she was as plain and simple as the man before her or any young woman from a neighboring village. The title of 'Lady' had been bestowed upon her by her lord, and she didn't want anything further from him.

"Very well then Rin, what brings you out at this hour. Surely the warmth of a good fire awaits you at your estate, and you would be missed by the demon looking after you…."

Rin spun around to face him, "And what do you know about him?" she demanded suddenly wounded by his statement. Her large hazel eyes wavering as she fought back tears and words of anger. Was he implying what the villagers had, that she was nothing less than a demons whore.

"Because I am my own person, _I am_! I'm not his… I'm me, Rin….a girl who can't even remember her last name. Just a girl, who just wants to be herself and be…."

"There there little Rin, I did not mean to offend you….." offered Shido as he slowly approached her. Nothing ate his soul more than to see a woman cry. Cursing himself for bringing up the demon lord he wanted to set her mood back to that of a minute ago where she was light hearted and joking with him. Almost without thought he was at her side and reached out a comforting hand just underneath her chin drawing her attention to him. The hiss of the dragon next to her became more menacing but he decided to move ahead and press his luck.

A sigh of shock escaped Rin at his touch and she allowed his gentle hand to incline her face in his direction. It was brotherly in its affection but gave her butterflies none the less. And when her quivering hazels eyes set upon his violet ones she quieted, caught up in the simple act of his concern. "Please I didn't mean to offend you, it is only common knowledge that you reside with a demon. Don't cry". he said with a soft smile.

"That's right I do reside with a demon, and because of it no one in the village thinks to highly of me…" she stated looking suddenly so sad and abandoned. Shido shook his head and seemed to dismiss the idea of something so trivial. "What do they know of you Rin, in that village. You are dressed in fine clothing, walk with grace and appear confident. It is only natural that you be so envied".

"But I didn't ask for any of it". came her swift reply.

"Sometimes that can't be avoided Rin, what we are is what we are. You just have to accept the life that was given to you and make the very best of it, that's all". he said as he pulled away and Rin was left standing there alone beside A-Un. His words rang true whatever happened in the past that put her in her lords care was done. It was fate and she was at this very minute and moment in life where she was meant to be. And no where else, the life lived of a poor orphaned child was not her destiny but to walk along side demons. A life like none other.

She smiled and looked down at her feet feeling somewhat better about herself and her anger for Sesshomaru began to wane a bit. This had been a good outing away from the estate.

"You should return home Rin, it grows dark…." said Shido as he walked off into the growing gloom of the forest. Rin turned to look up at the sky and the velvet darkness that was fast on its way bringing night.

"Yes, I should…", she said but was suddenly filled with a bit of sadness at having to leave. She had to admit that there was something about Shido that had captured her interest and his tenderness of only a moment ago was quite nice. In all her years of living with Sesshomaru he had yet to show that kind of outward tenderness. Grabbing hold of A-Un's reins she mounted up quickly and turned to thank her new found friend but was surprised to find that he was gone. Almost like his visit was a dream she'd had. Frowning she tugged on the reins and took to the air. She had wanted to thank him for his kindness, it had helped her, and perhaps to meet him again.

Diner that night was a very quiet affair. Sesshomaru didn't speak at all to Rin only gave her harsh glares and seemed to grumble under his breath. It was clear that he was angry but he seemed to be holding himself in check from speaking. Rin tried not to look in his direction at all, she knew that she should have been home hours ago before it grew dark but there was just no avoiding it once she'd started talking to Shido. And she almost smiled at the fond event of their meeting today when she heard Sesshomaru growl very clearly under his breath. Poking at her food she tried to be as lady like as possible and not wolf the food down but her lord was making her very uncomfortable with his vile mood and repressed growls.

A servant girl came into the hall and refilled the water pitchers and brought in fresh sake for the lord of the house, and he nearly snapped at her in an animalistic way when she appeared to move to slowly at his side. Of course the girl was quick to throw herself to thee floor and ask forgiveness and Rin starred up at him frowning. What had gotten into him, again he confused her. This wasn't like him at all, and she guessed that there was more to it than her coming home late.

After his behavior with the servant Rin placed her eating utensils down carefully and sat back from the table, arms folded in her lap. She brought her gaze up to his level and simply starred at him a minute before gathering her courage to speak. It was clear from the way he was sitting that he was wound up tight, and seemed to be having trouble staying composed. She'd no idea that he was still so bent about the incident this morning in the stables. And she really didn't want this tension in the air between them it was maddening.

"I am sorry…." she said simply looking down at her hands. Sesshomaru turned his head in her direction carefully simply starring and saying nothing. He watched as she twisted her hands in her lap which only a moment ago were totally calm. When he said nothing she felt she needed to continue, "for this afternoon in the stable, I'm sorry for being so disrespectful…."

His golden eyes sought hers but she avoided his gaze like hot fire. With a sigh he nodded but there was still a high tension running through him. For the smell of another male was all over her, she reeked of that same scent from weeks ago. Only now it was mingled with something else, a demons scent. And the longer he sat there at the table and mindlessly ate his food and caught scent of this male the sooner he'd figured it out. Rin had been out just now with a half demon. And it ate at him. He was so furious with her and that he didn't really know how to react. Surely going into a rage and dragging the truth from her would only scare her and he wasn't about to have her scared of him.

But her words still clung to him 'With all do respect milord, I do not belong to you…" is what she'd said. And his fist clenched as he reflected on it. He had no right to be so angry. She was a woman now, grown and independent. However the fact remained that she was still under his care and his charge. If anything he was as responsible for her now as he was when she was but a child. She was still untouched and innocent, and she had no idea what human men were like, or for that matter male demons either. He didn't want this tension between them but he was at a loss as to how to deal with it. He had already determined that this was to be her last winter in his home, come the spring he would take her to his brothers village and be done with her. What he hadn't expected was to feel this build of rage and anger that she was….in the company of another male. And a half demon at that, and did she even know that this man was such?

For whatever reason he didn't want her to know that he was on to her and shut his eyes and drew a deep breath. "All is well Rin". he replied as he opened his eyes and affixed her under his hard gaze. He seemed to be back to normal, the tension in his face and demeanor was gone and he was like himself again, reserved and stoic. A sigh of relief washed over her and she gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you milord". she replied and she began to get up from her seat when she looked at him for is consent to leave the table, he nodded and she smiled warmly at him again before leaving the dining hall with renewed spirits. Once the girl was gone from his line of sight and ear shot he let loose a growl and turned his attention toward the night and pondered who this half breed demon was and why Rin had failed to mention anything about it.

TBC…..


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own this….

Chapter Eight

Desire

Later that evening Rin found herself alone in the hot springs chamber that was situated at the end of the west wing of the estate. She was amazed the very first time she had seen it. The wide open space that was big enough for ten families, surrounded the natural rock pool in the center of the room. It's soothing waters and the smell of incense burning always calmed her nerves. Aside from her lord she was the only other occupant in the house that was allowed to use it. As the servants and help had their own facility just behind the manor. Carefully she slid off her robe and cautiously placed her left foot into the water to test its temperature. In the past the water in the springs would fluxuate up and down and sometimes scald the skin it ran so hot. But today it remained constant, just warm enough to be soothing.

With a sigh she walked around to the stone steps and down into the water a few feet before surrendering her body to it and immersing herself completely. Coming up a second later she wiped the water from her eyes and pushed her long dark brown hair back and away. Swimming back a few feet she found a smooth rocky ledge and perched herself there tilting her head back looking up through the open ceiling and the twinkling night stars.

Memories of her childhood came back as she sat there gazing up at the night sky and of asking a certain demon lord about the heavens and what lay beyond them. To her amazement he had answered her questions to the best of his ability and soon after had books on astronomy brought to her. She sighed again, he could be such a mystery at times. And now more than ever he was being perhaps the most mysterious of all. The way he had acted earlier at the stable, that look that had been in his eyes….his statement that demons and humans can not love. That was the biggest lie she had ever heard.

She knew him well enough to know he meant it, that he was very sincere and believed wholeheartedly in his own advice. But it was a lie all of it, if he didn't at least care for her he would have told her to leave while she was till young, or abandoned her among a human village. Keeping an orphaned human child at ones side when one was a demon was not the act of someone who didn't care. Or love. This she knew, at least it warmed her to know he cared and still did but love, true and heart felt love as she desired now…..could there ever be.

Moving away from her perch on the rock she edged over to her left were there was a small basket of various soaps, scented oils and cleaning cloths. Almost mechanically she grabbed a cloth and a soap bar and gave herself a relaxing rub down. Turning her attention towards her hair she ran her already soapy fingers through its long tangled length and lathered it clean before she dunked her entire form into the warm springs staying there a minute as she ran her fingers through her floating hair before reemerging, her eyes shut tight. Running her hands over her face again to clear her vision she tilted her head back allowing her hair to fall into the water and further removed the soap before she opened her eyes only to see Sesshomaru standing at the stone steps in naught but a cloth towel around his waist.

She nearly screamed as she saw him standing there and she gauged that had she been a demon she'd have heard or sensed his approach well before now. But it would hardly do her any at the moment. With one swift movement she whipped around in the opposite direction facing away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly very aware of herself. It wasn't as if he'd never seen her naked she was sure, there had been times were her life was threatened while she bathed and he had come to her rescue too many to count.

Only now there was no impending threat only the strange look in his eyes. It wasn't a look of anger or his customary bored expression but something more….something she had never seen in him or any man in her direction. Desire. He stood there motionless just looking down at her and her quite visible shaking form. It was all he could do for he found her naked beauty to be breathtaking. In the past he had come upon her bathing when some intruding demon wanted to make a meal of her but he had always been careful not to allow his gaze to fall on her naked form. And now that she was more matured, her body curving in every aspect that a woman's should he couldn't take his eyes from her and suppressed a growl of lust that was slowly building.

Her small voice broke the silence, "I didn't know you were there milord….I….I'm sorry….." she had no idea why she was apologizing. He had given her permission to use these waters since she came into his household years ago. Knowing how particular he was and his habits she knew that there was another more remote springs on his property that he had been using recently. And a scenario like this had never happened before. His golden eyes scanned her up and down and he was ever thankful that she couldn't see him or she would have seen the raw desire that was waging within him.

Somehow he found his voice as he moved down into the water not at all ashamed of his own semi nude form. Removing his towel and wading waist deep into the water he quickly found a ledge near the basket of soaps and sank down enjoying the soothing calm the water offered.

"Have you done something wrong Rin?" he asked his voice smooth almost silky in nature. Rin felt a shiver run up and down her spine at the mere tone of it, she had never heard him sound like that before. He sounded so…casual and relaxed. Most unlike himself indeed she thought as she moved further across the way from him. He was in the spring now from the sound of his voice as she didn't have the heart to see where he'd moved off to. Another shiver raced through her and for some reason she thought of Shido earlier that day and it puzzled her.

"No milord…" she replied a bit weakly as she faced the far end of the water. She realized how foolish she was acting, it wasn't like he was going to hurt her. Lord Sesshomaru came in to bathe, and had no idea that she was in here…however he was a dog demon. Surely he could have scented her before he entered the room and yet he did not. Deciding that she was reading far too much into the situation than was necessary she turned, arms still folded over her midsection, toward the stone steps to get out. The demon lord watched the young woman with intense eyes and stone silence as she carefully emerged from the water, her back to him and placed on her white cloth robe. He noticed how her hands trembled with some hidden fear, and her body shivered as though caught up in a fierce wind storm.

Why was she so afraid? Had he been so stern with her earlier today that she felt him capable of physical violence toward her. He growled under his breath and sat back hard against the rock ledge angry that she might be feeling this way. Rin froze when she heard him growl and did her best to tie the sash around her waist in a hurry, hands still shaking. As she secured the last knot she pivoted to her left and looked over at him doing her very best to stay composed. He wasn't looking at her now but there was the barest hint of a scowl on his face and he was rubbing his left shoulder with his right hand.

He was tense, or perhaps as nervous as she was a side she wasn't accustomed to bearing witness to. Only after a long hard battle did he ever rub his missing arm, or after a long day of sparring. Whatever it was the demon lord was a mass of repressed tension and she longed to help him. Allowing her gaze to roam over his beautiful snowy hair and the fine point of his ear and then roaming down to his well defined chest….

"Rin"

"Yes milord…" she replied snapping out of her haze. His eyes locked with hers a minute and it appeared as though he were going to say something else but he hesitated. The air grew thick in that moment as Rin pondered going to him and rubbing his shoulders to ease his tension. But given her feelings for him and his staunch refusal to such a thing….

"You should get to bed". his voice was emotionless and hollow, gone was the softness from only a moment ago when she had been in the water with him. She bowed and began to leave when suddenly she halted. His golden scanned her as she again seemed to puzzle him, "Is there something wrong Rin?"

"No milord, but…I see that you are tense and," and she paused uncertain of herself and what she might be getting herself into," I'd like to help by giving you a massage….I have given Adori hundreds and she says I am quite good and its only to help you re--"

He almost smiled at her sincerity and at her courage to have even brought up such a thing. A massage would be most welcome and the thought had crossed his mind for some time now but he was a creature of honor. If she had been his mate he'd have asked already. But she wasn't and that wasn't something one asked of a female so brazenly. It intrigued him that she was so free spirited to do so. Giving one of his signature smirks he inclined his head in an indication that she proceed. A flush came to her cheeks and she smiled brightly at him walking near the pool and stopping just at the edge. She knelt down on the stone floor and pulled back the long thick sleeves of her robe before flexing her hands. Sure she had given Adori massages, but this would be the first one she'd given to a man, let alone Sesshomaru. Taking a deep breath she looked down at his massive shoulders and could only stare at how broad shouldered he was. Broad but well toned with muscle and power, power she'd too often seen in battle. Another flush came over her as she realized that she was going to touch his bare flesh….

"You would make your lord wait?" he said voice thick with slight annoyance. Taking another deep breath she mumbled a reply and then placed her hands on his shoulders giving a long kneading motion as she leaned in using her body weight. Instantly she felt how tight his muscles were, knotted together and rock hard. It was as if he had never relaxed a day before in his life. She pressed on trying to be as firm as she could without hurting him. Though it was a rather silly idea, a human like herself hurting the infamous lord Sesshomaru with a shoulder rub.

"You may press harder Rin I assure you I wont break…." he stated blankly as though she were tickling him. She blinked quickly in response certain that he was reading her mind. Taking his advice she did and pressed as hard as she dared to with anyone and earned a deep hiss from him, not a hiss of pain but a deep groan of pleasure. He sounded so unlike himself that for a minute thought she was touching someone else entirely. For the harder she kneaded her hands the deeper the rumble grew. Rin smiled evilly as she enjoyed this strange position of power over her lord, and man she loved. It was like something out of a dream right now touching him so innocently this way.

Innocent. Was that really the proper word….

She watched as his neck, which only a moment ago was tense enough to snap right off slowly but surely fell forward and then back to the right. He was enjoying himself, of that she was clear and knew that Adori was right; she was a talented masseuse. For another fifteen minutes she treated his neck and exposed shoulders pulling stray lochs of his white hair away from her kneading hands and fingers. Which by now had grown weary. It had been double the effort to soothe his tension as she was sure any mortal man would have been well bruised from the amount of pressure she used. Applying a bit more pressure she decided that her strength had been exhausted and she released a long breath before bringing her hands to a pause on his shoulders.

"I am afraid that's all I can do for now milord, my hands…."

"Feel very soothing…" he finished her sentence and listened as she gasped and went to pull away her hands when he captured her right hand in his and quickly spun around in the water all in one single fluid motion careful not to pull her in. He could sense her heartbeat rise within her small wrist and watched as the dark iris of her eyes flexed and expanded. It excited him that she seemed so flushed and so excited all in one. There was no fear emanating from her now but a hidden secret he recalled telling her to do away with. He really didn't know what he was doing, he knew that his desire was spiked. The feel of her small unsteady, nervous hands on him brought out the demon inside him. That part that spoke to him in the spring urging him to mate, to bed any female that spiked his interest. And right now Rin with her good intentions had awakened a part of him that very rarely saw the light of day.

Rin was speechless as she sat there her hand in his and just watched the myriad of expressions that crossed his face. There was lust, and desire the likes of which she had never dreamed. His golden eyes were wide and glowing, his breathing deep and labored like he was at war. It was all she could do to keep staring at him, daring not to break his gaze. She'd had heard Adori mention once not to break the gaze of a an animal that was startled or on the attack. Well she was certain that Sesshomaru was neither but the same rules still seemed to apply. If she looked away now what would he do?

There hardly seemed a world around her as he slowly tugged her hand closer towards him, his yellow gold eyes never once breaking in their carnal lust. Her heart beat jumped in her chest and would explode soon if this didn't stop, but this was just what she'd wanted from him. Not just his lust and desire but to be with him, in every way that a woman can with one that she loves. With those very thoughts she leaned into him of her own accord, nervously licking at her now dry lips and saw his eyes drop to that region of her face. He wasted no time and released her hand, reaching now for her jawbone as he delicately pulled her in, his nose grazing hers as he licked her lower lip. She shivered at his strange behavior but allowed him to continue, closing her eyes ever ready….

"oh yes milord…." she whispered unable to control the desire from her mind that she had to voice aloud her joy, her profound joy at this moment and his tenderness. But it broke the spell, and in a flash he shoved her away and waded back into the water. His stoic gaze almost cracking with emotions he kept well in check. Rin collected herself from the floor propped up on her wrists starring at him, frozen and ashamed. Her lip quivered where he'd touched her and her heartbeat raced to steady itself. He'd touched her, been close….and now he pulled away as though it were all some mistake….she was a mistake. His very own.

"Leave" he spat.

"If I have offended you…." she stammered now hating herself and her feelings that much more. He raised his hand from the water and held up his palm in an attempt to quiet her. His breathing was labored and his gaze emotionless as ever," Do as I say Rin". And that was his final word she knew, if she protested again he would grow even more enraged though never did he direct his anger at her. Standing up mechanically she arose from the floor and left the hot springs chamber with unsteady feet, tears unshed in her hazel eyes. Tears that fell like drops of lightning once she was on the other side of the door of the springs and released a sob that she was sure could be heard for miles around.

TBC…..


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own this….

Chapter Nine

Priestess Kagome

The next morning dawned early for the Lord of the West as he emerged from his bed. Although he didn't get any sleep the previous night as his mind was restless and unclear and the sound of Rin's crying reverberated through his sensitive ears. Last night he almost lost control of himself and forever changed the balance of life in his household as he knew it. He'd nearly kissed Rin…and if she'd have allowed him to continue he would have done far more. And that was something he would not have. He cursed under his breath, so determined to regain control over his life and his emotions.

He would be damned if he turned into his father, or his brother. No he would end such ridiculousness right now. The spring could not come soon enough in order for him to maintain his sanity Rin had to leave now. There was no getting around it, by the weeks end she would be but a memory. A hundred years from now he would look back and reflect on her as though she were just a ripple in time and nothing more. A small change that had come and gone in his immortal life that was best left in the past.

Within the hour he was washed and dressed and made his way towards Rin's room uncertain really as to what he would say to her. Several servants saw him approach and bowed deeply and began to chatter and whisper when they felt him out of ear shot. Strange how word had spread of the incident last night and the estate was all a flutter with hushed whispers and false conclusion. He ignored them all, however much he longed to kill them all he remembered that he did need servants if nothing else. This was the only reason he spared their insufferable lives as such. Rounding the corner he stood before Rin's room only to be met by his head maid, Rin's trusted mother figure Adori.

The older woman gave him a respectful bow upon seeing him and remained that way until he gave her leave to rise and face him. In her hands he saw a tray of food, breakfast and it was untouched.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru" she said with a nod. He didn't reply only look past her and listened intently for any sound coming from the room beyond. There was only silence and he released a sigh he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Stand aside woman".

Adori nodded, "of course milord…..but she will not speak I must warn you". Sesshomaru was just about to open the door when he'd heard the woman speak. His hand froze in midstep and he casually turned to face his servant, her hands still wrapped firmly around the breakfast tray. Glancing down he took notice again that not one morsel was touched, not even the fresh juice he knew Rin was so found of. "She will not eat…" he said not really a question but a statement of fact. Adori nodded in response and turned to listen for signs of life in the room as her lord had a minute ago. Shaking her head she began to walk away when Sesshomaru moved after her blocking her path. Adori froze and gave him another respectful bow, she could see the uncertainty in his golden eyes and the worry that was just barely noticeable.

"Milord…" she questioned.

"Rin is not to leave this estate until my return, you will advise her of this. She is to remain on this property and receive no visitors is this understood?"

"Yes milord, well understood". the old woman replied. He grunted and started to walk away when he thought of something else, without turning back he spoke again. "She refused her meal I take it?"

"She did milord" replied Adori with much regret. "You will do well to advise her that by reframing from meals she does herself no good, and that her lord wishes to see her healthy not starved and withered away…"

"Of course milord I will convey the message".

With that Sesshomaru left headed for his study and quickly summoned his chief vassal, Jaken. The small toad demon came sauntering in about five minutes later still adjusting his clothing, sleep still present in his large yellow eyes. Sesshomaru was pacing when Jaken entered and it took the toad demon a minute to reflect on his lords behavior, it was unlike him to pace. It was something he had only seen humans so, but he was quick to keep that odd thought to himself.

"You summoned me Lord Sesshomaru". said Jaken in his tiny scratchy voice. But the taller demon did not stop his pacing instead he began to flex his hand and crack his knuckles surely a sign that he was more than a bit agitated. "We leave Jaken for my brothers village, ready A-Un. We depart within the hour".

Jaken went to carry out the order but froze ready to ask a million questions however only one managed to slip, "Pardon my asking milord by your brothers village? Are you finally going to kill that worthless half demon but good and claim…"

"JAKEN!" was Sesshomaru's only response and the toad demon fell over and scrambled away thankful not to have been sliced in half by the enraged demon. The demon lord watched his minion scurry off and sighed in relief, he wasn't in the mood to deal with him or anyone at this moment. The amount of disappointment he felt directed at himself right now was almost too much to bare. Last night he would have bedded Rin had she not called attention to him by voicing aloud her heated desire. And once more he had allowed the bizarre situation to take place. He'd scented her in the baths before reaching the door of the vast room, known full well she was in there and proceeded anyway. It was more than curiosity that urged him forward it was irrational thought, lust, desire….all of which he tried to deny. But could hold back no longer, her nude innocent form and her delicate touch nearly drove him mad. He was ever thankful that it wasn't spring or he would not have been able to let her leave his presence without having mated her had she been willing or not. And that one part of his demonic nature he was sure would frighten her more than anything else, and he would not have her soft hazel eyes clouded over in fear of him. In order to preserve them both he would send her away.

Some time passed as he waited for Jaken to return and he carefully placed on his armor and sash, and affixed his weapons securely at his side. He looked forward to ridding himself of her and all the emotion she stirred within him. When he could return to his life as it was some twenty years ago before he'd laid eyes on her, and return to the cold hearted demon he swore himself to be.

The village of Inuyasha came slowly into view just over the horizon as the demon lord tugged gently on A-Un's reins. Behind him sat Jaken who had blessedly remained silent the entire ride. The demon lord scanned the tree tops searching out the small form of his brother from his height, wondering from what direction his younger sibling would emerge from. It would only be a matter of time till the half demon caught wind of him and came running sword drawn, with a string of insults. With barely a huff he gave the reins a quick flick with his wrist and the two headed dragon spurned onward headed in the direction of the village.

The sun was high up over head as the dragon slowly made his way downward and landed on a bald patch of grass on the opposite side of a small wooden bridge. He dismounted the dragon at once and advised Jaken to stay with the animal. Jaken nearly grunted aloud that there was no sense in him coming if he was only to be left behind but didn't push his luck in saying so. He sat back on the dragon mount and folded his tiny arms, his staff looking lopsided in his right hand.

Sesshomaru made his way toward the village and was just crossing the bridge when he scented the foul odor that was his brother. Turning up his nose he proceeded forward and managed to get a few feet despite the loud warning in the form of a growl from his brother before the half demon revealed himself.

Inuysaha stood up the road dead center, his hand on his hip ready to draw his fathers heirloom, Tetsaiga. His silver hair caught a bit on the breeze and his face was as determined as ever to face his older brother and end years of conflict. The half demon's growling became even more of a warning and it nearly made Sesshomaru smirk. The brothers now stood within a few feet of each other, both eager for the other to attack.

It was Inuyasha who spoke first. "Just what the fuck do you want?" he barked out in his customary defensive attitude. The eldest demon said nothing and studied his younger sibling for true signs that he might attack before deciding that there was no emanate threat and moved on.

"My business today is not with you _little brother_" muttered Sesshomaru in the most bored tone he could surmise. He walked passed the half demon as though he were the lowliest of insects and dismissed him. Inuaysha raged, he so hated it when his brother taunted him with that phrase. _Little brother_, a fact in itself he wished he could deny. Being related to someone so cold and selfish, conceited and arrogant pissed him off more than even Naraku ever could. But there was something serious on his brothers face none the less, if he had come for a fight he would have known it well within the first few minutes. So there was something else on the agenda.

With one solid leap the half demon was again before his brother blocking his path, his dark brows etched in confusion. Folding his arms he observed his elder brother and curiosity got the better of him.

"Whatever business you got with this village concerns me so spill it, I ain't got all day to be dealing with your pompous ass!"

Sesshomaru lifted a brow and clenched his fist, and barely released a sigh of annoyance before addressing his ill educated brother. "Have you no manners Inuyasha, or are you perhaps deaf. The world does not revolve around you…..if you must know I am here to see the priestess that resides here….your priestess".

The half demons eyes went wide and he started to laugh a bit, "Kikyo?"

"Is your mind always so bent on that dead wench?" Sesshomaru snapped with a knowing grin, watching the hit sting his younger brothers pride. And it had stung for the young half demon launched into a string of profanities that nearly made him blanch.

"Have I perhaps struck a nerve brother?" sneered the demon lord.

Pretending to ignore the reference to Kikyo that only left two other options, either he was here to see old Kaede or he was here to see….Kagome? That latter of the two was what worried him. And he studied his brother up and down questioning just what a demon like himself would require of a human priestess.

"Kaede's away in another village at the moment so I'm afraid…"

"You know perfectly well that I am not here for the old woman Inuyasha do not presume me to be as dense as you are. Where is she?" came Sesshomaru's smooth voice that was as cold and withdrawn as Inuyasha had ever heard. Instantly he went on the defensive a new found fear creeping into his belly. So many times in the past his brother had tried to kill Kagome, too many to count. And now out of the clear blue sky, he was demanding to see her. It made his half demon skin crawl as he rushed to protect her from him, though she was nowhere in sight. "Oh sure like I'm going to tell you where she is, I wouldn't subject her to a demon whose only tried to kill her numerous times. So why don't you do yourself a favor and go back to whatever hell hole you crept out of!".

By now Sesshomaru had had enough of his younger brother, his lack of proper respect and his over all presence. With inhuman speed he lunged at his brother knocking him down into the hard dirt road and stood over him, claws flexing the arced scent of acid dewing at his fingertips. A low growl emanating from his throat, gold eyes now flashing crimson. Inuyasha was taken by surprise but continued to launch more insults at his older brother, refusing to give him what he wanted, his fear his obedience…his dominance. For that was what it always boiled down to now as in the past. Sesshomaru wanted those around him to fear him, it was what he lived for. Power and control and after so many years of dealing with him the half demon learned to call his bluff for all it was worth.

"What are you waiting for _brother_ finish me off!" blurted out Inuyasha his hand still gripping his now untransformed sword. Sesshomaru hissed out an indistinguishable reply before bringing his hand high over head ready to release his full power and poisons when he caught wind of the priestess.

"Inuyasha!" came the panicked voice of Kagome as she rounded the path, a basket of healing herbs in her small hands. Sesshomaru turned to gaze up at the young priestess, he'd quickly determined that she hadn't aged a day since he'd last seen her. Though her style of dress had changed for now she wore the clothing befitting of a priestess, but her long black hair was wild and free blowing carelessly in the autumn wind. Inuyasha sat up and pushed at his brother removing him and then getting to his feet to stand before Kagome who looked very confused and on guard at once since laying eyes upon the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered in surprise and a bit of fear. It had been well over five years since she'd last seen him, after the final battle with Naraku the demon lord vanished almost as quickly as he appeared when Naraku was confirmed dead. Inuyasha growled, "He's here to stir up trouble Kagome go back to the village…."

Kagome turned to look at him and question at his command and decided it best that these two brothers be left alone to fight as they always did, it was clear to her now that neither brother really would kill the other so she sighed and began to walk away when the icy voice of Sesshomaru called out to her, sending a tendril of fear down her spine.

"Woman, I am not here for the half bred. I am here to speak with you…." he said his voice thick and laced with warning. Kagome froze and turned to face him, questions brewing in her mind. "There's nothing for us to talk about Sesshomaru, other than a small bit thanks for helping us with Naraku….some years past. What could I possibly do for you?"

"I will speak with you in private". he stated, it wasn't a request but a statement, a command. And it struck Kagome as very unique that he would come all this way knowing Inuaysha would be present and of all things to speak with her? Surely it was something either of great importance of vast significance. It was on curiosity alone that she agreed much to Inuyasha's staunch refusal.

"Alright, I will speak with you". she replied.

Instantly Inuysha was at her side grabbing her shoulders firmly, a look of wild panic all over porcelain features. "Are you crazy! We don't owe him anything, he's liable to…"

"I'll be ok Inuyasha, please don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Sesshomaru, this way…" she said as she headed down toward the village and the Kaede's hut that was now hers. Inuyahsa watched as his brother pulled himself together and proceeded to follow the young woman a slight sneer on his face, "You're mate worries for you its almost touching".

"She's not my mate". Inuyasha whispered hollowly. Sesshomaru smirked but said nothing more as he followed the scent of the priestess. The village had grown in size since he was last there. So many humans littered the place he nearly tripped over them from his massive height. He couldn't understand how his brother could stand the stench alone, he carefully brought the long sleeve of his robes up to his nose as he glanced around him before entering the small hut.

Kagome sat before the fire and long stick in her hand as she poked the fire, a pot of water boiling just above it. She eyed him wearily as he walked in, instantly he had to duck down so as not to hit the roof. She wanted to giggle at the sight but didn't think it wise given the absurdity of the situation. Sesshomaru, high and mighty lord of the west requesting audience with a human priestess. He walked in with grace and found a small cushion and sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered with a smile. Her mother had raised her with proper manners no matter who the guest was. The demon lord nodded and she took that as a yes and she set about preparing two cups. She observed him from her actions, trying not to stare. His face was as cold an impassive as always, calm and unbreakable. Just what could bring him to her hearth was still puzzling her as she handed him the cup of tea. But he only stared at her refusing to take the cup so she placed it down before him. A moment later he picked it up and took the barest of sips.

"What can I do for you?" she asked now sipping her own tea. She watched as his left brow went up a notch and he allowed his full stony glare to envelop her. "Nothing, Priestess". was his cold reply. Kagome frowned and squeezed her tea cup harshly ready to fling it at him for being so….impossible. A lot like his brother.

"Then with all due respect why are you here?" she asked now annoyed. It did not go unnoticed and his narrowed his gaze in an attempt to scare her but was met with an unwavering vision of brown eyes. "My visit here concerns my ward, Rin. The time has come for her to leave my…," and he paused a minute unsure of himself, "my company. I recall that as a child she was very fond of you." he said and sipped more tea.

Kagome smiled like she had when she was fifteen, of course she remembered Rin. The small orphan child that ran after the mighty lord like some love sick puppy. The girl was always happy despite what others would have speculated, happy to be with a demon who looked after her like a father. Though said demon would never admit it. "Yes, oh how is she! Its been….well a very long time since I last saw her. She's got to be over eighteen now…guess that makes me kinda old". she laughed to herself.

He ignored he and continued his point," I would like to bring her here to live among you humans. It is time…that she live among her own. And live the life a young mortal woman should. I sought you out Priestess to be her new guardian".

"Me?" she replied.

"She admires you and I am sure would feel safe in your care. I can do nothing more for her. What say you?" he asked now staring intently upon her. Kagome felt frozen, what was there to say. Rin was always a happy child, and she was sure now that as a woman the girl couldn't have been more happier, living it up in wealth and with Sesshomaru as her protector. But something gnawed at her, just why was he so intent to get rid of her after all these years. Rin was only human and was no threat to him, and no demon in their right mind would bother her for fear of him. For him to abandon her here in a human village was well…cruel when the only people or persons she had ever loved were now gone from her life. And she had no doubt that Rin loved Sesshomaru. Even without having spoken to her in a great many years.

"Y-yes Rin would be most welcome here. I will do what I can to look after her….but I don't live here as a constant. There are long periods of time that I am away…" she began trying not to sound as though she were refusing but skirting the truth of her going through the well. Sesshomaru frowned but allowed her to continue.

"When would you bring her?" she finally asked when he seemed disinterested in anything further she had to say. He stood up as much as he could in the small space and looked down on her. "Two days from now, she will need to prepare". he said. Kagome frowned again, why so soon? He really was trying to get rid of her.

"Alright, I will get things ready for her here. When should you arrive…how will I…"

"Two days from now at sunset. Look for me in my brothers forest, I can not stomach the smell of this village. You will not bring my brother, Rin will be ready for you". he said as he walked out of the hut. Kagome jumped to her feet and walked out as well catching on a glimpse of him as he began to walk away, when he scented her he stopped. Suddenly filled with a curiosity all his own. Though he faced away from her he spoke as if she stood before him. "Woman, why has my brother not mated you?" he asked so casually as though talking sports or the weather. Kagome gasped as she tugged on the straw mat of the hut. Where had that question come from? It stunned her so much that she couldn't even answer, and began replaying in her mind now all the times she had been close with Inuyasha. All the touches, hugs, kisses and near misses they had over the years. The fights and the bickering, but there was one solitary reason it had never happened. One person whose name hung over them like a dark cloud.

Her voice dry she replied,"Kikyo".

His demonic ears barely heard her and he grunted and walked away satisfied with her answer and the suspicion he'd form confirmed.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own this….

Chapter Ten

The Jade Dragon

It was late when he arrived back to his lands and estate. The sky covered over with thick dark clouds that smelled of rain. He hadn't spoken a word since regrouping with Jaken and A-Un. His mind in a million other places, on a million other things. For the first time in his life he had the barest flicker of doubt. And it wasn't a feeling he liked in the least. His action in sending Rin away was vital, a necessary duty that needed to be done a long time ago. A-Un landed carefully on the dirt path leading into the stable house and he removed himself from the beast at once, for the dragon did nothing but remind him of Rin. And he decided that he too would have to go, he didn't want any reminders of her once she was gone.

It was then that Jaken finally got up the nerve to speak as he took the dragon's long reins in his hands about to turn away. "Milord will you be having tea in your study, I would be glad to bring…"

"That will be fine Jaken, and advise the servants that I am not to be disturbed". he said with a low warning in his tone. Jaken nodded," Yes milord, as you wish". With that Jaken watched his lord walk away and with each step he observed it seemed more and more like he was dreading going into the main house. Like there was some unseen force trying to pull him back though he must move forward. Jaken grumbled under his breath and with a dejected sigh went about settling A-Un in for the night.

Rin sat in her room looking out the window wondering when her life would return to normal, when would she again see her lord. And when she did how would he look at her. The weight of the world was pressing down heavily upon her and all she could do was keep breathing and living, stuck in her feelings of love. Without thought her small hands traced her lips were he had been ever so close, and the scent of him as he pulled her to him was intoxicating. He couldn't have known what sweet pleasure he had given her by holding her hand, or breathing so very close as to have kissed her. But in the end she'd ruined it, ruined her one chance to show him how much she cared.

It was her own small scared voice that broke the spell, the spell they were both under. And now all she could think of was her own shame. He'd warned her that he could never love her, not in so many words but he had. She knew from the time of a child that he was a very powerful lord over a most coveted region, and that he would never risk his honor, his family name or reputation for the want of a mortal woman. She'd figured these things out when she was fifteen. At well over twenty she still tried to convince herself that he was right and that it wasn't proper or excepted for there to be anything between them but friendship, if you could call it that. The more she thought about it, this strange relationship they shared the more the word relationship seemed out of place. And again she was left to ponder why he kept her in his home, among his servants and most of all under his protection.

Was she just some exotic pet, like A-Un? Or did she have any worth at all in his world. Tears slipped down her face and she was to tired and broken to care. Her hazel eyes stared out blankly into the dim of the room, a plate of food sat on the vanity. Ready to be eaten, but she had neither the strength to move or the will to dine.

The door to her room came open slightly and the gentle presence of Adori filled the air. Rin sighed, she was most likely here to chastise her for not eating, but there was no point in it. Her stomach could not hold nourishment right now it was so terribly unsettled. She'd seen servants girls go through this when they spoke of rejection from a jilted lover. And this was what pained her now, only she'd never even had the pleasure of knowing her 'lover'. It was degrading. Adori stood before the vanity table and put her hands on her hips giving a warning sigh that she was tired.

"Rin you have too eat, you cant pine away like this girl its not healthy. Your mortal body will grow feverish and ill if you don't take in some food. And besides that didn't you hear what I'd said to you earlier….what Lord…"

"Yes Adori I remember". came Rins quick reply. She couldn't stand to let the old woman finish. For she was about to mention him, and she couldn't take mention of him at this moment. His very name always did carry weight even when the demon lord was no where in sight and it already weighed too much now. In her dreams and waking thoughts. Adori nodded, "Very well then, I shall be back in a minute with a fresh plate of fruit. The last of this year…I saved especially for you. I know how much you've always liked fruit. I'll just take this…"

"Is he….is he back…" mouthed Rin unable to keep the question to herself. The young woman watched as Adori stood a bit taller but her shoulders rose and fell in a long thought out sigh before turning to the girl in the dark, her canine eyes taking in everything. Rin looked a fright, her hair was loose and seemed to sink, unlike the vibrancy it usually beheld. And her eyes lacked the jubilance she was sure her lord was so attracted to. He wouldn't want to see her now a heartbroken young woman.

"Yes child he is" was all she could say as she turned to leave the room, tray in hand. Rin bit back tears as the news of his arrival was confirmed. Some how deep down she'd sensed his return, she didn't know how but she did. After so many years of his presence and his strong demonic aura she felt him in her bones and the deepest part of her soul. It was no wonder she was so in love with him, his essence was in tune with her own.

Sesshomau sat in his study carefully checking over the days work that piled up in his absence. More negotiations, treaties, alliance requests and without fail wedding proposals for Rin. He picked up one that was still rolled and sealed, it stank of wolves and there was a dark paw print. As if things could get more absurd with these proposals, he thought. Now the wolf tribe the very tribe that had killed Rin some years ago was tying to snivel up to him and gain his favor by way of marriage to his ward. It was not only insane but utterly in bad taste. He tossed the scroll toward his fire pit but missed and it landed just outside the rim, escaping its destruction and he growled in agitation.

He didn't even know why he was attempting to get any work done, his mind wasn't really in it. But it was a duty, yet another constant in his life that had to be maintained and attended to, and could not be over looked. The lands his father had worked so hard to attain could not be left unattended or unpatroled for very long. The risk of an uprising was always on the horizon and he made sure to quiet any such fires while the lands remained his. But lately he had been very remiss in his task, for a certain human female had taken root in his mind and wouldn't leave him alone. Her innocent nature and romantic fantasies had disturbed the steady balance in his life. And he so longed to be free of her.

A clap of thunder roared over head and he shuddered at the sound. His delicate ears ringing with the pang of the discharge and he sensed many more long before they were due. Sitting back on his cushion at his desk he steadied himself, pen in hand for more documents that required his signature when a knock came to his door. It was Jaken and he grunted his approval for the imp to enter. A second later Jaken came strolling in, a small wooden box in his hand, and he carried it with much care. He stopped before his lord and bowed.

He'd nearly forgotten that he summoned the imp some time ago. "I have the trinket milord, everything is ready and in proper order." stated the imp as he held out the box with reverence. Sesshomaru continued to finish signing the document before him before placing the ink quill back in its container and leaned over to gaze upon the wooden box. It had been years since he had seen that box, it was kept hidden away with his fathers things in a storage room of heirlooms. All his childhood possessions, his fathers vast suits of armor, weapons of nostalgia, and his mothers things.

Sesshomaru stared at the box a minute like it would spring to life and attack him, his golden gaze lost in some instance of time. Slowly reaching out with his one hand he took the box, that weighed not more than a feather to him. He dismissed his vassal at once. Jaken bowed again knowing what significance the box held for his lord and remained silent for once and exited the room. Turning the box over in his palm he noted the writing that was beginning to fade with time,

"_To my beloved Sayuri, _

_May you forever wear this pendent. The "Jade Dragon" Long has it been in my family and been a protector of women. Let it be my eyes and ears, heart and soul to protect you eternally. _

_Inutashio_

Seeing his fathers writing stilled him a minute, it was so very unlike his own. It was bold in its characters. Strong powerful strokes that could still command even from the grave. His own writing was more refined and delicate, having been taught by a strict teacher. But perhaps what stilled him more was the significance of the box for it had been his mothers. Inside was a token of his fathers love for a woman he barely recalled his father spending much time with.

With much respect he opened the box and gazed down at the silver chain with the small jade stone that was shaped like a water dragon. Its claws extended clutching two stone balls in its mighty feet. The stone gave off an aura that both reminded him of his mother and his father, as if both their spirits haunted the jewelry. He sighed, maybe they did. But none of it mattered. Closing the box he sat in down on his desk and began to undertake his final task for the night.

Sesshomaru turned angrily in his bed trying in vain to seek the sleep that eluded him for a second night in a row. The loud clap of thunder and thick smell of rain would not relent and he was left to sit up, his right arm reaching to rub at his missing appendage. The weather was never kind to that lost limb, and the rains brought out a mysterious ache that never bothered before. He sat back and casually turned to his left to look out the semi open window and the trickle of rain that had already intruded into his chamber. A soft sigh escaped him as he leaned further back atop his pillows and closed his eyes trying to rid his mind of conflict so that he could find rest.

And yet the longer he sat there, pretending to be at ease and desire sleep all he could think of was the woman just down the hall. The questions assailing him, what would life be like without her in it? What was life like before she arrived. Instantly he knew the answer to that, dismal. Or at the very least a series of routine, divide, destroy and conquer. He reasoned that her presence didn't necessarily take away from that, for he still wanted all three of those things. However her presence when she was a child did pull him away from the blood letting to follow had he been unhindered by her existence. He still killed with fervor, and destroyed all those in his path. Gaining more lands and more enemies and a reputation that could almost rival Naraku.

He refused to allow himself to think she'd changed him, his nature was far to set and carved in stone. Not even his father could change his mind once it was firmly planted upon its task…but Rin. Just the other night she'd begged him not to slaughter the only remaining human village on his lands. However one choose to look at it, her pleas and tears reached some part of him. The part of him that he believed was ruthless and could never be altered. She who was raised in his house, well educated, taught to be the epitome of a great lady. Down on her knees grabbing hold of his kimono, begging him not to kill the lowly humans who had so insulted her. She was better than this, and he was above it all.

Another loud clap of thunder resounded outside far off in the distance and he opened his eyes to gaze at the flash as it enveloped the room in a blaze of pure white light. The throbbing pain in his side seemed to intensify and he was about to climb beneath his sheets once more to fain sleep when he heard the soft cry of Rin. The thunderous fury of nature could not dull his sensitive hearing and he sat up and listened intently again, this time the cry was distinct. Her voice was soft but panicked.

Garbing his robe from that lay near the floor of the bed he donned it and opened his screen door headed very clearly in the direction of her nightmarish screams. He sniffed the air and tried in vain to scent out an intruder but found only the night air and smell of rain. No, there was no intruder only the soft call of his ward calling out "No!" to an unseen attacker in her sleep. Barefoot he strode down the hall until he was at last at her door only to be meet there by Adori.

The old woman dressed in her night clothes, a deeply embroidered brown robe that trailed behind her. Her once black hair now mixed with gray trailing down her back. She scented her lords arrival a few minutes ago and awaited him before entering Rin's room. Slightly curious to watch him interact with the girl she knew he would be abandoning in two days time.

"Milord". she said with a deep bow and proper respect. He nodded at her and then reached for the door opening it at once, not even bothering to converse. Sesshomaru was met with Rin's small body tossing and turning in her sleep, the sheets that should have shielded his eyes, tossed away and all over the floor. Her breathing high and erratic, her small hands reaching out to swat at some vile thing that haunted her. Long brown hair wild and fanned out behind her. Adori brushed beside him and sank down to her knees and carefully pulled Rin into her lap, shaking her and tenderly pulling her out of her nightmare. Rin's hazel eyes came open with a start and she nearly slapped Adori, still hazed over in her dream when she recognized the old woman and hugged her close.

"Oh Adori! I'm so sorry….it was just a dream….it was ….just a dream…" she breathed out in relief as she clutched the older woman for dear life. "Its alright Rin we have all had bad dreams." soothed Adori as she stroke the young girls brown hair in a tender gesture. Rin sighed and held her even tighter, and for the first time in ages she longed to see her mother and cry all her out her woes.

"But it wasn't just a dream Adori…it was something that did happen to me. Long ago when I was a child…."

Adori felt her stomach sink at the far off sound in the girls voice. The pain and remembered fear spoke volumes in the young woman and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear about someone so lovely experiencing anything but sun and laughter. Not fear and horror. Adori sat back and made Rin settle back into the sheets when Rin saw him standing there. A small gasp escaped her as her hazel eyes met his and suddenly she didn't know if she could speak anymore. Her heart froze in her chest and she thought she might pass out from the weight of the dream and steady heat of his golden stare. She'd been so caught up with Adori that she didn't even see or sense him there.

Laying back on the bed she allowed Adori to gather the blankets from the floor and she carefully tucked them in all around her while Sesshomaru stood, his long frame leaning against the door way. His loose white robe exposing a small glimpse of his well toned chest and Rin looked away instantly. There was no emotion in his eyes as was customary to his nature, and if there had been concerning her she reasoned he left it on the other side of the door.

"Perhaps I should get you some nice hot tea to relax you and that will get you back to sleep child…" whispered Adori as she sat back, folding her hands in her lap. Rin refused her offer at once.

"Oh no, Adori…I don't want to be any more of burden on you tonight, " and she laughed a bit," it really was only just a dream…it was long ago. Could never happen again…."

"All the same young lady, I will get you some tea. It will relax you and besides a young thing like you shouldn't be having such horrid nightmarish dreams. Your mind should be on happiness ,pretty flowers and fine robes." stated the old woman as she arose from the girls bedside and slowly made her way from the room. Rin felt the stillness in the night air thicken as she eventually brought her eyes up to meet Sesshomaru's. He hadn't spoken a word to her yet, only stood there. His arms folded, his hair loose and wearing that casual white robe that exposed a bit of his flawless self. She was embarrassed now to have awoken him, and no doubt caused him to rush to her side when he felt she was in danger.

His golden eyes seemed troubled to her, his gaze now that Adori had left the room seemed filled with a worry that none but her could notice. Taking deep breaths she looked away from him and started to twist the fine fabric of her blankets in her hands, as though it held all the answers in the world. She wondered if he would ever know what the weight of his stare did to those around him. For it was a deep soul searching stare, that demanded obedience and answers to any question he might pose.

After a long minute he broke the silence. "It was the wolves?" he said knowing for all certainty that he was correct. He watched as her shoulders went tense immediately and her breath caught at the sound of the word. For years since she'd lived in his house she would have such dreams, such waking nightmares of the animals. The animals that had killed her when she was eight. Many times while they wandered the wilds she would wake from such a dream and call out for him to save her. And each time she did he would send Jaken or some other servant to attend to her, as he couldn't bring himself to deal with such outbursts…and her tears and least of all her emotion. And so he always acknowledged this side of her but always from the outside. After all he had given her back her life and felt that she alone should deal with it, that in time she would revert back to whatever normalcy her life held before the wolves attack. But to no avail for it was clear that she always would.

_Humans_, he sneered to himself.

Rin was to upset to offer him her reply so she simply nodded and concentrated on holding back her tears as she looked out the open window, inhaling the scent of the rain and tying to find peace in it. Images of the wolves as they circled her filled her mind, and of how no one was there to save her. Of being cold and abandoned, only to be revived by this demon before her. And of all the nights she called out in her sleep only to never receive his comforting presence or kind word. She had always dismissed this as just being a part of his nature. After all he was a demon, what could such a creature like him, who would most likely never know death say to her anyway. But he was here now, standing at her doorway, obviously concerned.

"You needn't worry yourself that will never happen again". he spoke suddenly catching her by surprise. Surprised to hear him make such a declaration she looked up at him still standing there, as though he were made of white stone. Studying him with her soft hazel eyes she wanted to smile but held back. His words held such, promise of protection she just had to hear more…had to understand and know why he would always protect her. She'd hoped it was for honor, duty. But most of all she'd hoped it was for love.

"Why?" was all she could manage to say as she forced herself to look at him. Knowing that here and now might be the first time she might ever witness true emotion from him. She longed to see it if only once concerning her. The demon lord was stilled, and he hardened his gaze ten fold so that he might appear that much more imposing to her. But her eyes never wavered, he knew she was seeking answers. Trying to confirm something of him that he was unwilling to otherwise give. And he would not be manipulated, would not bend to her mortal fantasies when it came to his 'feelings'. And so he did the only decent thing he could surmise, he lifted his heavy frame from the doorway and left her there alone in the dark.

In utter astonishment Rin watched him leave amazed and bewildered by his action. It left her feeling cold and abandoned all over again. With this one thing, that she had seen him do a hundred times before in the past. To walk away from anything that might cause him to reveal a deeper part of himself. She found that she could cry no more that night, leaning back in her bed she willed herself to find sleep. But it never came.

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own this….

Chapter Eleven

The Lords Decision

The very next morning Rin found herself seated at the breakfast table, sitting up straight on her cushion her delicate hand holding to a chopsticks. She couldn't understand how she'd gained the strength to even move this morning after the rains and her night mare last night. When her lord had walked away from her reusing to answer her questions Adori had reappeared with a hot cup of tea. And she realized now that the old woman had spiked the tea with some sleeping agent, for soon after she was fast asleep again. But it was a dreamless sleep. Of that she was thankful at least. But now the sun was overhead and the morning was well underway.

The servants ushered in with trays full of rich breakfast foods all very sweet smelling and filled the small dining hall with long lost memories and days gone by. It was strange to her how food managed to do that. Almost absentmindedly she began to eat her food, some sweet cakes and a bowl of rice. Her lord sat just at the head of the table, eating his food with care and meticulous grace like no other mad she'd ever seen. As always he was a man of few words and said nothing to her when she arrived at the table. His golden eyes barely met hers when she wished him 'good morning'.

And so she sat there alone at the table with him, quietly taking in the morning and the reserved presence of one another. With a silent sight she sat back and hugged her arms close, there was a chill in the air. The weather was changing and very soon now the harsh rains would turn to white snow, and another year would pass. Only now she couldn't help but wonder what the future might hold for her. Surely this life, the life spent with this demon was to be her fate. It was what the gods meant for her, to be found by him. To follow him and eventually live under his care for the rest of her life. And….to love him from afar. This last admittal of fate was the only one she tried in vain to live with. To reason with. But always it haunted her and every single 'caring' action her lord exposed only fueled this growing fire within her.

She wondered if he cared.

The demon lord watched his young ward sit back placing her utensils down beside her eating tray. Waiting for him to acknowledge that she was done and needed to be excused. He had to give her this at least she was very respectful of him, in may ways none of servants displayed. Then again she wasn't a servant, and his brow lifted in confusion as to what it was really that he should call her…consider her to be. At over twenty in her human years she was no longer truly worthy enough to be called a 'ward'. And yet that was all he could bring himself to call her.

"You may go Rin if you are finished". he said in his most relaxed yet detached voice. He watched as she nodded and gracefully arose from her seat and excused herself from the dining hall. With a cool stare he watched her, how her small frame moved within the many layers of clothing her kimono allowed. If one didn't know any better they would have guessed that she really was of a noble house, the way she carried herself. It was no wonder so many demons and humans had sought her hand. But the suitors were another matter he would thankfully be relieved of when word spread that she was no longer under his roof. Drinking down the last bit of tea in his cup he prepared himself for the day ahead for it would be a very tense and stressful day indeed.

Rin left the hall and decided that she would try and brave the weather and go out to the stables and check on A-Un. And though she very much wanted to ride, the fierce winds and the turbulent weather called her better judgment to shake off the idea. She retuned to her room and found a thick robe that was lined with fur in her closet and headed out toward the stables. The house was a maze of movement as they prepared the home for the onslaught of the bitter winter that always visited the west. Several of the demons she passed along the way smiled up at her, but some had weird forlorn expressions on their faces. Perhaps they all heard about last night and her weird dream, well they were demons and no doubt her screaming was heard all over the massive compound.

Now slightly embarrassed she moved with more renewed energy to get out and away from the probing and sympathetic eyes of the house servants. Standing on what was the front porch of the grounds she took a deep breath and was rewarded with a sense of clam at the clean briskness of the air. It was still rather cloudy out, and she pulled her robe closer to her form to gain more heat. Stepping down the stairs she made her way towards the stable.

But as she rounded the corner she was met with a very strange sight, just outside the stable house were several small traveling trunks and boxes. Each one was sealed shut, and some had very expensive baubles and fine and rare foods scattered across them. One she'd recognized from her trip into the human village. The fine linen she herself had picked out from the old vendor. It lay casually folded, resting just inside one of the rich mahogany chests. There were servants lifting more items and more chests. Just what was going on here.

It was then that she noticed the stable doors were open and she heard the unmistakable voice of Jaken as he ordered someone 'not to put that there'. What on earth was he going on about? By now one of the servants, a small boy had run into the stable and a second later a frantic Jaken appeared waving his arms and ranting in some gibberish Rin couldn't make out. Caught off guard by this 'moving' scene before her she stared down at him with a growing sense of panic the likes of which she'd never felt well within her.

"Master Jaken…what's going on here?" she asked as she watched yet another trunk be lifted and taken out of her sight. No one would meet her in the eye and it caused more of a panic within her. Why would they not meet her gaze, had she done something to offend them?

Jaken didn't answer her he only called for them all to hurry that there was no time to waste as their lord had commanded. "Rin, what are you doing here?" he finally said as he waved his Staff of Two Heads around wildly. Rin frowned," That's what I should be asking you Master Jaken, why are all these people here? Is Lord Sesshomaru to receive guests or something…is someone going away?" she asked and that last question came out slowly. And her heart sank, no….it couldn't be.

She watched as he shrank away at the question and ran back inside the stable to lecture a young boy for not taking better care with a box he'd had in his hands. The young woman followed him, almost in a daze as she moved inside the stable. It appeared as clean and ordinary as it always did but only now there were lesser demons everywhere, moving around boxes and chests from a storage room located at the back of the stable. Rin had always wondered what was kept in there and she quickly sighed in relief for a minute, guessing that it had nothing to do with her. That winter was approaching and that her lord was making room back there for storage…for the winter.

There was a loud snort from A-Un a minute later and she dismissed the confusion of the room and went to the dragons side. She put out her hands and laughed as the dragons slick tongue came in contact with her smooth bare palms and she found herself scratching him behind both his ears.

"What's going on here boy?" she asked the dragon and he snorted and tried to nudge her on his back. She laughed and played with a minute carelessly until she noticed that he was saddled, and not only that had several strange bags attached to his riding skirt. She knew those traveling bags. From when she was a child, and even then only a few times. They were for long trips, when they would journey east. What did it mean now, on a day like this.

Something greater than herself was about to happen and in that moment she couldn't sit still with questions anymore, couldn't deny the fear lacing its icy hands through out her heart. Turning from the dragon she found a very flustered Jaken who tried to avoid her gaze but she squatted down to his height and caught his shoulders in her firm grip making him turn those yellow eyes her way. "What is going on here, why is A-Un saddled….what are all these things?" she demanded.

"So many questions silly human girl…this Jaken…uhh doesn't know what your talking about…" he said still squirming in her soft grip. But she wouldn't be turned away and she shook him now and his staff fell out of his hand with a loud clang to the stone floor. More servants passed her with trunks, that made at least eight now that she'd seen. How many more were there, and what was in them?

"Master Jaken please tell me what going on…please…I have to know". she begged and tears almost bubbled to the surface as she looked down at the toad demon. He was trying to avoid her gaze, and he could sense the emotion that was coming off her in steady waves. And faintly detect the scent of tears that remained hidden behind her hazel eyes. She was such a fragile thing, this human he thought. By all accounts she should know, and should not have found out this way. But who was he to tell her, he just a loyal subject. A worthy follower, and why hadn't his lord told her yet. They had only one day left to go before she was to depart. It was cruel that she see this…knowing that there would be questions.

"Release me at once human, and I might reveal to you what I can…" he said carefully. Instantly he was released and he stood back away from her. Leaning down he picked up his staff and leaned on it for support, wondering if he was doing the right thing. With a sigh he looked off to the end of the stable hall and tried to find the exact words that would suffice, but no matter how he said it Rin would put the information together and figure it out. And so he resolved himself to tell her the truth of sorts.

"All these things are yours Rin, every basket, trunk and item. They are all yours…milord has kept them here and added to them each year." he said and trailed off not knowing if he should say more.

"Yes, and…" she demanded softly still not understanding.

"Well you see….he's had me buy them and…" he stammered. Rin listened with baited breath, still hunched before him. "Milord is very wealthy and just buys you things that he feels you'd like…"

"Master Jaken please, out with it!" she cried now loosing her patience. The toad demon sighed and decided that it was now or never. "Oh alright! Silly human just remember that you asked me, that I would never….these items are all yours. They are a part of your dowry! Over the years you have had suitors and all this was to go with you when you were 'married' off!"

She believed him there was no need not to. It made sense now of course, all these boxes and everything Adori had told her in secret. That for many years demons had sought her hand in marriage…humans too. So this is what her lord was up to, he was going to send her away to be married. The idea of being married off to some strange demon made her sick to her stomach, just who was he. And how dare her lord make such a decision on her behalf without speaking with her. Slowly she stood up and tried to fight down the sick feeling that was welling up from within.

"Who is it Jaken, who am I too marry?" she asked as though in a trance. "Marry? What on earth are you talking about girl?" he shouted up at her. She nodded mechanically and tried to clear her throat, hoping that whomever she was to marry was half the demon her lord was. But there was no other quite like Sesshomaru. Of all the respected demon lords she'd encountered while in his home he was without question the most dignified, honored and respected one in all of Japan. Suddenly she couldn't think straight anymore, the weight of it all was too much and she left the stable house headed toward the manor. Jaken ran after screaming all kinds of things, trying to assure her that no matter what happened to her it was with her lords best intentions. However the toad was cut short as he rounded the stable doors only to see Sesshomaru standing on the porch a frozen look in his golden eyes. Rin noticed him a minute later.

At first she tried to be respectful and gave him a polite bow, then the swell of anger built up within her. If all that Jaken said was true he _was_ marrying her off, getting rid of her. And it had all been planned, for some time at least. Sesshomaru regarded her coolly and looked past her at Jaken, who by now had thrown himself to the ground to ask for his forgiveness.

"Milord this lowly Jaken asks for your understanding, I was cornered milord! With naught but to tell the young girl…"

"SILENCE JAKEN!" came the lords booming voice above all the noise in the courtyard. Rin blanched at the sound in his otherwise smooth voice, it was rare that he seemed so angered to raise his voice like that and shout. No doubt scaring every living thing within ear shot. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes down at Jaken as though willing the toad to burn on the spot. But only minutes later he carefully turned his attention to his young ward and saw the mix of hurt, anger and questions brewing within her soft hazel eyes. He had hoped that Jaken could have been more discreet about preparing her things as he'd instructed. But it was clear that the toad wasn't capable of following such orders, he would be punished most severely in the coming hours. As for now there was Rin, and that strange look in her other wise soft eyes.

"When were you going to tell me milord?" she accused. Her voice was laced with budding anger and she didn't care in that moment a bit if it was disrespectful or hurt his great pride. The demon lord peered down at her from his massive height and position on the porch, a dark brow raised in question. Just what had Jaken told her, and above all else how dare she question him like this. Before his subjects!

"You will follow me now Rin". he stated with a deep sneer. Turning she found Jaken peering up at her from his place in the dirt, a look or regret all over his green face. It wasn't fair that her lord be angry with him for doing the right thing, for telling her the truth. She whispered down to him that she was sorry and walked blindly after her lord.

She'd followed him into the study and just stood there as he shut the door and then walked away toward his desk. It was clear that he wasn't going to look at her as he sat down at his desk, a desk that was remarkably clear of paper. There was but one lone object on his desk, well two really. The ink well with its quill, and a small long wooden box that was no bigger than her hand. Aside from that she was amazed to see his precious office so free of clutter. But his cleaning habits were truly the furthest from her mind, she tried to focus on anything really to keep herself together. Anything that might keep her two feet underneath her and her tears in check.

"What has my idiot vassal told you?" he demanded furiously.

She swallowed," Please milord forgive him…I made him tell me its not his fault please don't do anything vile to him, he really is your faithful…"

"ANSWER the question Rin!" he barked.

"Only the truth milord". she replied quietly, not at all comfortable with him and his yelling and fell mood. He sighed still not satisfied with her poor answer. "And what truth would that be Rin. It's not like you to be so vague".

Somehow the way he said that felt like a slap to her face and for a minute she almost succumbed to tears but she held fast and did not cry. In the past few weeks she'd already cried enough, tears wouldn't save her if he truly had his mind set on getting rid of her to some demon no doubt.

"That I am to be married…." she breathed out. He whirled around in his seat cushion and stared at her in apparent shock. Just what did she just say, marry! Of all the absurd things he could think of this was the lie that Jaken had told her? It would have been less of a sting to simply tell her that she was going far away and to his brothers wench no less, but marriage. He couldn't do that to her when she was seventeen when the letters started to arrive. And he couldn't do that now. No wonder she was so beside herself.

"I see" he said now as he tapped his long claws on the floor beside him creating a rather sickening sound that filed the space between them. Rin looked carefully in his direction but still couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. So it was true, the way he seemed to nod along and say nothing, it all seemed so very very true. Nervously she pulled at the corners of her fur robe and stood there like a deer caught about to be devoured.

"And you believe him?" he finally said a few minutes later. Rin nodded," yes milord I do. I know of the suitors who have been asking after me. It all makes sense…why wouldn't I believe him? Unless there's more…"

"Who told you of suitors?" he demanded.

"I over heard some servants…milord". she lied. And in that moment she realized that she had never until now told him a lie. But she didn't want Adori dragged in here and grilled or worse like Jaken was sure to be. He gave a her a deep scowl but didn't pursue the matter further. "Sit down". he ordered and she moved to take a seat in the only available cushion available and that was right in front of him. Her gaze was still not focused upon him she couldn't stand it. To look at him now would be her undoing and she would loose it, knowing how much he hated emotional displays.

"There is to be no marriage between you and some suitor Rin, you were very badly misinformed. However there is another matter that needs to be addressed, one that you should be made aware of".

A bright smile graced her as she processed his words. There was to be no marriage, what a relief. Just what was Jaken talking about then, and why had he said what he did. Well, she deducted…none of it really mattered now. She wouldn't be married off to some demon or human….but that still left her with questions. Like why she'd never known about suitors to begin with or the fact that she had a dowry. What was all that about anyway if she was never to be married off. Her lord left her with more questions than she'd ever receive answers to.

She was so caught up in trying to figure her lord out when she finally caught his last statement. 'Another mater that needs to be addressed'. What was that.

"Rin…."

"Yes milord?" she didn't like the way he'd spoken her name. Like he was suddenly at a loss of words. And that was something that never happened to him. He was always sure of himself, ever confident and wise. For him to falter even a bit and with her name no less meant something else…something far more serious and sinister. And she tried to prepare herself for whatever it was still hoping that it wasn't her worst dream made a realty.

Sesshomaru thought about it only a moment longer before deciding that Rin had to know, there was no right or wrong way to inform her. He should have mentioned it at breakfast, yes. That was the proper time, or the night before sometime after her nightmare. Damn, he cursed to himself. He so longed to be free of this indecision, life was so much more simpler without these unwanted 'feelings'. He watched as she sat up straight, her eyes focused on him, the barest hint of a soft smile on her youthful face.

Wasting no more time he spoke," Rin the time has come for you to leave my house. You are a child no longer and do not require my express protection. I have made arrangements to send you to my brother's village. There you will be looked after by his wench".

Rin went numb and she literally felt her hands and face drain of all warmth as she felt herself sink. Her head began to swim and she felt that at any moment she might loose her breath and faint away. Why…had he just said….spoken her worst fear. The fear that she be separated from him for good. She knew him, his word was always final and unwavering. Tears long since held in check erupted from her a deep wail emanated from deep within her breaking heart.

"Milord…why! What have I done…please tell me and I swear! That I will never offend you in such a manner again. Just please DON'T send me away…don't send me away from your side…" she wailed as she fell on her hands in a deep bow. It was a bow that commanded his attention. She didn't care how she looked in his eyes right now, but she had to stay. This home was the only real home she'd ever known where she was happy. Traveling at his side or welcoming him home from long trips, catching his rare smiles or quick wit. Her banter with Jaken and her long rides in the country with A-Un. But above it all there was always **_him. _**

Her admiration as a child that as she grew to a woman turned to love. The questions she fought over and over in her mind that such a love was wrong. But always it returned, steadfastly that she loved him and needed him. Knowing as the world did what he thought of such pairings between humans and demons. But she'd always told herself that she was different, that he would change for her. And put aside his prejudices one day….what was to become of her now. Without him, she didn't want to think about it.

"Please milord I beg you don't do this…I…"

"The decision has been made Rin" he said slowly. He display of groveling was unsettling him, he had never seen her quite like this. She was female and many times in the past he had seen her upset over something as trivial as a bird dead in the gardens, or a lame horse that needed to be put down. It all paled compared to the creature before him now. She was broken or at the very least was breaking right before his eyes. But his reserve remained constant, he could not allow her to live her life a she had. He was a demon and she a mortal woman, a very attractive and innocent mortal woman. After the incident at the springs he knew things would further get out of his control and he could not lose his control and become like his father.

"But why….what did I do?" she finally managed to sound out from her spot on the floor, her wild brown hair covering her. She appeared a mass of fabric and hair on the floor, her shallow breathing the only clue that she was not some demon or monster herself.

Bedding her and spawning more half breds to sully his father and ancestors great achievements and legacy. He wouldn't permit it, and he had been indulgent of her enough. Far more than he knew he ever would another female. "This Sesshomaru has decided and the matter is finished. You will go to your room and prepare your belongings, we leave tomorrow evening".

He stood up and walked passed her and suddenly anger replaced her misery and breaking heart and she couldn't hold back her questions at his actions and she lifted herself from the floor. "Is it so wrong to love you my lord. Am I so dirty with my human blood that to keep me in your home one minute longer insults you? You should have let me be married off at seventeen, allowed me to at least find the love you wont ever offer…but you didn't! You wanted to keep me all to yourself and for what?"

The demon lord was growling low in his throat now at her most outrageous outburst to date. She knew far more than she let on about the suitors, not that it mattered now. And yet he couldn't move as he pondered her questions to which he still did not have an answer for himself. Yes he had kept her long beyond anything he had expected, and yes he had denied her knowledge of suitors. Reflecting that he could have been rid of her long ago, he had only to except an offer and she would leave his lands for all time.

"Careful Rin…" he warned his voice growing tense with anger and the hated fact that she was correct. But the young woman persisted," how could you keep such secrets from me milord…." she breathed out, fresh tears caused her to loose what nerve she'd just gained. He let out a snort and turned to her than walked toward his fire pit and reached down for the sealed scroll that he'd tried to destroy a night ago. With a snarl he threw it at her feet and sat back waiting for her to open it.

Shocked at this she numbly lifted the paper from before her and hazarded a quick glance at him before opening the scroll. A second later her eyes grew wide with shock and disgust and she flung the paper as far away from her as her small arms could muster. It had been a marriage proposal from the wolf demon tribe. Some pathetic underling a wolf expressing his desire to mate her…. She wanted to retch.

"Be glad that that this Sesshomaru holds you in some manner of regard _human_" he sneered harshly as he gazed down at her, his eyes flashing crimson a few time times before a deep breath pulled him back into himself. Rin gasped but still couldn't face him. "And it is you who have been keeping secrets, with your half demon in the forest. Did you think I did not know of your secret meetings?"

"Shido…?" she whispered to herself but realized to late that she'd spoken aloud. He scoffed, "So that creature has a name, but it matters not."

She would have said more to him to question after him and his knowledge of her rides and of meetings with Shido but she found that she could barely keep breathing, or sit up as straight as she did, with the weight of the universe itself crashing down on all sides of her.

"Go to your room" he finally spoke after a very long uncomfortable silence between them. Meekly she stood up, with defeat filling every inch of her small soul, she departed the room without looking back.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own this….

Chapter Twelve

Fragments of the Past

The hours seemed to slip by quickly as Rin sat in her room, her hazel eyes staring aimlessly out her window as day turned to night and night turned to day. The afternoon passed and her stomach growled, but she was motionless and lacked the energy to think beyond the growing evening let alone eat. Adori came and went several times packing her things, organizing her collected possessions; possessions now useless to the young woman. None of it mattered anymore now that the truth was out. As it was made painfully aware by her lord and protector.

He was finally releasing her from his care, or service…whatever that was anyway. It was a mystery that now in light of things she might never know. Whatever it was that she had meant to him if there ever was anything, it was spent now. He'd had his amusement with her at his side, like some exotic animal….yes. She thought all this time, all these years that's all she could have ever been. For he always drove home the fact that she was only human. Only mortal and capable of nothing as such. But that never stopped her from caring for him, wanting to help him even when she was a child of eight and truly powerless. Perhaps it was her courage and her strength that had always 'won' him over back then.

But times had changed and the admiration of a child grew to much more intense feelings that bordered love and when she could hold back no longer, and stopped pretending she'd admitted it. The fact that she'd fallen in love. Oh it was childish at first, quick glances in his direction, a heated blush to her face and her hiding underneath the bangs of her hair. And for all his wisdom he never noticed, at least that's what she hoped.

But he knew now.

Several times over in the last few weeks he knew and addressed the issue by telling her in way to grow up and dismiss these, 'longings'. She wondered then if he ever loved anyone if he even loved himself. The answer to that was of course he loved himself, he who was so high and mighty as to spike fear in any living thing with the mention of his name. Someone with that kind of reputation couldn't help but think more highly of themselves. And it left no room for anyone else……

Tears began to well up in her hazel eyes and she shoved them away quickly. There really was no point in fighting it anymore, she'd exposed her heart to him. Spoken of her feelings of wanted love and willing love. Of caring for no one else but him. She'd been more honest than she'd intended. Clinging to the hope that some of it might have reached him, somewhere deep inside his heart that he might feel something. Anything.

"You cant sit there like that forever Rin, the hour is growing late. You should eat something child. You've a long journey to prepare for". came the clear voice of Adori as she stood at the foot of the bed, with a tray of soup. The young woman was so caught up in her thoughts that she never heard the old woman come in. But didn't care all the same, none of it mattered anymore. Her hazel eyes were stale and blank as she looked at the old woman and began to miss her already.

"I'm not hungry".

"Rin you have been up now well over twelve hours, you've had no sleep and nothing to eat. You'll exhaust yourself before long and be to weak to think straight. Please would you eat this soup if for no one else but me?" asked the old woman as she rounded the bed and sank down careful not to spill the soup. Rin glanced briefly in her direction, and the smell of the soup was rather inviting but she couldn't move. Her limbs felt frozen solid and her body just to tired to care. Why did all this have to happen now?

"He's sending me away…" she said as though talking to herself. Adori nodded and then sat down the tray on the small dresser beside the bed. Placing her hands on Rin's knee she gently rubbed them, and Rin thought of how her mother used to do this when she was five. Is that how fragile she seemed now, like a child. Was that the reason her lord was sending her away?

Adori sighed to herself and tried to think of the right way to say goodbye to this young woman who had become like a daughter to her over the years. But the words wouldn't form in her mind and so she just sat there perched before her, willing herself to offer the strength she didn't have.

"Yes I know". was the old woman's blank reply.

"I don't understand him, I always thought I did. And now he's turned into someone I've truly never known. He's so cold and…_without a heart_. Adori I told him I loved him" whispered Rin with a soft cry.

"I have said it before Rin, I know that our master loves you. It is fear that rules over him and nothing more. His own fears.." said the old woman as she thought back upon her lords life and the anguish of loosing those he loved. His mother had died when he was still a young child, and then as a adult his father.

"Long have I been in the service to this noble clan Rin, and I have seen much heartache and death while in these walls. I tell you this now so that you might understand him. When milord was but a child, only twelve or so by your human years he watched as his mother was killed, trying to save his life. The western lands have always been most coveted and desired by all manner of great and lesser demons alike….his dear mother died protecting him one day while she had taken him hunting."

Rin was spell bound and could only sit back and listen, she'd longed to learn about his youth and the long years before she came into his life. That Adori was telling her these things trying to make her understand soothed her somewhat. She knew Sesshomaru would never reveal such secrets and facts about his family.

"He was very close to his mother and as distant as any boy could ever be from his father. His father was noble yes, and also a tyrant as well. And though he was a fair and respected lord his lust for power and control over western territories did not go unmatched. He gained many enemies, and it was believed that one such enemy was responsible for the death of his wife…"

"What was she like? His mother…?" she couldn't help but ask wondering what the woman must have looked like, what traits he gained from her. And what traits were most like his father.

Adori frowned as she reflected on the thought of Sayuri. "She was very very beautiful, the daughter of an even ancient and more prominent house in demon society. Infact our lord resembles his mother closely. She too held the half moon crest upon her brow, her skin as pale and beautiful as pearls, hair like fine silk. A real looker…and the tragedy of her tale was that she did not love Sesshomaru's father. Her marriage to him was arranged since birth…"

"Arranged…." whispered the young woman. "Yes, it was a marriage of alliances and convenience. And rumor was that she was in love with another of the dog clan. But conceded to the arrangement for her family's honor. Not long after the wedding she grew with child, while her husband spent his time out in the fields patrolling his lands. Gaining more power and some say…..bedding human women."

Rin gasped. Could this be why he so hated humans, because he found out what his fathers exploits had been. "This went on for years but I do believe he found out some time before his mother died. It changed him for he was a happy and inquisitive child, who had no real prejudices of anyone or anything until he found out things about his father. And he had eyes of course, his father spent so little time with him, and even less time with his wife. It didn't take long for him to understand and draw his own conclusions".

"The times I did see father and son together is when it came to the young masters training, his father was very hard on him, demanding that he be hard and calculating and without pity or mercy to his enemies. That to show compassion was a sign of weakness and that no lord could rule over lands who was deemed as such".

"He's so cold and that's why…he cant help it…" said Rin as she clutched her legs to her small frame. The sun was setting and very soon now he would summon her, to undertake the last journey they would ever take together. And she would never see him again. Adori couldn't have known that her story about Sesshomaru's past made her fall that much more in love with him, that she wanted to go to him and hug him for a troubled childhood. And the way in which he was raised to be the man he was today. But she would never utter a word about the information she now held, she would forever hold it inside until one day, if ever in a dream he would tell her himself of the days of his youth.

"Yes perhaps he can not. An no matter any of it I have nothing but respect for him Rin, as I know you do as well. I tell you these things now, and I should have told you years ago. Of course he never would tell you himself…..thus I feel it only fair that you should know. You have been a part of this clan from the moment he first brought you back here. For years he has watched over you, protected you, educated you and in his own way nurtured you. He has done these things because he cares….**because** he loves you. But he fears three things when it comes to you my child and you can not hate him for it…."

"And what is that?" Rin asked solemnly afraid to hear any more truths. Adori let out a sigh before continuing. "Well for one he fears loosing you. You are mortal. That much I can tell you as fact. He also fears revealing his compassion, but most of all I think he fears loving you".

"Yes…," Rin said quietly with a curt nod," that much is true".

"In light of all that I have told you, understand. He fears loosing those around him. His mother died and his father was hardly around, and soon after her death, he meet the human princess and his half brother was born. I fear that only pushed him further into his hatred of all those around him, humans especially".

For a long moment both women sat there and let their minds wander and try to cope and sort out of their feelings and thoughts. Rin turned to look out the window and sighed heavily, soon she would leave this place. This place that was her home. But with all that she knew now of her lord she saw him differently somehow. It wasn't pity but an understanding. Why had he never talked to her about himself, she had asked him about his mother once but he refused to garner an answer. He would stalk off. And the mere mention of his father always set him on edge. No matter who asked it, but she always sensed that whenever she did his mood would get darker.

Now it was clear, he'd never hated her for being who she was. But at times he did, because she **was** human. And he cared for her….in spite of himself. Loved her. All the while fighting with himself to not become like his father. It all made sense to her now….the night at the springs…his near kiss…

She hung her head low against her knees in realization.

A knock came to the door and Adori arose to answer it, Jaken came sauntering in a minute later, staff in hand. He looked up at the older dog demoness with a rather somber expression and it was felt all over the room. Rin looked down at him and Adori excused herself. He didn't seem pleased at all to be there and there was a very uncomfortable silence as both beings knew what would happen next. And Jaken hated to be the messenger of the news. He didn't agree with his master sending the girl away…but he was in no position to stop it.

"Rin, ahh….Lord Sesshomaru is ready. He awaits you at the gates" he said while twirling his staff. Trying to keep his large yellow eyes from tearing up. He knew however before night was upon them he would cry. Rin tried to be as strong as possible and moved off the bed with and gave the imp a deep respectful bow. All her emotions coming to the surface, she didn't want to cry. Gods how she longed to never shed another tear again, and she didn't want to say good bye, it would destroy what resolve she had left. And that was all hanging by a thread.

"Very well Master Jaken, please let him know that I will be ready soon, I should like to change and…gather a few things". she said quietly. Jaken was too upset to reply and just nodded and swiftly left the room, shutting the screen door firmly behind him.

Sesshomaru cast a foreboding glance skyward taking in the last rays of the fading sunlight. With a sigh he tried to clear his mind of everything, the scent of the dying foliage, the crisp scent of drying wood and the sweet smell of Rin. The girl that had taken such a strange hold in his life would soon be gone forever. Out of sight and he hoped out of mind. Jaken had emerged from the main house and related the news that the girl was preparing herself for the trek. The demon lord nodded finding he didn't have the will to speak to anyone right now, he didn't even want to speak to Rin. But he knew better than that, no matter how cold he was towards her at times. She would always smile and use those big hazel eyes to pull a response from him anyway.

_Damn that girl._

He thought to himself, how had she learned to break through his ice and get under his skin. Only two other beings in his life had ever done that before her and that was his father and his detested half brother. Though he did not hold her in such a lowly ranked regard as he did Inuyasha, still she was a distraction. Pulled him away from many battles because her life was in danger, or some pathetic scheme of Naraku's threatened her life. Always he was there to pull her back from harms way, only now. He had to save her from himself. And that was truly the best thing for her.

A-Un sat saddled beside him his heads downcast as he awaited his mistress, he knew what was coming as Jaken had informed him. And the dragon just seemed to sulk every since, and Sesshomaru noticed it. He grabbed the reins and tugged them up with a jerk. Jaken too was sullen in retrospect his entire house was in a silent chaos at news that the human girl was leaving. All eyes were cast at him with silent accusation and whispered rumors of why and how.

And as he was lord he owed none of them an explanation. His word was final and they all knew it and respected it. With a sigh he grew slightly impatient with waiting and wanted to storm into the house and drag her outside so that he might be rid of her sweet smell and presence. But he calmed himself quickly, this was not the way to release her from his care. Pulling out and forcing her to be on her way….though the demon in him told him otherwise. Deciding to pass the time he reached for the dragons saddle bags and found the satchel with his mothers necklace in it. As always the box stirred memories in him of his great and honorable mother. How she would read to him and take him out in the fields to hunt….

Memories of her death came back to him and he shoved the box back into bag and refrained from melting it at once with his poisons. Father had given her that charm, as a way to keep her safe. It was almost a joke to him when he was a child that his father pretended to be so loving and sincere. While he played with his mortals and abandoned his family. This waiting was driving him mad and he began to pace.

A-Un gave him a slight snicker and raised his heads a moment later as the scent of his mistress filed the air. A second later Sesshomaru caught her scent and stopped. Turning toward the manor steps he saw her. And his jaw dropped.

There stood Rin in the most elegant kimono he'd ever seen. He had no idea where she'd gotten it, as he couldn't recall ever buying it or seeing her wear it before now. But none of it mattered, it was breathtaking on her. It was a soft golden crème in color and in contrast to her ebony hair made her look most ethereal. Her long hair set free and cascading down all sides of her. He couldn't help but be captivated as he starred, his golden eyes roaming from the soft flush in her face to follow the seductive smooth curves of her body. Having recalled what she looked like naked he had to break his himself away and quickly turned his back on her and reached for A-Un. Regaining his composure.

"Rin" he muttered and she barely heard him and with a deep nod she began to follow. She wouldn't cry she told herself. She'd said her goodbyes to all of those dear to her on her way out, but saying goodbye to Adori and Jaken had been the most difficult. She would never forget them. Now she needed to be strong and keep her feelings and emotions in check, she'd hate to have her lord disgusted with her on this day….the last time he would ever see her. A minute later she fond herself at his side and watched how he tugged on A-Un's reins with his wrist as a signal to the two headed dragon to kneel, and he did. As elaborately dressed as she was she couldn't have climbed on the dragons back without potential damage to her kimono. She wanted to smile at this most gentle of gestures, had they been going for a ride in the country she would have. But she was reminded all to quickly that this wasn't the case. She climbed aboard the dragon and settled herself in barely glancing at her lord. Who had already began to move away and the faintest wisp of a cloud gathered at his feet.

She did smile then, this was often how they traveled. With Jaken beside her on A-Un and the great dog demon lord riding his mist cloud. What days those were that would forever be engrained in her heart, she thought. A-Un slowly began to rise into the air and followed his master. And Rin sat back gripping the wild hairs of his mane taking the scent of him and that of the lands she was leaving behind.

TBC………..


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own this….

Chapter Thirteen

One Last Time

She never realized how close Inuyasha's village actually was until they had reached the borders of what was known as his forest. The trip had lasted only for about an hour maybe even two. But Rin couldn't care less as each moment that slipped by she was moving further and further away from her lord and man she loved. Toward an unknown future among strangers. She'd known Kagome since she was a child but only in passing, and never for much longer than an hour or two at the very least. And of her lords half brother, well….she recalled him as being loud and ill-mannered. What on earth was her lord thinking to send her to such a place. It was dark now with only a soft glow from the setting sun slowly dying against the back drop of stars as they slowly peeled back the layers of the day to take their place in the night sky.

Her hands reached for A-Un as she leaned in to hug him and heard him coo under her soft touch. She would miss him too of course, sure she was sure her lord saw him as only a pack animal. A weapon too at times, but he was her dearest friend, more so than anyone else. For it was to him that she confided her hopes and wishes, her dreams and secret desires. All of course she knew he understood he was no dumb animal by any means, only silent and observing. Yes she thought, she would miss him. Sesshomaru came to a halt in mid air and the slowly descended into a cusp of trees and the dragon followed without hesitation. From her height Rin could clearly see the village and a very large tree that seemed out of place among the tree line. There was also the light wisp of smoke from the village huts and the unmistakable red of the torhi gates at the village entrance. But as A-Un moved down among the tree's she could see no more, and she guessed that it really was a rather short walk to the village from there.

When A-Un landed with a soft thud she just sat there, stilled and squeezed his mane, This was it, and suddenly her stomach began to twist and turn and she felt for sure if she moved now she would loose herself. All her nerve, all her strength would be gone in a flash. Everything was a reality now…..

Sesshomaru stood only a few feet away his back to her as he summoned the dragon to him. Rin breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't spoken to her, that meant there was still some distance between them and their destination and she could remain with him for a little longer. But all of it was hanging by a thread for very soon his order would come, he would but say her name like he always did…only this time it was forever. She wondered what his goodbye would be like…if he would at all. After all it wasn't like him to make anything dramatic if he could help it. He would most likely say her name and leave her some place and then walk away. Like he always did.

This was his way.

The trio walked in utter silence a while as Rin took in the change of scenery. Though it was growing steadily dark she couldn't help but notice how different these lands were from her lords. His lands were far greener and more lush, ancient and wild. Untamed. While these lands seemed broken in and used, she couldn't imagine roaming to far while she lived here but her lust for adventure still beat heavily in her heart. She knew she would explore these lands and try to find some comfort in their mysteries.

A-Un stopped suddenly and she turned a curious eye forward and saw that Sesshomaru had released the reins he was holding and began to walk a bit before he halted again. Rin noticed that there, for the first time in his stance he seemed to waver, like he was so lost in deep thought he lost some of his grace. Perhaps this was more difficult for him than he'd let on. And a spring of hope arose within her. But he never called her down from the dragon, though it was quite clear that he wanted her to come to him. And so she did, and A-Un slowly lowered himself to the grass and she jumped off careful not to fall. Gathering up her robes she moved with a heavy heart towards him and stopped when she came to stand at his side.

His smooth voice broke the silence, "The priestess is just up ahead waiting for you". his tone was bland and matter of fact and she nodded in understanding, saddened that he seemed so unconcerned, so detached. When a long pause erupted between them she'd understood that this was his 'goodbye' and so she bowed to him and moved away.

"…..Rin"

She stopped and took a deep breath, fighting her tears and emotions. "Y-yes…milord?" Her voice was shaky now and she feared that she would loose her control and break down in front of him the last thing she wanted. And she knew herself to well it was only a matter of time before she'd loose her control and fall into that pit of tears and despair. Her back was to him so she turned around carefully in her robes, and hazarded a glance into his golden eyes. How they shined with a dark amber light, stole her breath away but she wouldn't couldn't break away. She hoped he never forgot her, hoped that in years to come he would think of her. That was all she had, a hope that he remembered her. It was all she do.

He walked towards her then stopping so close she could feel his body heat. His face was so serious, but somehow she could detect his emotion. And she confirmed it, he didn't want to do this. Sesshomaru was a man of action and strong resolve, he only did things for a reason. And never did he hint at regret, so final were his actions so strong his resolve. But now there was something akin to regret in those golden eyes and she'd never wanted so badly to reach out and touch him.

She watched as he reached inside the folds of his sleeves and pulled out a small wooden mahogany box that smelled strongly of the wood from which it was carved. She didn't know what do as he held out the box, presenting it to her. Unsure how to take this obvious gift she cracked a weak smile and gently reached out to accept it. Holding it carefully in her hands she turned it over and opened it, and was met with a small glowing piece of jade that was shaped like a dragon. It shone with its own light that had nothing to do with the growing starlight from above. It was breathtaking….and beautiful and he had given her this?

"Milord…?" she breathed still to shocked to properly articulate into words how this was making her feel or what she should say. He looked away from her trying to handle this rush of emotion that was starting to push to the surface. He'd simply wanted to give her something beautiful as a means to remember him that was all. She was making a bigger deal of this than he'd intended. However he too was caught up in a maze of his own repressed feelings.

"Do you not like it?" he asked harshly when she just stared down at it. She stammered for a minute to give him a response. "No, milord…I love it. It's beautiful…I shall always wear it. I swear!"

"Don't swear Rin," he said a bit angrily and then very gently finished," promise". She smiled up at him, amazed how his voice and demeanor could go from angry to 'tender' in the blink of an eye. She removed the dragon pendent from the box and placed it on, with pride. The dragon nestled just above her heart and that's when the stark realization of this slammed into her. He was giving her a pendent that rested above her heart….

"Milord…."

"You should go now Rin". he cut in quickly and began to turn away. This was it, she panicked. The last time she would see him and she wanted to hold him, to touch him one last time….

"Wait please….milord. May I ask…." she began.

"Do not make this any harder than it has to be Rin." he stated coldly.

"Please…I have never asked you for anything….I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. For saving my life….and…giving me a new one." she said weakly knowing she was about to burst into tears. He just stood there and listened to her shaky words, and her growing heartbeat. He cursed under his breath, what could he say to that in response, when he had saved her it wasn't really of his own will. It had been his sword that had taken over and practically demanded to be unsheathed. But he did have control over it, he could have ignored the soft scent of her blood after the wolves attack. And yet he hadn't, he'd felt…..he'd **_felt! _**

He simply didn't feel, this was ridiculous. And precisely why he was sending her away, because she made him feel. He didn't want to look at her, but he couldn't help it. He had to make her understand that he'd never seen her as much of anything, she was only a means of amusement. A toy if you will, a living breathing toy, an experiment…an object of curiosity! Damn her for getting to him, under his pale skin and into his heart. And she needed to know and he would tell her right now.

"Milord…. you grant me one last thing. One last…." she began keeping her voice low and even. He gazed down at her stilled by her words and her suddenly docile demeanor. Tired of her all together he snapped, "What Rin, this grows tiring".

She flinched at his cruel tone but knew him, knew that he was on the verge himself of being out of control with his emotion. Now was the time, to ask something of him that was so forbidden.

"Could you hold me…" she breathed and his eyes went wide. He'd refuse of course she thought, he would never do it. "Please…." she finished. That one word sounded so hollow coming forth from her that he couldn't stand her presence. He'd decided that he didn't like it when she was like this, broken and docile. He'd admired her for her strong spirit and strength of character, she was no beggar. With a huff he turned and looked down on her slightly before resigning himself to her request, for that's all it was. And he supposed he could give her this…this one small thing. It would of course mean nothing, or not change the fact that she was leaving shortly.

He didn't care.

She watched as his hand slowly emerged from the long sleeves of his kimono and he held it out towards her, for her to take. All reason seemed to have left her as she gingerly placed her small shaking hand in his and enjoyed the feel of his cool hand. With a soft tug he pulled her to him, as her arms enveloped him hugging tightly to his armored chest. His hand was at the small of her back, and he closed his eyes as he heard the soft flush of her heartbeat. So steady and soothing to his demon eras. Bringing his hand up from her back he placed it now on the crown of her head as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. Just how long they stood there holding each other he couldn't recall as she cried onto him and slowly she turned her head up to look at him.

Her soft hazel eyes now filled with water as she sniffled like some child, so innocently. Her checks were flushed he could see even in the growing dark. Her scent, her closeness, that damned beautiful kimono she now wore…all of it slammed into his brain and made him want her all over again even as he told himself he shouldn't. He reached tenderly for her chin forcing her hazel eyes to stay locked with his own as he starred at her.

A single tear fell down her cheek and he watched it fall, before she muttered, "Please milord…please k…" but she couldn't finish her words as his lips came down upon hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she moaned softly into his caress and the tenderness of his unexpected kiss. She wanted to scream in joy from this, but let her instincts tell her what she should do. As she ran her hand over his back only to bunch her hands up in his soft silky hair. His kiss was awakening desires within her she never knew existed, when she felt his tongue flick out and caress the bottom of her lip, and the sensation made her gasp and suddenly his hot tongue was warring with her own and she moaned ever still in his gasp. He was so demanding with his kisses and yet so gentle she felt as though she might collapse from the weight of it all. This was like a dream….

He was loosing himself and he knew it, knew he shouldn't have kissed her but she smelled so sweet…she was so beautiful to him in that one moment that he couldn't help it. There was a need to kiss her that had been building within him since the incident at the hot springs and he'd fought it long and hard till now. If this was the last time he was to see her he would not regret this one thing. The sound of her moaning under his touch reached that animal inside him and he fought with it to keep control. But as her hands came up to his face and then lightly brush his ears it his control was hanging by a thread, when she realized his how sensitive his ears were she stroked them again and his eyes turned red.

A tree branch snapped, and the scent of the human priestess reached his dizzying mind and he pulled Rin away from him quickly watching as the soft red flush filled every inch of her young innocent face. He'd not intended for this to have happened, but he accepted the fact that he longed to kiss her. For many years now, in fact. Out of nothing but curiosity and his own animal lust. And now that it was over he was sated, and perhaps she could move on with this one small gift between the two of them.

"Milord…" she began and tried to embrace him again but he turned away rather quickly and summoned A-Un to go with her and the dragon moved towards her nuzzling her tenderly as he stood beside her. Absently she reached for the dragon and returned some affection but her eyes never left Sesshomaru. He'd kissed her, and not just any kiss. No there was passion there, and so much of it she thought her head would spin.

"Forget me Rin, go to the human village and live out your life. This Sesshomaru orders you to leave now…"

"But Milord…just now…" she breathed.

"Just now was a mistake Rin!", he yelled his voice getting deeper and his eyes flashing red, "have you lived these many years in the dark girl? I am a DEMON, and you are a human. Do you now see why I send you away!"

"But I thought you….I thought….we could…"

"We can never be anything, now leave." he stated coolly and then without another word he left when he scented the priestess at the edge of the clearing. Rin would be safe now and soon she would be taken to live among her own kind as she should have many times before. He would wash his hands of her and her memory, and leave all that was her behind.

TBC…

Sorry another sad chapter, man I must be depressed or something and its coming out here. On a happy note Rin will start to cheer up in future chapters. I promise, I don't want to bore people or make you so sad you wont want to read. But it really cant be helped between these two characters you have to admit. And yes Shido will return….look for him soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own this.  
Chapter Fourteen New Life

Kagome came into the clearing only to find Rin leaning on the two headed dragon for support, her hazel eyes filled with tears and a red flush to her pale cheeks. For a moment Kagome didn't know what to say, she'd never been in a situation like this were she was asked to care for someone, or become some ones guardian. Somehow this was vastly different.

"Rin?" she called out as she approached. The young woman didn't acknowledge her for a moment instead she was starring off into the path to the left of her. With a sigh Kagome understood and closed the gap between them and put a gentle hand on the young woman shoulder, with a gentle squeeze.

"Its ok I understand, come on lets get you inside. I have a nice hot stew cooking and some tea I think you might like". She offered. Rin nodded mechanically and turned to follow her pulling A-Un's reins with her. It took Kagome a minute to get used to the dragon, it seemed nice enough but she did recall a few times the beast was used to attack them. But if Rin was fond of it surely it couldn't have been all that bad.

Minutes later they stood before the small hut and Rin hadn't said one word. Her hazel eyes scanned around taking in her new surroundings and she couldn't help but marvel at how small her new home was, in comparison to her old one. It was a night and day difference. But it was no more than what she had lived in as a child, her home as a child before Sesshomaru was a shack. Barely held together with wood and loose timber. She had indeed been a lucky child to have come across the demon, and for the first time she wondered what her life would have been like had she never met him.

Kagome was about to pull back the thatch when she noticed Rin tugging on A-Uns reins. Of course, just where would they put the dragon, she had only been expecting the girl not a two headed dragon the size of three horses! "Oh my, hmm I don't know where we can put him Rin, I didn't know he was coming". She said as she looked around. No farmer in the village would allow a demon to board in his stable. They were more likely to kill him in the night with pitch forks than allow him to stay.

"I didn't either". Muttered Rin with a soft smile as she patted the dragon affectionately. Kagome was pleased to hear her speak, she knew this had to be one of the most upsetting things to ever happen to her, but she would do her best to make the girl feel welcome. And pull her out of her feelings of depression and abandon. Kagome smiled," Well then I guess he will just have to sleep inside with us tonight!"

"W-what really…you mean you wouldn't mind?" asked Rin in shock.

"No of course not, none of us will mind…really. Come on lets get inside, its getting cold out here ya know. Winter on the way and all…."

Rin smiled again and followed her new guardian inside the small hut. She couldn't imagine how they were all going to fit inside there tonight. However it was sure to be much warmer the more space was occupied. Kagome pulled back the heavy thatched and proceeded inside holding the mat door open for the girl and dragon. Once inside Rin was amazed that the hut wasn't as small as she'd have thought and she moved further in removing her shoes and quickly securing A-Un a place on the dirt floor in the far left corner. The dragon flopped down with a huff but otherwise appeared quite comfortable. The hut was empty save for the three of them, and there was a warm fire stirring and a pot of sweet stew or soup atop it.

"Please go make yourself comfortable Rin"

"Thank you Miss Kagome". Came Rin's respectful reply as she proceeded up into the hut and sat down on a cushioned futon. Kagome had to laugh a bit, she was glad to hear the girl speak and was taken aback a minute by the level of respect she had for others. "You can call me by my name, there's no need for such formalities. We're going to be good friends ok, like sisters?"

Rin just nodded in her direction. It would take her sometime to get used to calling anyone by their first name like that; she'd only ever called one person by name so openly. And that was Adori. With everyone else in her lord's household it was formality after formality that was just the way her lord ran his house. And as his ward she obeyed. This new life with the priestess would be much more toned down in a great many things. As she glanced around the hut and marveled at how utterly simple it was she couldn't imagine how people lived this way. But then again she was no princess; she was just like these ordinary people. Who lived in ordinary villages, going about their lives from day to day.

In that moment she started to feel contempt for herself, she'd never thought of herself as better than anyone. Where had these thoughts come from. Kagome seemed to be arranging some baskets that were lying near A-Un before she started to relax and sat down across from her on another futon. Her dark brown eyes briefly glanced toward a third futon that seemed scarcely used and issued a deep sigh before preparing two bowls of her famous soup.

A second later the thatched door came open with a start and a very disgruntled Inuyasha stood in the doorway letting in a good gust of cold air. Kagome shivered and shot him an angry look, and Rin was just spellbound. Now that she was away from her lord, seeing the half demon who was his brother startled her for a minute. But for the shock of red from his haori she would have sworn that her lord had come back. But his ears swiveled atop his head and there was a very noticeable scowl on his face. The fantasy ended. Inuyasha stood there a minute sniffing at the air before his cool golden eyes fell on Rin, and he almost scowled again, not necessarily at her, but the way she smelled. Dismissing it he walked inside and that's when he noticed the dragon.

"What….Kagome what the hell is that doing here?" he demanded before taking a seat on the floor right beside the unused futon. Kagome ignored him and prepared three cups of hot tea handing one to Rin and then one for herself. She hesitated before leaning forward to give him his cup, so undeserving of it.

"I dint know you were so rude and ill mannered Inuyasha, we have a guest and you don't even bother to say hello. Really…."

He huffed and folded his arms before looking at Rin, his eyes lacked compassion and he practically glared at her before speaking. "Hello Rin". he bit out, gods she stank of his brother. He couldn't stand this close proximity to that demons smell, and the way she smelled….like a mix of heat and his brother. There had been something strange that went on when last they met, for she reeked of his body. That's what was setting him off the most. The fact that his brother was a hypocrite, having done something with this human girl that he swore he'd never do.

Rin recalled then as a child that Inuyasha was brazen and loud, that was one of the reasons her lord always stated he despised in him. She'd had no reasons herself for hating him, he'd never done anything to her. Only once, did she recall feeling true fear of him and that was due to his possession by that evil sword. But it hadn't been his fault, and he couldn't have known how he almost died that day if he had really harmed her as her lord once told her.

With a smile she looked up at him taking in his features and understanding that though he was loud and insensitive, there was something endearing about him. "Hello Lord Inuyasha". she answered only realizing she'd spoken so formally again. Kagome smiled and giggled a little before reminding her again that such formality was a thing of the past. But Inuyasha was caught most of guard by her words and his ears flattened.

"Looks like my brother hit you once to many times over the head girl, I aint no lord. So don't call me that….ok?" his tone went soft towards the end and Rin couldn't help but smile at him again before she sipped her tea. A flush came to her face when she tasted it, it was unlike any tea she had ever had. It tasted of something….she couldn't quite place her finger on. That's when her mind went over the half demons words. Her lord had never harmed her….well save for one thing. And she prayed her heart was not broken as she had read in stories of love.

"You are mistaken L-…Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru never harmed me not once." she stated blankly as she let her hazel eyes drift toward the fire and take in the exotic beauty that was the crackling flame. The half demon scowled and noticed that Kagome seemed uncomfortable, knowing him that he was going to say something outrageous and destroy the peace of the evening.

"Hmph, then why did he just dump you here, and smelling like him heavily. You sure he didn't cross the line and then regret it! Dumping you here to---"

"Inuyasha sit!" came Kagomes quick command and the demon face vaulted. Rin jumped back a minute, she'd never seen anything quite like that. The beads around his neck began to glow and then there was a warm light before he was taken down. It all happened so fast, but her mind was still caught on his words. The way he'd spoken them….there was some truth to it. Her lord had just dumped her there even after he'd kissed her, and the way he'd kissed her. She'd have allowed much more if he would have been willing. Just what did that kiss mean….she'd never know.

She was to broken inside to cry to numb to really feel the sting in his words so she just sat there and Kagome launched forth with a string of apologies in the half demons defense. "I'm so sorry Rin, sometimes he just doesn't think and is irrational. I promise he wont say such rude things again….will you Inuyasha?" she chimed now standing up and looking down at him. There was a muffled sound coming from the floor but it was most unintelligible as he spoke.

Rin only nodded and gave a weak smile. She could get used to the half demon, but would he ever get used to her. With a sigh she doubted it, there was just to much about her presence that she knew would always irritate him. And the same could be said of the half demon, he was at a glance so like his brother. Whose face she wanted to forget for a while but every time she saw Inuyasha she was dragged back into the memory all over again.

There would be hard days up ahead.

Later that night Rin lay sleeping on a soft rolled out futon Kagome had provided, it was far softer than anything she'd ever slept on save her own bed back at her lords estate. She nuzzled her head into the pillow and took in the scent of fresh washed linens but couldn't drift off to sleep. Her mind was all over the place, and she never really could sleep easily when in the company of strangers, though she didn't want to seem so rude as to call Kagome and Inuyasha as such. But still.

Turning over in her futon she faced the fire and noticed that Kagome had long since fallen asleep and was releasing the softest of snores. A-Un was also asleep as both his heads were laying down on the cool floor and soft whimpers could be heard emanating from deep inside his throat. The fire was still crackling slowly and she took a deep breath, before looking in the direction of the half demon. He was leaned against the far wall, away from his futon. Arms folded, legs crossed a sword leaning against his right shoulder. How like her lord he was, sleeping there stonily and yet even in sleep ready and poised for a fight should it happen. The demons words earlier still weighed heavily on her mind try as she might to ignore them or shove them away. And there was some truth in them, her lord had sent her away from him because he feared loving her and all that that entailed, but most of all she concluded it was her humanity.

Her humanity was what she knew he seemed to care for and love though he would never admit. It was also the very thing he hated about her, this love hate. How she wished that he could get over his own prejudices and self hate, and see her for person she was. Not a human and certainly not a demon but just her. She sighed again and lay there staring into the embers of the fire.

Inuyasha cracked a lid and his ears swiveled in her direction, he knew she wasn't asleep and hadn't slept at all for many hours now. He was tired himself but he never did sleep much and when he it was never very well. Golden eyes watched her as she stared off into the fire. The scent of his brother was slowly starting to fade as the hours went by and so he supposed he could tolerate her, as long as she did not smell like him.

"You should get some sleep". He muttered as he leaned back into the wall and half stretched. Rin turned to look up at him suddenly, caught of guard. He was still awake?

"I'm really not very tired…..but I'll try…" she whispered.

"All the same do it; I can't afford to protect another human wench if she won't get proper rest". He said icily. Rin gasped what had he said. "Milord asked only Kagome to look after me; you don't have to worry about me". She replied with slight cheer in her voice. It warmed her to hear such things, and yet it did not. She was beginning to get her fill of dog demons and their supposed protection.

"Suit yourself". He replied angrily and leaned back to attempt to get some sleep. Rin just stared at him and tried to figure him out, confused by him altogether.

TBC…  
Sorry for the long update…school and all :) 


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own this...

Winter came with a fury that year as Rin sat beside the fire a hot cup of green tea in her tiny hands. With a sigh she sat back on her small soft futon and tried to imagine herself elsewhere. The months had stretched on as she lived out her new life with Kagome and the half demon with the foul temper, Inuyahsa. Oddly enough she did feel at home among them now, and kept herself busy through out the long over cast days by singing and writing, cleaning and preparing meals. It had all become so routine, so day in and day out that after a long span of time it hardly seemed as though she lived anywhere else.

There was a rhythm now to her life that was never there before. In the mornings she would awake first as she had since she was a child. It had been a necessity because Lord Sesshomaru was always up with the sun. His golden eyes would fall to her with the calmest of expressions and he would but mutter a simple phrase, "time to go", and she would happily trail after him arms extended. Ready to follow him anywhere. She bit back a sob as she remembered those days so long since past. She shook her head in an attempt to drown out the memory and took a deep sip from her tea nearly spilling it on herself in the process.

Kagome sat just across the way from her, a dark blue scarf on her ebony colored hair. She wore what she called 'jeans' and 'boots'. As she stirred the pot of soup that was cooking over the small fire. Another sigh escaped her as she looked at all the foods that were now along the wall to get them through the hard winter. It was all for her really, as Kagome didn't really live in the hut for more than a few days. There were times when the older woman would be gone days at a time.

During these days she would ask her old friend Sango and her husband Miroku to look after her. And almost never or very rarely did the half demon watch over her. In fact he was almost never there. And when he did make his appearance it was always met with mistrust and disdain on the part of Kagome. She always said that she knew where he was, and what he was 'out there doing'. But for all of it he never denied any of it, only returned time and time again. Brooding in the corner looking confused. And Rin could not understand why Kagome allowed him to return with the implications she was now old enough to understand.

For the half demon was still in love with a woman from his past, a cursed woman as Kagome explained. Who was brought back into the world without a true purpose, and whose own feelings for Inuyasha bordered on love hate.

Rin took another sip from her tea before she decided that she needed some air. Placing her cup down she made to stand, "Rin where are you going?" Asked Kagome with a far off look as she stirred the pot. "Dinner should be ready soon".

"Not to worry, I'm only going out back to check on A-Un. I have a treat for him that I bought not long ago I'm sure he will enjoy it".

"Ok but don't stay out there too long". Said the older woman as she sat back and wiped at her brow. Cooking took allot out of her these days. She watched as Rin gracefully made her way out of the hut, grabbing a thick blanket to cover herself from the harsh winds that had just now picked up. A soft smile graced her still youthful features as she marveled at just how far Rin had come since she was first brought here some three months ago. Winter had only just reared its ugly head. And Rin could not have been more heart broken by the way in which she was left...or rather abandoned by her Lord.

And it was perhaps the only reason she agreed to allow Rin to stay, because she knew first hand what it was like to be abandoned by the one you love the most. In that moment she allowed herself to think about the one man to whom she loved and in whose arms he was tonight.

Rin moved as quickly as she could through the icy wind pulling her blanket as close to her small frame as was possible. It was just after sunset now, with pale white clouds hanging over the region. The faint of light of the moon could be seen as it cast a soft ominous glow among a row of clouds in the east. On she moved around the back of the hut where a small barn had been built to house A-Un. Making her way toward the door she grabbed the latch and opened it quickly, dashing in and then shut it securely behind herself.

A-Un scented her right away and began to make a series of very excited grunts and groans as she approached. Rin moved toward him still holding her blanket tightly to her body. She smiled at him, grateful to her Lord for allowing her to keep him. He couldn't have known what it meant for her to keep A-Un. He was her childhood companion of sorts, as well as protector when her lord or Jaken was not around.

"Good evening A-Un". She whispered as she dared to extend a hand to him in the chill air of the barn. He gently nuzzled one of his heads into the flat palms of her hands, and she laughed as both heads tried to do the same.

"Only one of you at a time!" She said with a laugh. Once both dragonheads had had their fill the beast sat back and began to wag his tail with even more excitement. "I have something for you, I know you will both like it..." she said as she pulled out of her kimono two fresh apples. She'd been saving the apples for quite some time now, only having allowed herself one. Since she was a child she couldn't help but be observe that A-Un adored apples. And he went out of his way on several occasions to find them, at times against Lord Sesshomaru's wishes.

Both dragons ate their apples with glee and before long the prized and rare fruits were all gone. A-Un began to grunt under his breath, begging for more. Rin shook her head at him and laughed again. "Silly that's all I have for now, you should feel so lucky. Its winter and fruit is as rare as a warm day around here". With a final nod A-Un dropped both heads and began to sulk. Again she thanked her lord for being so gracious as to have given her A-Un and before she knew it she'd climbed over the railing and into his stall and curled up beside him to rest. Pulling her blanket tight she found warmth soon and just sat there. The dragon wound his tail around her protectively before grunting and drifted off to sleep. But Rin's mind was restless.

It had been three months now. Three months of nothing, not one letter, not even a rumored sighting. It was as if Sesshomaru had never been. A phantom from dream she had never really experienced. For the briefest moment she almost teared up to cry. But the tears never came only the shame. Of being left behind, of never truly knowing what she meant to him...but then there was the necklace. Her hand traveled beneath the neckline of her kimono to reveal a beautiful pendent.

A jade dragon.

It had been his parting gift of sorts. Perhaps it was the only thing that made him real and not just some phantom she'd dreamed up. He was real, she thought as she twirled the dragon over and over in her tiny hands. He was real, and as powerful as anyone she had ever seen. But the dragon pendent wasn't his only parting gift there was of course his kiss. His kiss that she so deeply yearned for and never expected. His touch, his embrace. All of him that she wanted to know and share herself with.

She shut her eyes at the memory, his reaction when she even hoped to ask for more of him then he could ever possibly give. He'd called their kiss a "mistake". He was angry then, that he had bowed to her last wish to be embraced. Shamed as memory served, to have ever known her.

But she wasn't nor could she ever be. There was danger in loving a demon. Danger in just being in his company...but through all of it. He kept her safe and in his own way, try as he might to fight it. Love. Closing her fingers around the pendent she pulled it to her heart and said a prayer. Hoping that somehow someway her lord would hear her and return.

Kagome sat the fire pit stirring her pot of world class stew when the door came open and a great gust of chilly air came rushing in. She hugged herself to shut out the chill, expecting Rin to enter but was rewarded with the brilliance of red and long black hair. Inuyasha stormed in quickly and all but ran toward the fire pit. Kagome starred at him a minute recalling that it was not a moonless night outside. She could barely question why he was human on this night but eventually her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why are you like that? There is a moon out tonight..." she started. The half demon folded his arms and huffed. He didn't respond only sat there brooding. So he was playing the silent game or perhaps he was just in one of those moods again. A mood that either had to do with his current human predicament or Kikyo. Either way it was not what she wanted to deal with tonight. She had enough on her mind with a big college test on the horizon. "Fine stay silent, I'm not in the mood either to deal with it...what ever it is anyway".

That got his attention. "It's nothing all right, sometimes this happens in the winter. When its over cast like this... I've never been able to explain it".

"I see..." she replied dully. That's when it occurred to her that she had not seen him in nearly a week. It was no mystery by now where he had been and she shoved away all desire to talk to him beyond that.

"Hey where is the brat?" he sneered.

"Don't call her that she has far more sense than you ever will..." muttered Kagome as she stoked the fire at sat back with a huff. Speaking of Rin she should have been back by now.

"She's out back with A-Un if you must know".

"Any word from my idiot brother?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that you know full well I haven't. And I don't expect to, if this is where he left her then this is where she is going to stay. You of all people know he won't' change his mind."

"It's been three months, I figure by now he would realize what he did and come to snatch her back..." He sneered. This got under Kagome's skin, just what was the matter with him. She was so angry she had to stand in order to vent out her steam. "What's gotten into you! Rin has never done anything to you to treat her like you do...really! Does it bother you so much that I took her in or that she was once with your brother!"

"Both". He happily replied. Kagome was awestruck. "You don't understand any of it Kagome do you. My brother is a hypocrite, and every time I look at that girl all I can see is him. And his damn hypocrisy!"

"Stop right there," chimed Kagome as she stomped her foot into the ground and steadied herself, "just stop right there. If you have a problem with the decision I have made then...please go and don't come back here. This is after all more my home then it ever was yours. Rin is a good and decent girl, who has had a hard time in life. It's not her fault he just up and dumped her here...I understand her situation. Allot more than you think".

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He sneered angrily as a warning began resound in the tone of his voice. She ignored him and pressed on, "tell me why do you keep coming back here Inuyahsa? Is it just to torment me, because its more than obvious that you would rather be else where. I know you are with her, just...just admit it already".

"This is **_not_** about Kikyo!" he screamed.

"Oh yes it is, it always is. In the end it is always about her, well I feel that now I have the courage to tell you! Why don't you leave here and never come back, go to her if she's the one you truly love and want to be with! I'm so tired," and she began to cry," so _very very _tired of being the one who's always here because I care. The fool who you take advantage of..."

He moved forward to touch her he couldn't stand it anymore, he never took advantage of her and detested the very idea that she would feel that way about him. Of course he knew he was wrong so many times now as in the past. It was easy to see and understand why she felt that way, he had been with Kikyo too many times to count and yet he never stayed. Instead he found his way back to Kagome because he knew she would always accept him for who he was, and no more than that. But his heart was still torn...

"Don't' touch me, don't even..." She warned a she stood back keeping a good amount of distance between them. She was so hurt and angry that she let a tiny bit of her powers bubble to the surface as a warning. Despite the fact that he was human now, such powers would not bring him harm, but the message was clear. And it stung him all the same.

"Fine then," he charged," if this is what you want then I will go. I'll leave you alone!"

"It's not what I want...but it's the way it has to be." She whispered as the tears fell more steadily. He walked past her just as Rin reentered the hut. He all but pushed her out out of his way as he stormed off into the night. It only took Rin a moment to realize that she had just walked in on the remnants of a fight,. and what a battle it must have been. Kagome was in the throws of tears and she'd never seen Inuyasha so crass before. He was gone before she could utter a word in his direction and so she rushed toward Kagome. Holding her steadily by the shoulders and listened to her deep wail.

"Kagome what on earth happened, why did he...just storm out like that? What did he say to have done this to you...?" Asked the younger girl as she tried in vain to soothe her newly adopted older sister. But Kagome couldn't speak, she'd just told the only man she'd ever loved to go away and never return. And over what, a petty argument. Over her decision of three months ago. Or was it perhaps that he couldn't handle the truth, that he was wrong for returning to her after his constant trysts with Kikyo. It was all of it.

"I'm fine...," she whispered after the last of her tears began to recede, "I'm fine really...now that you are here I will be ok. It was just your typical fight...you know. You've seen it all before".

Rin nodded in truth but somehow this fight wasn't like the others she'd bared witness to. For one thing Inuyasha was never quite that rude or angry. And always after a fight he would brood but he would always stay. Somehow she couldn't help but feel as though it were all her fault, there an uneasy feeling swelling. And there was that last glance from the half demon just now, like he hated her very existence.

"I think I understand what just happened, you were fighting over me weren't you?" She asked as she sat back. She couldn't bear to touch Kagome now if what she'd asked was confirmed. Kagome sat up immediately extending her small hands and denied everything but Rin knew better. Knew the older woman long enough when she was trying to hide the truth in order to spare feelings.

"It's ok Kagome...I know it was about me. The look he gave me said all..."

"Rin you have to forget about that, please. He won't be coming back here again...I'm almost sure of it".

"But why?" Asked Rin in all honesty," I know how you feel...about him. To just let him go like that..."

"Is for the better". Kagome finished as she sat back. Those words, "for the better" was that her lords reasoning for letting her go. For giving her away, because he feared something like...well something like what just happened. He must have feared something to have let go that which he seemed to care about. It must have taken allot of courage to do that. It was the first time she'd ever allowed herself to think along those lines in his regard. Even as one month rolled by and then another and another the notion of hating him never occurred.

"It will be all right Kagome; you will see...he will come back". Said Rin with cheer as she sat forward and put a lone hand on her guardians left shoulder. Kagome was speechless at this one simple gesture. She couldn't help but smile at the girl's optimisms and hope. It was not just hers alone. That the both of them would again see the dog demons that had became so important to their lives.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yanori

Sesshomaru sat in his study his hand poised over another piece of parchment his actions almost mechanical as he applied the heavy stroke to leave his signature. It was the tenth one in only two days time and his patience regarding them had worn thin. Beside him sat at least four more and on the morrow would bring a fresh stack when Jaken returned from a meeting in his place. He could not ever fathom a time when he'd received this much correspondence, it was unheard of especially in the winter. With a gruff hiss he quickly removed the paper from his sight and tossed it away from before aimlessly reaching for another one.

Placing it before the quill he quickly poured himself another cup of tea, gulping down the hot liquid without care as he allowed his golden eyes to casually drift down toward the paper. He was ill prepared for what he saw….it was a proposal for Rin. He nearly choked before he sat back sneering down at the sealed letter, swallowing his drink harshly. Rage building inside him. It had been well over three months since he had seen one, having been very eager to let word spread that Rin had left his estate and no more suitors need engage her, for she was beyond his house.

But that was not what had set his blood to boil the most….the seal on the letter indicated that it was none other than the wolf demon tribe yet again. "The fools!" He spat out angrily, "do they indeed wish to be wiped from existence…." He spoke aloud to himself as crimson clouded over his vision. He had been wise to send word back to their clans to never again ask for Rin's hand, made it perfectly clear what he thought of them and their disgusting and cruder way of life. And yet the letter sat before him, sealed and delivered. For a moment he thought simply to discard it, to allow the natural poisons in his flesh melt it away. But that would do little to ease the sting to his pride and….and the fact that Rin was no longer with him.

Three long months had come and go and he had put her from his mind. Instructed his servants that she was not to ever be discussed, least never in his presence. Her room was to be kept exactly as she had left it, only cleared and dusted. But there was to be no mention of her, she was as he tried to convey a figment of their imaginations and no more need be said in her regard. He recalled the look upon their faces, a mix of dumbstruck awe but yet every man woman in child agreed to it, and life proceeded on. Days pressed on and the weeks followed, and life became the unending tide it had been before her arrival some years past.

Only now here was a reminder, a steady hand pulling him back into thoughts of her…the sweet smell she always emitted, her cheerful laughter, and her ever pleasant demeanor. All of it and more….more he was unwilling to admit or allow. And all but for a piece of paper before him. Angrily he picked it up and before he realized what he was doing he tore it open somehow wanting to know what stupid wolf underling had so dared to ask that which had already been denied.

He was ill prepared for what he saw.

The letter had been addressed to him on her behalf and read as all other proposals had only this time the name…the wolf in question was none other than the wolf prince, Kouga. Sesshomaru released a snarl and arose from his seat his aura flared, his fangs and claws extended. This was it…he could take the wolf demons no more, nor tolerate such a blatant disrespect to his honor. Come nights end the wolves would pay, all of them would all lie in pile of fur and blood before he was threw. He was so caught up in his rage that he hadn't heard the soft rap on the door. A minute later Jaken carefully peered through the door, having already sensed the tremendous amount of demonic aura that assailed him all the way down the hall. He'd suspected he knew why his lord was so…beside himself but he never knew he would get this angry. He cursed himself for not having taken the liberty to destroy the letter when it arrived, but he was ever the loyal servant.

His master had to see it….it was his duty…

"Milord….I..I… have come to inform you…" he began as he tried to over look his master's most obvious fell mood. The demon lord turned a burning glare down upon his only true loyal servant and narrowed his eyes, to which Jaken shrank back placing himself on the floor in a show of respect but most of all fear.

"This letter….when did it arrive?" he snapped, eager to get this matter resolved. Jaken cowered a minute before adjusting himself from the floor and taking a deep breath before responding, "It arrived a week ago milord…..I brought it too you as you ordered me to sire…this servant knows to obey you. Though I must tell you, I considered destroying the letter….knowing that it would…"

"Who delivered it…what fool wolf dare set foot on my lands?"

Jaken jumped at the power emanating from his masters great voice, it had been well over a hundred years since he had seen him this so driven to rage, over something so simple as a letter of proposal for the hand of a mortal girl no longer in his charge. This went beyond the wolves….it was far deeper than that he knew. His lord's pride was wounded at the reminder of his own actions.

"Some underling milord…. No….no one of importance. The feeble demon was sent away as soon as possible so as not to allow the stench of wolves to permeate your noble lands….honestly milord…" wailed Jaken as he tried to calm his own nerves, for too many days now he knew it was coming and lacked the courage to have mentioned it before now.

"I will have their heads for this insult….." sneered Sesshomaru as he clenched the paper tightly in his hand, eyes narrowing further. A few minutes passed as his rage subsided and he was brought back to himself, more collected it was then he noticed that Jaken had still not left the room, but seemed most eager to say something.

"Why are you still here?" he snapped bitterly before turning to sit back at his desk, reaching past the green tea to pour chilled sake instead. Jaken arose and pressed deeper into the room, holding on his staff for the support it always offered, "The woman has arrived….Lady Yanori awaits you in the main hall…"

"Don't call her that!" he spat out instantly in response as he quickly disposed of his cup and moved to pour another. "Yes milord!" was Jaken quick and obedient reply as he stood there waiting further instruction…was it to be like the last time she was here? Taking another dip sip from his cup the demon lord sat back gracefully on his futon, golden eyes glowing with some far away thought before he turned and again faced his servant.

"She is no more a 'Lady' than you are Jaken…," he said icily as an image filled his mind and he forced it away quickly, "remember that".

"Yes milord".

"Have the woman brought to my chambers….that is all Jaken".

"Oh yes…yes of course milord!" replied Jaken as he bowed quickly and thanked the gods again for their mercy on his behalf before he exited the room, and a most ill tempered demon lord.

The Lady Yanori casually walked about the great room that was her lords chamber marveling at the simplicity of it all, how traditional and old fashioned yet distinctly his own. Could a man be so powerful, command many and strike fear into hundreds of souls round the country and yet dwell in such a simple space. It was abusurb, had she been his mate there would be nothing but the finest. And again she cursed herself knowing full well that such a thing would never happen no matter how many times he sought her out. It had been years since he had….well over twenty since last she had seen or heard from him. But that all changed not long ago, only a matter of months in fact, as she sat in her garden enjoying the remains of the day when the messenger arrived bearing a letter, sealed with white wax.

It had always been his way to summon her in that fashion, and how she both dreaded and desired the letters at the same time. He never wrote much, he never had to for his intentions were clear, as she recalled reading his last letter,

"_Yanori, _

_Leave at once…_

_Lord Sesshomau_

And so she abided and answered his call to arrive on his lands, her head held high ready to serve her lord in the only manner she had ever known, as his Mistress. Her hands placed elegantly before her she stood poised in her finest silken robes, her soft brown hair let loose and it trailed behind her like a curtain, her ice blue eyes bright and still youthful. With a steady breath she heard the approach of footsteps followed by a very strong masculine aura….his aura and she sat beside the door ready to serve him. Carefully she reached for the screen door and opened it only seconds before he walked in expectation of her actions. She bowed to him swiftly but with grace before closing the door behind him, and then turned in his direction, her back straight, hands resting on her lap.

He was dressed in a very off color white kimono, with all the markings of his station attached to him, his swords hanging at his hips. He barely looked at her and began to remove his swords and then armor, carefully securing them before he even seemed to relax.

Running his fingers casually through his long pale hair and instantly she knew he was annoyed, he only ever did that when truly irritated. But she said nothing and watched him.

"You are late". He finally spoke after a long pause still faced away from her. Taking a bow she replied in kind, "Yes milord, I do apologize for my delay….I have….no excuses with witch to bore you with, it shall not happen again".

A slight grunt was all that could be heard as he began to loosen the sash of his kimono a clear sign the matter was finished and he was tired. Yanori watched in silence as he stripped down to his bare self and without so much as a word climbed into his large sunken bed, his eyes now fixed in her direction.

"Would you make your lord wait….you know why you are here". He commanded. "Yes….milord….of course…" she replied as she stood up and began to carefully peel back the layers of her refined clothing before his eyes. Her naked self was something he had seen to many times to count and she noticed that while in the past he seemed most eager for this display, his golden eyes looked past her as though lost in thought. The stab to her sense of pride was held in check as she shed the final layer of linen and moved to climb in beside him, careful not to trip on the great length of her hair. He shifted slightly allowing her near him, but there was laced tension.

He'd invited her to be at his side and yet he still was ever distant and she released a sigh she hadn't known she was holding before getting the nerve to speak. "I am here at your side and yet you still seem so far away milord…..do I bring you that little pleasure or is there perhaps something **_else_** you desire?"

The sting in her words did not go unnoticed and he pounced on her at once securing her hands above her head, shoving his body above hers, pressing down in a splay of a demons dominance. Yanori released a feigned sigh as she lay there, expecting him to do something along these lines…

"I see milord….has regained himself…." She teased not the least bit intimidated by his show of power or control. He squeezed her wrists roughly before dropping his face within inches of her own, his hot breath brought a chill to her spine as his words tickled her ear, "Be grateful that this Sesshomaru does not end you life now _woman_ as you so deserve…."

To this she smiled brightly, her blue eyes taking on a hint of dominance all her own, she nearly laughed in his face, "and we both know why you can never do that…my great lord!"

He growled then and lowered his face to hers bruising her lips in a heated kiss as he heard her immediate carnal reaction and lust, before trailing his kisses down toward the valley in her neck. Yanori moaned and twisted in sweet pleasure….and shame as he prepared himself to take her and she to be taken. His hungry kisses were wildly demanding as he pressed on into her neck and she so dreamed, that he would at last give her his bite to mark her as his as he should have so long ago. Instead he seemed lost in her scent as he kissed the area of her collar bone his nose trying desperately to scent out something…..something that wasn't there.

But his sweet attentions were too much for her now; she cared not as long as she had him right now in this moment. Breaking free of his grip she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, waiting for the moment when he would either take her or pass on his mark. Sesshomaru's mind was in frenzy, he needed this, this wild act of rutting to release his own personal frustration, as images of Rin assailed his mind, followed by the wolf demon leader daring to lay a hand on her. He shut his eyes and pressed his kisses harder, yearning searching for that calm, that once scent…

Only to be meet with the scent of jealously and deceit, the scent that was Yanori and not the softness that was the scent of Jasmine. Suddenly he pulled back away from the groveling woman beneath him and shoved her from his side, as she was almost thrown completely from his bed to land on the floor with a huff. Her pale skin shown in the moon light as she stood up enraged.

"How dare you!" she spat.

Sesshomaru could only stare at her as he regained his breath from their very near love making, his hand propped over his knee eyes faced forward. "I do as I please, do not question me".

"No milord I needn't bother…..I am no fool I know all to well what thoughts trouble

You of late. Word spreads quickly of what you have done……"

"Mind what you say…" he said casually with all the laced warning he could summon for very soon a line would be crossed that neither could return from. But the female pressed on with a dark laugh that instantly pulled his hard stare in her direction. She squared her shoulders and met his eyes completely. "Oh yes word spreads of how you took that weak little human from your house and dumped her….abandoned her like so many…..does she know of me? Has she ever…..more importantly does she know of your **_son_**?"

TBC….

Hey I'm back


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Be silent Yanori my patience wears quite thin!" shouted Sessshomaru as he covered himself with the long thick crimson blanket from his bed and turned away from her, partly out of his own guilt. A guilt that he had suppressed for some time now, he secretly knew it would only be a matter of time before she dragged his son into their fight. Though she hadn't done so in many years, not since…Rin.

"Oh you haven't the words do you….to face that which you have done. Your son grows stronger every day, and yet you have abandoned him and me as well….and all for that, that little weak human whom you've been keeping as a pet!" she spouted angrily pushing her head high into the air quite pleased with herself. It wasn't often she spoke so brazenly to him, and always when she did it was with the confidence that would meet no consequence.

Instantly the demon lord spun around his hand clenching tightly into a fist within the blanket, his tall form emitting his dark aura as a warning. She was a demon as well and when she saw his ire rise, she carefully backed down and spoke no more. She had always pushed him; it was one of the reasons among many that he detested her. And he would have abandoned her sooner, and found another mistress to take her place when she'd spoke of carrying his child. His only child….an illegitimate son. Unable to take his place and be a rightful heir…his greatest triumph and mistake.

"I warn you and this is the last time….you will not mention my son again in my presence. No longer will being his mother save your most ungrateful soul should you _ever_ insult me again! Do you understand!?" he commanded allowing his aura to fully flare out and reach her. Yanori dropped to the floor and crossed her long slender arms about herself trying to calm her nerves. He had threatened her before, like this only now…there was something far more wounded and convincing in his aura. Like he had truly been hurt and was ready to lash out at anyone or anything. With bile rising in her throat she lowered her head in a deep bow and spoke no more.

Sesshomaru could only stare at her small sulking form. Confident that she would not utter another word he pressed on, "I have a son, to this I have never forgotten. But it stands to reason that you have not always been honest with me, I know that you stopped taking the Carrow Root draught I had made, to ensure against such an occurrence. You sought to trap me do not think this Sesshomaru a fool woman. It was all I could do to keep from killing you myself when such news reached me…"

"Forgive me milord…" she whispered.

"SILENCE! You have no right to beg forgiveness. For your deceit and lies you deserve a fate far worse than death and yet I have allowed you to live. For I would not have him without a mother….."

Yanori said nothing more as the weight of his words clung to her. "And as for my former ward," and he took a minute to contemplate her before speaking, "never mention her again, for you know nothing, now gather your things and go in the morning you shall return back to your estate".

Yanori nodded numbly and did as she was told but not before she exchanged a very heated gaze with her former lover and father of her only child. This was far from over; he would pay for his insult.

Rin sat up straight as she watched Kagome work, her hands in her lap ready and waiting with another herb should the priestess need it. They had been summoned to a house in the village, a young child had fallen ill and Kagome had been called upon to aid in the child's healing and recovery. Rin watched in amazement as Kagome seemed to summon almost other worldly powers to help bring the child's fever down and the rest of her care was spent in herbs that she had brewed in a tea and administered. The child's mother was beside herself with glee when Kagome proudly announced that the child's fever had broken.

"There you see, she's all better now, but she must stay in bed. Or the winter chill will bring back the fever all right?" she said sweetly but sternly as she watched the young mothers face practically swell in repressed joy.

"Yes, yes of course Priestess….oh thank you so very much".

"Should you need me again, you know where to find me. Well then Rin are you ready to go now?" asked Kagome as she stood up and prepared to leave. Rin gave a polite nod and gathered up the small basket that contained more dried herbs and said her good byes to the small family before following her adoptive sister outside back into the chill of the night air. There awaiting them was A-Un who gave a gruff snort when he scented them both. Kagome smiled at the beast still not quite sure to make of him even after the long months of his presence but Rin marched right up to him and gave him a partial hug before tugging on his reins and leading them all back toward their own hut.

Another long month had passed and the chill of winter did not seem to fade. In the time that she had come to stay in the village Rin had come to know and love the inhabitants of her new home. And everywhere she went during her days there now she was always met with a smile from everyone. Pulling her overcoat tighter across herself she trudged on behind Kagome in the winds, eager to return the place she now called home and the warm fire that awaited her. A-Un slowly shifted and moved behind her as he moved his heavily talon feet.

It was getting harder and harder to see as the threesome rounded the bend leading down toward their destination. Kagome pulling on her robes trying to ensure they stay put and not expose too much. The closer they got to the great gates that stood at the very entrance to the village A-Un gave a great snort and began to act strangely. Rin tried ignoring him at once; he didn't like cold weather this she knew. But more and more he seemed to be reacting to something….or someone and her heart raced maybe it was…

"Who is that…down there?" said Kagome more so to herself than to anyone else. Rin again secured her heavy winter robes about herself and then shielded her eyes from the icy winds before looking just passed the older woman. There was the form of a man just below, barely covered in decent attire for the chilly weather. His long black hair was shifting to and fro in the wind, and was holding what appeared to be a basket in his hands. A few people had gathered about him and then exchanged what could only have been money before moving off.

For a long moment both women just stared down at the figure in question, until the figure turned a curious glance up at the both of them. Rin's heart skipped a beat when she saw the very distinct gleam in his eye, his violet eyes. The wind blew his hair toward his face and suddenly she realized that she knew this person….it was the man who had saved her life once at the riverbed, and become somewhat of a friend. It was Shido. A brilliant smile filled her face as she tugged on A-Uns reins and moved down towards him. In that moment it felt good to see another familiar face, one she had only just come to know.

Kagome called after her as she trailed down the gate steps after her new young ward quite eager to understand just what was going on. It didn't take long before she reached him and with trepidation in her step she moved forward, "Shido?" she asked cautiously lest she be incorrect.

He moved to cover his face, but lowed the bit of cloth shielding his eyes from the wind, "Lady Rin?" he questioned back at her as he took in her small shivering form and confirmed that she was indeed whom he had suspected. "Ah it is you milady, what a small world and such strange fate that we should meet this way. What brings you here so far from your lord?" he asked all at once, excitement filling his husky voice.

The smile that Rin had been holding dropped at the mere mention of her former lord and she looked away only to have Kagome approach them both a look of puzzled curiosity on her still youthful face.

"Umm excuse me, Rin just who is this man…?" she asked trying not to sound rude. But Rin was too lost in her memories to reply, images of her lord rampaging through her mind and the mysteries of his last gift to her….his most passionate kiss. Shido then stepped forward cursing himself for obviously upsetting Rin. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Shido a friend to Lady Rin. Our paths have crossed once before only months ago. It is strange fate I say that our paths have again crossed. I am a merchant passing through this area; I am at your service…miss?"

Kagome eyed him wearily, he was very polite and quite pleasant but still….there was something in his aura that told her he was different. Not quite human.

"I'm Kagome….head Priestess of this village. I have never seen you here before"

"Yes," said Shido with a relaxed smile, "as I said I just happened to be passing through this area, what a pleasant surprise to have run into Lady Rin again. Might I interest you in some of my herbs, I can cut you a great deal these are very rare…from the mountains up north".

Kagome quickly inspected the items he had for sale and he told no lies, they were indeed quite rare and only found in the most remote area of the north. She recalled many times wanting to take some on her travels with Inuyasha but somehow just never got the time. With the rash of fevers and illnesses in the area the more herbs to fend off sickness the better. Her suspicious attitude of him seemed to relax all at once, "Yes I would love to see the rest of what you have…..would you like to get out of this cold and have a cup of tea?" she asked now looking at Rin who had yet to speak. Still lost in her memories.

"Yes, that would be fine….Lady Kagome…."

Kagome giggled a bit before correcting him, "Please….just call me Kagome ok…."

Shido nodded in kind before gathering his belongings and followed her the short distance toward her home. He stole a quick glance at Rin but the young woman had not changed her countenance since a moment ago, she still looked lost and forlorn. He felt like an idiot, so soon after seeing her again he had already upset her.

That night the three companions shared the warmth of a good fire and fresh brewed tea. Kagome made mild conversation mostly about the herbs that her new guest has gathered and if he had any difficulty in gathering them, the north was full of dangers mostly in the form of the wolves who had staked the area as their own. But Shido shrugged off such possible dangers stating that he could take care of himself, and that he had made a bargain with some sort with the wolves, in the form of goods and trading.

"They really aren't all that bad, give or take a few," he said casually as he sipped his tea and took yet another look towards Rin who hadn't spoken more than five words since their arrival inside, "show them that you give them the road and their respect and won't hunt their game and they have no issues with you. In fact the leader of the tribe was a fairly decent fellow…….as far as demon wolves go".

Kagome made a smirk and looked away as though he had said something quite amusing, he of course implied Kouga and she hadn't thought about him in years.

Rin turned to look up at him sharply soon after that comment and he meet her hazel gaze full on, and he saw both anger and fear just under the surface. His breath caught as he looked at her and the fury he saw raging within her, could it be that he had upset her again, talking about the wolves?

"Rin……" he asked kindly trying with all his power to sound caring and gentle as he sat forward. She looked at him steadily and took a deep breath, trying to put her fears at ease. The wolves were a part of her past, she was safe now……her lord had saved her and sought to her safety. And he had…he had assured her that she would never again come to harm at their fangs again…..her lord never lied….only. Now she was away from him and his protection. Did all that still hold what if the wolves did come…..

She shook her head and tossed the idea away, no…..

"Are you all right?" asked Kagome and she was instantly at the girls side pulling her into an embrace, but Rin quickly moved away wiping at her eyes as tears threatened to fall and over take her. But Kagome would not be deterred as she reached for the younger girls shoulders and made her meet her brown eyes, something was very wrong here, Rin never acted this way. Could it have been talk of the wolves…..

"Rin talk to me please……what's got you so upset". She soothed as she watched Rins hazel eyes began to water and her small form shake as she fought to push away the thought of the wolves, and of her lord who was no longer there to protect her. She felt so foolish; she had managed to move on with her life in spite of all that had happened. And try to push back all that came before this village she now resided in and yet all it took was a familiar face and the tragedy that was her past to drag her back into that long ago time.

Holding her tears at bay she squared up her shoulders and found her voice, "I'm sorry Kagome I……I didn't mean to worry you……..it's nothing….."

"No it's not 'nothing' talk to me I have never seen you this way. As your friend and adoptive older sister I would like to know what's got you this way, was it talking about the wolves?"

She looked away as though shamed and with a nod replied, "Yes…." Kagome released a deep sigh and shook her head and then looked toward their guest Shido. Surely he couldn't have known what he was doing by bringing up the wolves, he was only making conversation. Who could have known that Rin held such a passionately strong fear of the beasts?

"I see…..I apologize….I don't think either of us knew that you felt that way about them. You must have been witness to something terrible to have been made to feel this way…" said Kagome as she tried to soothe her younger friend whose tears still threatened to fall. But the young woman said nothing and only lowered her head in shame.

"Lady Kagome perhaps it is I who should offer an apology, here I am your guest making one of my lovely hostesses so upset….."

Kagome looked toward him then and offered a thankful smile before looking back to Rin when the younger woman suddenly spoke, "I'm sorry…..I should…..explain…." Kagome was taken aback by the sound of her small voice sounding so completely ominous and empty; what ever it was that the wolves had done to her had at one time broken her spirit it was plain to see. Sitting back Kagome gave her leave to speak and Shido looked on in stunned silence.

"I was very young when my parents died….and made an orphan. Our village was very poor and I had no where else to go…I went into shock, and spoke very little. I wandered around and could call no place home. Everyone struggled to make ends meet and no matter where I went in the village no one would take me in…." for a long moment she starred into the small crackling fire and sat back of her own accord wanting no immediate comfort, it was taking all she had not to fall apart and focus on telling her story…..she couldn't recall ever having told anyone the details of what happed to her that day on the road.

For a moment her hazel eyes came level with Shido's and he flashed a concerned smile at her before giving her a soft nod and urging her silently to continue. She almost smiled before her eyes again were locked with the orange glow of the flames and she found that memory again in her heart and opened the door…

"It was late summer and I was out in the fields playing alone…when I saw something fall like a shooting star, I went to investigate it and came upon a man. Or what I thought to be a man laying wounded beside a tree…..he was…..was"

"It was Sesshomaru wasn't it?" Said Kagome with mild tenderness. Rin nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. "He was wounded laying beside an old oak tree….he looked so peaceful and serene…..I had no idea he was a demon. Of course when he noticed me he did all he could to frighten me away. But I just couldn't abandon him….I could not turn my back on someone in need of help, and so I persisted and he….he showed me kindness. That was something no one had shown me since my parents. Not long after that there was a strange man in our village, and now I know that he was a demon, a wolf demon….a pack of wolves arrived searching for him and began to slaughter the village. I ran……and all I could think of was protecting my new friend in the forest. I tried to hide but the wolves scented me out and chased me all over the village, biting and snapping"

Kagome could only look on as she listened intently to the young girl's story, for she had always wondered about the girls past and what put her in the path of the demon lord Sesshomaru. It was all making sense now, her feeling of love and loyalty to one who was most feared by both human and demon alike…had shown a human child kindness?

"But before I could reach him……the wolves…….they cut me off……surrounded me and I couldn't breathe…I was……I couldn't……."

"Its ok Rin," soothed Kagome as she wrapped her arms around her young friend and this time she refused to let her avoid the contact. Rin cried then, openly then not caring who saw her in such a state. She cried not only for the memory of the wolves but more so for the event that set forth the next stage of her life. A life she would never have had without her lord. He had given her life again with a wave of his sword, for whatever reason he had saved her life and she would never be able to forget him.

TBC….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sesshomaru stood silently that morning as he watched Yanori leave. He watched as she carefully averted her icy gaze in all but his direction as he let loose the full force of his aura, which seethed his utter contempt for all that _she_ was. There were no secrets, no misunderstandings between them and he wanted nothing but for her to know how much he hated the sight of her. She was not to be trusted **ever**….in all his long life she was the only creature he felt a need to tread upon with caution. It was not fear he had long surmised, he was too stately and powerful a creature to fear much of anything least of all her. No it was another feeling that up until now weighed heavily upon him. Something that shone in her eyes when she had mentioned Rin, something that warned him to take caution.

A warning that she might strike out at the one person, the only other female to ever have come into his life. The infamous human girl whom he had 'cared' for who was now but a memory. And the longer he watched Yanori the more he sensed that she was up to something, something that spelled out her own doom at long last. As the last of her belongings were loaded onto the back of the carriage she carefully risked a glance in his direction giving the most delicate of bows, before smiling to herself and entering the dark confines of her vehicle. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes only slightly before he broke his heated gaze and turned to find Jaken at his side.

"Jaken".

"Y-yes milord….?" Came the small shaky voice of his most trusted advisor. With a sigh he ignored the high tension in his vassal's voice and continued, "See to it that she is watched, at all times. I want to hear of anything that could be deemed suspicious…..do you understand Jaken?"

"Yes milord of course……fully."

"Send Nobu and advise him that I have given such instruction"

"Yes, very well milord…..but…"

Sesshomaru turned his now growing tension towards his much smaller companion; his nerves had grown quite thin in the few days that he had had Yanori under his roof. He never seemed to eat a decent meal or get any decent rest when she was within range of him. There was just something about her that sullied even a day filled with dark clouds. And just that quickly he hated her anew….disgusted at himself for ever having touched such a pathetic a creature.

"What is it Jaken?!"

Jaken took several deep breaths as he held on tightly to his staff, praying to the gods of their protection. He truly admired his lord and hated to give him fell news, or anything that might off set his day. But he still had his job to and that was that and so he spoke, "milord the snows will be retreating soon, I was wondering if perhaps you wanted me to prepare…..make the proper traveling arrangements…..as we do every year." For a moment it looked as though his lord was going to run him through with sword, and not revive him, for he appeared so stunned and lost. There was a mild look of shock, astonishment, and confusion on his ageless face that seemed incredibly out of place. For in that moment the full force of past events again assailed him.

This year it would be different. This year he would travel with but two companions….and when he returned to his proud estate after nearly a year of roaming he would not be met with the scent of jasmine or the sweet smile that was Rin. He would be met with nothing, but the chill of stale air and the bustle of servants. He clenched his fist at his side and said nothing more to Jaken. He longed for escape, to be away from any living soul. And so he took to the air on a wisp of air and was gone well into the night.

Sorry that was short, and nothing much happened. There will be excitement so very soon, 'I swear upon this mask" ….ha-ha….little anime humor there. Thanks for those steady readers out there and the continued interest in this story! **Damn Mid-terms!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own this…

Sesshomaru touched down just along the outskirts of the village of Inuyasha, his immortal expression turned up in a defiant sneer at having come back to his brothers

lands after so many long months. The very air was foul with the scent of the half

Demon a fact that he tried whole heartedly to ignore. With a long stride he moved quickly through the open field that held an old well at its very center. He couldn't bare to stay near it as it seemed to reek of his brothers rank scent.

It had been six months now, and the weather had changed. As had his entire world. He had no idea what had brought him to stop here, other than the fact that he was merely passing through. It hadn't been his true intention to make the journey this far. And yet the closer he got to being clear of this territotory the stronger the need to see her awoke in him. For months now he had buried her memory, the very thought that she was even a living being wiped from his mind. But never his heart. He would of course tell no one, not even she who had captured his emotions.

It was a struggle within in him even now as he moved through the tall thicket of grasses moving toward the path he had undertaken months ago, when she had followed. She had followed him, without hesitation into the woods, keeping her dignity until her human soul could take it no more and she broke before him when he gave her a parting gift.

It had been a pendent, a single jade pendent.

He shook his head angrily, no. That had not truly been his past gift, her sweet scent and calming demeanor, her……love had been his undoing. And he had kissed her. He couldn't bring himself to regret it. In fact he tried to see it for the moment of weakness it was, in both their parts. She couldn't have known what she was doing asking that of him, nor did he fully realize what hold she held over him to have made him so uncertain.

In that moment he had let himself go. And he had taken pleasure in it; this one thing that he swore was not in his demonic nature to do.

The air grew thicker with the scent of many humans as he steadily approached the village. A few yards away from him sat the small hut that the woman Kagome occupied. It had remained unchanged from the last time he had set eyes upon it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and was met with the lingering scent that was uniquely Rin. She had been in the immediate area recently but was not inside the dwelling now.

He didn't want to see her; no good would come of it. Of this he was certain. A slow growl erupted from his throat, as he grew more and more disgusted with himself for even having come in the first place. Almost on reflex he ran a clawed hand through his hair, a gesture that always soothed him. With one final heated glance he looked at the small hut and turned away only to come face to face with Kagome.

"Sesshomaru….." she said quickly as her eyes scanned over him a bit nervously. He raised a brow in both curiosity and at how casually she'd addressed him. His dark golden eyes glowed down at her out of instinct.

"You should not address a lord as such woman". He sneered as he placed his hand casually upon the Tokijin. Kagome's dark brown eyes grew large momentarily before she let out a deep breath, her eyes taking on a strong sense of defiance.

She ignored his subtle threat and pushed on.

"It has been almost seven months now, in a few days. Is there something that I can do for you?" she asked as she walked passed him. He released a slight laugh at her brazen dismissal of him.

"Do not tempt fate human". He warned.

Kagome stopped suddenly and let out a huff, she turned to face him. "I mean no disrespect, to tell you the truth. But I'm not exactly sure what to say to you, or why you are here. It's been quite a while, if you're here for Rin…."

"No!" he shouted as his dark eyes looked past her to the small hut and his eyes began to cloud over in deep thought. "If I'd wanted to see her that would be my own affair human."

Kagome kept her smile hidden but she wanted to laugh at him, he had just lost all control. He had wanted to see Rin; why else would he even be in this part of the wood if he wasn't hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Were all men this dense?

"Alright….." she sighed as she walked away toward the hut. He was acting so much like his brother now, self centered and child like. She'd love to tell the high and mighty lord of the west that very fact but valued living a lot more.

"Should I tell her that you were here?" she suddenly asked, it was more of a thought really.

His back turned away from her he sneered under his breath. "Do as you wish". She turned around to glare at him but he had already vanished in the forest.

Rin sat along the riverbank her small hands emerged elbow deep in the cool stream as she washed a dark colored Kimono against the smooth rocks toward the river bottom. With a sigh she sat back on her heels and wiped away the budding sweat on her for head. Her

Hazel eyes looked up skyward at the clear sky that beheld no clouds.

Turning to her left she looked down at the half empty basket of linens that still needed to be washed. They were her clothes, clothes that she had purchased not long after her lord had left her. The very idea of wearing fine silks that were fit for only a priestess sickened her, and so she sold them for something far simpler. Something more every day and far more casual.

Leaning into the water she continued to wash the robe in her calloused hands and began to sing a sweet melody to herself. It was a song she often sang as a child when she had lived alone in her village and before long she was singing aloud.

"Take away my sorrows, take away my pain,

Brighten up my Rainbows, to a brand new day.

"Till I'm safe again… "

"You're still singing that song Rin?" Came a strong deep voice just behind her. Rin smiled to herself as she turned to face her visitor. Shido stood along side a near by tree, his arms folded as he carelessly nibbled on a blade of new grass.

"Hello Shido" she said rather quickly as she blushed trying to hide her face. Shido had remained in the village as an apothecary since the winter. He had been of immense help to Kagome while she was away at her home in 'her time' as she called it. In her absence it had been Shido and Rin who had helped and aided the sick.

"You are too lovely to sing a sad song" he said as he moved down towards her.

"I- I'm not sad…." She replied quickly as she pushed harder into the river splashing a great deal of water up toward her face. She laughed at her own carelessness before pressing on.

"Rin I have known you for quite some time now, and I would like to think that I can call you a friend. That I can call **us** friends?"

Rin smiled but kept it hidden, "Yes, we are friends"

"And friends know each others feeling's, at least I like to think so. Wouldn't you say?" he asked with a hint of mischiveness in his voice. Rin blushed as she tried eagerly to work and carry on a conversation at this same time. She rather enjoyed his company but more and more his presence made her nervous. She'd caught on to his subtle actions and the things he never quite said, that he was interested in her far beyond the bounds of friendship. She smiled to herself but it was always followed by a frown. As images

of Lord Sesshomaru filled her mind she felt……lost. It had been so long and she was

finally able to reach a point of calm regarding her feelings for him. And now there was Shido, she wasn't sure what quite to make of him.

He was very polite and pleasant and a complete gentleman. He always had a happy disposition and outlook on life and was quite vocal about how he was feeling. She frowned having never known that kind of openness with Lord Sesshomaru. His was always bitter and on guard, and when his emotions did manage to slip he lashed out and retreated back into himself.

She sighed then, as the realization sank in yet again that she would never have another chance to see him. He kept his word and she knew it. This was how her new home and she was making the best of it. It was that simple.

"Rin, have you eaten?"

Rin paused for a minute as though she couldn't remember, "Uh, no I haven't. I have been busy all day with chores…."

"Well you must rest; Kagome would not want you slaving yourself away like this. She adores you, you know" he said quite tenderly. Rin smiled to herself and sat back and looked up at him.

"Yes, I know but I like to help her out as much as possible. To show my gratitude for having taken me in. I owe her a lot…."

"Indeed you do, but I must insist that you take a break. I brought something simple for us to eat won't you join me?" he asked with a casual smile on his face. His smile was her undoing and she pushed away from the riverside and stood up, pulling the bandanna from her head, and her ebony lochs fell free.

"That sounds like a good idea, let me get my things and----"

"No, I insist let me". He interrupted as he walked beside her and knelled down to grab the basket and remaining garments that had been prepped to wash. "What kind of a gentleman would I be if I allowed you to exert yourself any further?" he joked as they walked away from the river toward a near by tree.

Rin could only blush and laugh as she tried to ignore his blatant flirt. Shido reached the base of the tree and carefully placed the basket down and moved to pull out a small satchel that was filled with a few slices of bread, fruit and some rice balls. He then pulled out a small blanket and unfolded it neatly so that they both could be seated evenly atop it. Rin took a seat first and sat up straight as she waited for Shido to divide up the food.

He glanced at her briefly as he set about preparing their lunch. His violet eyes would look up at her from time to time and a steady smile appeared on his gentle features. After a few minutes he was laughing to himself under his breath.

"What? What's so funny…?!" she asked after a few minutes of the same odd looks. Shido handed her the smaller piece of fruit before he sat back a few inches from her and took a long look at her small form.

"Oh, nothing….well, its just that I realize just how well cultured you really are. In the very way you stand or sit, with that perfect posture, it says a lot about you". He said as he took a bite from his apple and watched for her reaction.

Rin frowned not liking the implications. "I can't help it, that's just how I was raised I guess, mother insisted on it and Lord—" she suddenly caught herself and then shoved a piece of bread into her mouth as though she had spoken a foul word. Shido's smile faltered once he realized what she was about to say.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you think of him". He said as he looked past her toward the river.

Rin chewed on her bread furiously and then slowly regained herself. With a sigh she swallowed her food and looked down at her hands realizing that sometimes the subject of Sessshomaru would arise, he was after all a major part of her life. She couldn't live her life on egg shells fearful of the mere mention of his name.

"Im sorry….." she said slowly as she tried desperately to sit like a commoner. Like the ladies she'd seen in town, with their overly relaxed posture. She shook her head slightly and took a deep breath.

"Rin you have nothing to apologize for you haven't done a thing wrong. I should have thought a bit more carefully before saying such a thing. I only hope that you can forgive me for being so…ignorant". He said with a sigh. Rin looked up at him and couldn't help but feel so warm, like he just said the most amazing thing.

For a long moment the two sat together in silence and just enjoyed the air and calm of the flowing river. Rin leaned back carefully onto to the large oak and a breeze cased her tiny shoulders to suddenly tense and she hugged herself a little tighter as she shielded herself from the slight chill.

Her reactions did not go unnoticed and before she could utter a word Shido was already removing his light over coat and had begun placing it around her shoulders. Instantly Rin shied away but Shido continued on, his dark eyes locking with hers.

"Please allow me, if you are cold then…"

"No, no I'm fine really… it was only a small chill, it's quite warm again already…." She said nervously as she shied away from his gesture and touch. It had been a very long time since she had been this close to a man. As she had only ever been this close to one, and her mind couldn't help but conjure him up and she so longed to be free of it. For it was torture. But Shido didn't move away as his hands strayed to her covered shoulders and rested there.

"Rin, why are you trembling? Do I frighten you?" he asked suddenly his tone had gone from jovial to smooth and dark. Rin felt her stomach suddenly flip and her breathing increased. Her eyes were locked with his and a mixture of fear, anticipation and shame began to well up within her. She couldn't speak and so she shook her head from side to side to indicate no but Shido remained.

"Then tell me why you sink away from me, I would never harm you. In fact…..I think its time you know, I think it time you understand the reasons why I have stayed in this village since winter."

"Oh?" she breathed out as she shivered slightly afraid to hear what she had long since suspected.

Shido smiled and took a deep breath, his gentle hands massaging her shoulders until her body was coaxed to relax. "Surely you know Rin, but I should tell you so that you understand and hopefully it will bring us that much closer….."

"Shido you're frightening me…..what is it you are saying exactly?" she asked as her small voice trembled.

"Rin I have come to care for you, I have since the moment I first saw you. When again I encountered you here in this village I knew that it must have been some sort of sign, for I had so asked fate to bring you back to me…"

"Please….I don't…" she breathed out but Shido carefully put a single finger to her lips to plead her silence a bit more. Rins hazel eyes grew wild as she relaxed yet again locked in his steady gaze.

"Forgive me, there are times that I am not very skilled with words when matters of the heart are involved, perhaps I should be quick and simply show you".

Rin frowned slightly and was about to protest when suddenly he brought his face forward and her eyes reflexively closed as feelings and desires washed over her. He brought his lips to hers gently as his hand strayed down to her chin gently tilting her head so that he might have better access. Rin released a moan of pure confusion as his lips moved over hers as she remained still. This was the second time in her life that she had been kissed and although it was a sweet gesture, and she very much cared for Shido it was not his lips that she longed for. Nor his touch that she desired.

She tried to push away but his other arm held her firm very gently as he began to push her back ever so slightly. Rin's eyes widened in fear as she began a struggle. Suddenly the sky grew darker and an intense wind began to stir followed by the howl of some wild animal. Rin's eyes began to flutter as she could only see Shido and the drastic change in weather, and the sound of that howl. How eerily familiar it seemed.

How reminiscent….

Her eyes fluttered closed again and suddenly Shido was wrenched away from her by some unseen force.

"Get away from her you filthy half demon!" came the commanding voice of Lord Sesshomaru. Rin sat forward as the flush to her cheeks barely began to dissipate as she took in the sight of her Lord, clutching Shido now by the throat, his golden eyes now clouded over in a haze of red. Shido kicked and struggled under his grip but was no match for the enraged demon lord.

"Mi---milord!" was all she could manage in a hushed whisper as he turned dangerously and glared down at her, as though he wanted to hurt her too. But she quickly realized that it was a pained look. This had hurt him to see her this way. She fought to breathe as she just locked eyes with him, as he griped Shido harder by the neck. Had he been a full demon he would long have been dead by now.

In a daze Rin struggled to her feet and dared to move forward, extending her hand as though to touch him. "Milord….please…release him…."

Sesshomaru's eyes glared a frightening red and he took a slight breath as he ground his fangs together in disgust at her attempt to quell his anger. "You would beg me to release this…..creature!" his voice coming out in a deep booming hiss. Rin fought the urge to cringe away from him, he was still her lord and he had never, never in his years of looking after her laid a hand on her. He would not harm her ands she instinctively knew it. She moved forward arms extended in plea.

"Please milord, I am unharmed….he did not harm me. I ask that you let him go…" she said in a small whisper of a voice. Sesshomaru cocked his head at her like some wild animal before turning to the dangling man in his iron grip and glaring at him viciously before releasing him. Shido dropped to the forest floor and immediately began to clutch at his throat gasping for air.

For a long moment all Rin could do was stare at him, was this some dream….was he really here or was she imagining things. He couldn't be standing before her; surely this was some strange walking dream. She must have fallen into the river and struck her head…..this wasn't real.

In an instant Sesshomaru stepped forward and grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her away toward the village. Rin took a quick look over her shoulder at Shido and could see his steady breathing before moving forward with her lord. His grip was tight and she

Moved along the small path that led back to the village.

"Milord….." was all she could squeeze out as she fought to keep up with him and the long strides he was taking through the forest. He didn't seem to be thinking clearly she thought, where was he even going? Why was he so angry….he had after all left her in this new place to 'live out her life' as he had said himself. If anyone had the right to be angry it was she. When the realization struck her she dug her heels into the ground and fought under his grip. He ignored her first attempts and pressed on, huffing under his breath as he moved, but when she latched onto a tree branch near by they were both brought to an abrupt stop.

He turned angrily and glared at her.

"Let go…." He warned as he tugged on her small wrist to pull her closer towards himself. Rin shook her head angrily tears falling down her cheeks as she looked up at him. She so missed him, so longed to see him and now that he was before her again it was like this.

"Why are you so angry with me milord…..what have I done?! You ordered me to get on with my life…and I have…I have done that. As everyday I tried to force myself to get over yo— to get over the events of my past and push ahead…"

Sesshomaru sneered. "And THIS is how you do so…with that half breed!?"

Rin sank back at his words slightly, so this was all about Shido. Of course it only made sense; he'd never allowed any man to touch her. Save himself that one time, and he had been cross with himself for having allowed things have gone that far.

"Shido has been kind to me…" she struggled to say as his intense eyes bared down on her. It was always hard trying to reason with him, though he was normally very level headed person. It was a rare sight to see him so riled up as he was now. Barely in control of his emotions.

"Kind to you? It did not appear that way moments ago Rin, he was all over you and you were struggling. Perhaps I should have left you to him so that you might understand the true nature of men!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and instantly he regretted it. Rin couldn't control the rage that had now broken in her as her hand came forward to slap his immortal face but was caught as he released her and he took hold of it.

Her breathing was making her dizzy as she stood there before him, her hand now held in his as she could see the myriad emotions work through his face. She knew he hadn't meant to say such a horrible thing but he had none the less said it. Tears fell from her eyes and she made no attempt to stop them. He released her and she stumbled backward away from him shaking her head.

"How could you say such a thing……how?" she breathed as she began to hold onto herself for support. Sesshomaru turned his back to her as he allowed his own anger to subside. He was furious with himself more so than her, it had been his doing that placed her alone with the half demon in the first place. He took many deep breaths to pull his emotions back in check.

"I wanted nothing more but to stay with you…..even when it was clear to me that I could not have you…" she said bitterly as she turned to run toward the village. Sesshomaru could only watch her as she ran away from him. He made no attempt to chase. There would be no point in it, he could find her regardless. And so he ground his claws deep into his flesh and bit back the sensation that was pain.

TBC ……..

Sorry for the long wait, to tell you the truth I have written this chapter at least five times, and I am this one was the one I deemed 'decent'. Let me hear your reviews etc. Thanks again. 


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own this……

CHAPTER 20

Rin ran blindly through the thickening of the forest half blinded by tears she was scarcely aware of. He had returned, he had come back but he was angry. Filled with a rage and a deep seated jealously she had never known him to fully posses. It was clear to her however that he did care as she shoved a stray branch from her path; he'd cared and had always. But it had been by his own hand that she left his side, to live out a "normal" life among those of kind. It had been his own doing that had placed her in the arms of another man, even if that man in question meant only that of a friend.

Pushing past the last tall thicket of woods she emerged in a small clearing and saw the small wooden bridge that led to Kagome's hut. She took off towards it, a need to feel safe quickly enveloping her to point of panic.

The winds had begun to hit with a fury and she had to steady herself several times on the bridge, holding onto the ledge for needed support. She moved as quickly as she could, as this growing feeling enveloped her that she was being followed. Watched over, protected from the shadows. He was near and she instinctively knew it. She reached the far side of the bridge and crossed her shaking arms across herself. This wild change in the weather was his doing, at times when she was a child she distinctly recalled his mood swings and not long after that the bright sunny day outside turned into a mild storm. She had always suspected that he had more greater power, and now on this day for whatever reason she was positive of it.

She moved the short distance toward the hut and was surprised when she stepped inside to see Kagome inside, folding clothing toward the end of the room. A kettle of hot water was brewing. Rin dashed inside after taking a quick glance over her shoulder. There was no one there, none that she could see and so she proceeded inside.

Kagome hardly seemed to flinch when Rin came in and sat down, only exchanging a look of understanding. Like she knew something and was waiting for her to just confirm it.

"Rin…..?" asked the older woman as she continued to move about her chore. Rin sat down with a huff and began to soothe her shaking arms. She wasn't quite sure how she should tell her friend and new surrogate sister that her lord had just returned and was quite angry. Though she still knew that there was nothing to fear from him, the overwhelming feeling that he was beside himself with anger….and disappointment in her raged on. She couldn't face him not after all he'd done…..said.

Rin looked toward the door a few more times before it dawned on her that she was panicking and that Kagome was otherwise unaware or didn't seem to care. None of which she knew was true. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Kagome, I don't quite know how to say this…..I don't know if I dreamt the whole thing or not. Maybe I did…..but, Lord Sesshomaru….just now……he came…"

"He came back, you saw him just now". said Kagome but it wasn't a question. It was a fact. Rin nodded at once and then exchanged a curious look towards Kagome, her arms shaking more so.

"You saw him?" the young girl exclaimed.

Kagome put down the blanket she was folding and turned gracefully toward her young friend. Deep down she always knew that the girls former lord and master would return. She'd suspected that he would see the great error of his baseless action and return for her. And she knew that when that day happened Rin would be frazzled like she was now, full of hope that he was returning for her. But she understood Dog demons well, their actions couldn't be read so easily. For her sake she hoped he was coming back to claim her.

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes Rin I saw him earlier today, he was standing that the edge of some trees. He seemed lost if you asked me. I knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from looking to find you, he did didn't he? He came to you?"

Rin nodded and the panicked all over again, "I was with Shido in at the stream. He brought a lunch and we shared it…..then….," and she started to blush furiously,"well he tried to kiss me, and it was awkward. A minute later Lord Sesshomaru was there and looking like…."

Kagome's eyes widened. This wouldn't bode well. "He looked like a demon, he looked ready to lash out?"

Rin nodded quickly, "Oh Shido, I hope he is alright! I just panicked after Lord Sesshomaru grabbed him, I begged him not to kill him, and so he released him. It's all my fault, it's all my fault if Shido dies!" she screamed as she began to clutch at herself tightly and cry. Kagome wasted no time moving toward her and securing her by the shoulders to embrace her.

"Rin you have done nothing wrong, please….it will be alright. Shido is fine I'm sure of it, in fact we will go look for him as soon as you have calmed yourself. It says a lot that he didn't kill Shido on the spot" said Kagome as she rocked Rin back and forth.

But Rin's sobs came more heavily now, "But why come back? Why the anger….he left me here to start my life over and now….."

But Rins word rang hollow as the door to the hut was torn open and an angry Sesshomaru stood there between the wooden entry way. He had knocked the thick bamboo matting right of its hinge in the process. Kagome could only hold Rin tighter and feel the younger girl shake when she realized that he was now so close. That he had found her as she knew he would. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly so afraid of him. And she hated even thinking such a thing. But that looking his eyes, the way his very demeanor emitted this, rage was nothing she had ever truly known before. And she was unsure how to understand any of it.

"Sesshomaru!" snapped Kagome as she turned to meet his golden eyes head on. He ignored her and instead brought his gaze down top the crying Rin. His emotionless eyes never wavered as he simply stared at her and took a deep inhaling breath. His breathing was somewhere between even and erratic and he walked further inside and knelt down to sit on a cushion before the fire, silent all the while.

Kagome watched him in total amazement, the audacity!

"It's VERY rude to just come barging into someone's house, destroying their property and seating yourself without permission! I don't care who you are!" she shouted at him causing Rin to flinch. She ran her hands over her back reassuringly before returning her ire back to the demon in question.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were locked with the small fire in the hearth and he made not one single movement in acknowledgement. His aura flared out and Kagome could more than sense that he was on the verge of tipping over all the rage that he was bottling up within himself. There was no mistake he was angry, but angry at himself she suspected than at anyone else. Rin was right he had done all this to himself, leaving her behind and expecting her to find a new life. He had no right to be upset when she was managing to do so.

"Mind your manners human, I have not come to speak at words with you". he said with laced tension in his deep voice. Kagome shook her head and held Rin a little tighter.

"I see, so why have you come back?" she spat back at him. The urge to insult him and call him out as a fool outweighed any other emotion or reasoning now. The great and mighty Lord of the West was through his very actions admitting that he had made a mistake.

"That is none of your affair," he said as he arose to his full height, " I will speak with Rin" he said. It wasn't a question. Kagome made quick to fire back at him with a heated response when Rin began to stir and move away from her protective embrace. Kagome sat back carefully and was very concerned. The look on Rin's face scared her. The young woman seemed different now, her tears had stopped falling, but her face looked so distant now like her true spirit was a million miles away.

Rin took a deep pained breath and looked up past Kagome directly at her Lord. She had felt something just now in his voice. It was his usual way of demanding things as he quite often did no matter at whose expense. But there was also the trace amount of unease. He wasn't accustomed to asking for anything, his 'requests' were always a command in disguise. But in his voice just now she could feel it. That hurt, that deep seated need to talk to her. That side of him that she had seen as he abandoned her some months before. She could only hope…

"Very well, milord". she said softly as she made to stand up. Kagome's eyes widened in worry and she moved up to stop her. "Rin, are you sure you want to do this. You don't have to if you don't want too". she said and emphasized the latter as she turned to glare at Sesshomaru. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rin nod in response.

"I want to do this….please Kagome I will be alright".

Kagome could only look more worried as she stood there between Rin and Sesshomaru who stood some few feet away. She wouldn't be able to stop either one of them, this she knew. But that didn't make it easier on her by the slightest. With a defeated sigh she nodded her head and saw Sesshomaru exit the hut with as much stealth as he could given the small conditions of the hut.

Rin smiled at Kagome and began to slowly move toward the door. "Are you sure Rin? He has no right to do this to you, I don't care how much power he has. He hasn't the right to play with your life…..or your heart".

Rin stopped still and dropped her head lost in thought. "Yes I know, and I have no intentions of allowing him to either. I promise you that". she said with strong conviction as she moved toward the door and quickly left the room.

Rin caught up to her Lord just outside the hut at the small wooden bridge just outside the village. He was standing in its center, his gaze directed up at the night sky. He made not one move in her direction at her steady approach.

Night was falling and the last remains of the blue sky were now quickly being replaced with soft red and deep patches of violet. The virgining twinkle of the starts was starting to peak over the horizon, and the cold expanse of the moon was starting to take shape. With a deep sigh she steadied herself before stepping onto the bridge carefully moving to the center. When she came to within an arms length of him she halted and a tiny wave of fear prickled through her. He was very cold in his stance. And she suddenly realized that Kagome was right, she was giving him power over her even down to that basic human emotion.

Sesshomaru released a dejected sigh, he could smell her fear. It was small, miniscule in comparison to anything he had ever sensed before. But that Rin was suddenly fearful of him caused him to feel a strong over powering sense of disgust.

"And now you fear me Rin?" he asked after a long moment between them. Rin felt frozen to the spot. She only feared him now because she was uncertain of his actions, he was acting very much unlike himself. He had always never looked back on anything, a view point that he was often quite clear about. Something of himself that he had always somehow wanted her to know. She tried to speak was but was speechless as to how to phrase anything. The answers seemed to swirl in her mind but never came to light and died on her lips.

A wave of panic washed over her and she began to breathe more quickly, her heartbeat skipping in her chest at the absurdity of it all. Here he was after almost a year, a year of questions. Things left unsaid and forever out of reach, and now she could find no words. She dropped her head in shame.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her his eyes hard and transfixed. He took a deep breath and moved to close the short gap between them. He too now was at a loss for words, and so he brought his hands up to gently cup her face. Rin resisted slightly but realized that she had so longed for the feel of his touch again, and allowed her heart to soar as he guided her to look up at a him.

A tear struggled its way down her cheek and he gently brushed it away with his clawed thumb.

"I do not fear you my lord….." was all that she could finally manage to say, her hazel eyes looking anywhere but his. He scoffed at her but said nothing as she caressed the smooth feel of her skim with his fingers.

"Just now you were afraid, do not attempt to lie to me. That was fear just now and you still fear, why Rin? Have I ever hurt you?" he asked his voice slightly dark. Rin blinked hard and was brought out of her daze only to look up at him with ire. "Yes milord you have. You…you abandoned me here, after being so kind. After showing me a side of yourself I knew I could not have……"

He released her then and kept his ground, using his immense height to brood over her. His breathing had gone heavy and his mind began to replay the events of the day. He had been a fool to have returned, he didn't know why he had. There were a number of other places he could have ventured to. Too many to count, and yet he had come here. From the moment he set down he should have known, when her scent assailed him he should have been stronger. And yet here he was…….falling prey to that which he swore he was so far above.

That which had destroyed his family and forever cursed his line.

"I have only ever protected you Rin….." he began his voice wavering. He wasn't sure of himself as he played her words over and over within his mind. How dare she insinuate that he would knowingly hurt her.

"Yes you have milord I would never argue that fact. I am forever grateful for all that you have done for me and…"

"Then why do you fear me?" was his only reply.

Rin looked away as more and more she felt the need to be honest with herself and with him. To just tell him what she had felt, harbored in her heart of hearts for some years now. That she cared for him far beyond the boundaries he was so steadfastly against.

Rin shook her head angrily and out of desperation, "It is not you that I fear milord….it is the fear of your actions…..the fear of never knowing what it is you feel for me!" she screamed at him as she felt herself sink to the wooden beams beneath her feet. She sat there now before him, tears burning their way past her small hands, her body shaking in violent waves. She could not have been more honest, was all she kept telling herself. She could not have been more clear. Or was he simply blind…..or not care at all.

Sesshomaru was still for a moment as he listened to her wails. He hadn't come here to see this. He hadn't come here to make her cry…..he had come to take her…..

"Stop this Rin! You have no way of understanding how….," and he had to catch himself before he said something to telling, to damn personal to ever take back. He sighed and regained himself, "you have no way of truly understanding this Sesshomaru".

Instantly Rin looked up at him through her sobbing with anger and confusion laced throughout her delicate features. She so needed to hear that which she fully realized now he would never say. Suddenly for the first time in her life she hated him. He was the only man she had ever loved, and would to her own fault continue to love, but whom would never return her feelings. He was an enigma, he would do nothing but keep her in a constant state of confusion. He would never apologize for the heartbreak that she alone was suffering or continue to endure…..he would never make her happy.

She carefully stood up and pushed away from the close proximity that placed them nearest each other. Her hands mechanically wiping at her now sore hazel eyes. A growing numbness now taking root in every fiber of her being. That from this moment on she would have to start anew. She met his golden stare fully and said nothing else as she turned to walk away from him.

Sesshomaru could smell the new change in her but did nothing as he watched her walk away. His heart told him to move, but his logical demon mind told him to remain where he stood. This entire day was a more than mistake……it should never have happened. With little more than a sigh he took to a cloud of vapor and was gone.

TBC……….


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own this……

CHAPTER 21

Shido sat alone inside his hut a stray hand caressing the hollow skin of his bruised throat. By all accounts right now he should have been dead. He growled low under his breath, he never would have guessed that Sesshomaru would have shown up like he did and ruin his perfect moment with Rin. A moment that he had carefully planned out and so longed for. He cursed aloud and with his other free hand stoked the fire with a long iron prod.

"Sesshomaru……..you shall pay for this insult. I swear it!" he whispered finally as he pushed the embers of the fire with more force than was necessary. He then put down the rod and turned to pick up a hot cup of tea when the sweet scent of magnolia's filled the room and a soft breeze erupted from out of no where. Before he had a moment to react there was the figure of a very tall and elegantly dressed woman across the hearth from him. He focused his dark eyes in her direction and knew on animal instinct whom she was. With a sigh he relaxed himself and again reached for his tea cup.

The woman stood forth from the shadows smoothly, her hands clasped before her resting upon her thighs. She was dressed in a long white silk kimono that was decorated with swooping cranes. Her long dark brown hair trailing out behind her like a satin curtain, ice blue eyes catching on the light and reflected not unlike a cat. Once she stood in the light fully she smiled briefly before bowing and just stood there.

Shido gulped down the remnants of his tea and moved closer toward the fire pit, and began the process of brewing another kettle of hot water for tea. "And to what do I owe the honor of your presence Yanori?" he said quietly not even exchanging a glance at the woman. Yanori smiled and moved just a bit closer to the fire, a wry grin on her face.

"You waste too much time here Shido. Have you lost all sight of everything we had planned? You waste time in this village among these **filthy** humans when you have a purpose yet to achieve! Why isn't that girl dead yet?!!"

Shido sighed on reflex before attempting an answer. "It is not as easy as that Yanori, did you forget what you asked? You told me you wanted her broken, it takes time to do that. Hell it took me a while to figure out where she was in the first place! Neither one of us knew that he would remove her from his side at all, even putting her here. Just you wait you sick woman, you'll have your twisted revenge….."

"Oh?", replied Yanori as she twisted her hands in the folds of her kimono, "you haven't any idea now do you? Time grows short…..after your little mishap today at the waters edge."

Shadow sat back on the floor angrily his hand still gripping at the sore spot on his throat that refused to subside in pain. He could feel that there was some skin missing, like he had been burned. He had forgotten about what Yanori said, about Sesshomaru using some form of acid, some kind of poison within his claws. It would take some time for the wounds to fully heal.

"Silence woman! My plans were going quite well until that bastard showed up I'll have you know. I'm in no mood for you or your twisted mind games this evening. If you have any other further instruction than I advise you to say it and leave….."

Yanori began to laugh, "You forget who you are talking to half-demon. If I were you I would sit back and do as I am told. For it was not long ago when you were as weak as the human that is now your prey…..now is it?" she asked with a twisted smile. Shido looked away from the sight of her quickly as though burned. She always knew just how to twist things to put herself back in control.

"And you will do as your told, you will follow my orders until the end is that clear?", and she brought out her right hand and began to make a fist, clenching her palm until her nails dug into the skin. Shido instantly fell to the floor writhing in pain, a hand placed over the near center of his chest above his heart.

"And you will do as I say…….won't you my dear Shido?" she teased as her fist twisted harder and Shido was brought to his knees as he cried out. "Y-yes……I will…..I will …." he screamed as he pushed along the floor in agony. Yanori nodded with a sick smile, "Good my darling..very good. I want that wench dead before the weeks end. I want her humiliated, soiled, stained……..broken. You have until midnight three days from now, I shall lure Sesshomaru here and we shall both destroy him……"

Shido could only nod in approval from his position on the floor as Yanori retreated back into the shadows and was gone. The pain clutching at his heart had begun to fade ever so slowly.

TBC……

Sorry that was so short, more soon. The end is in sight!


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own this……

CHAPTER 22

Shojumaru sat alone in the great expanse of his mothers room aimlessly looking out into the night awaiting her return. She had left only hours ago to talk the weak half demon that was in their current employ. He sneered at the thought of the lowly creature, that his mother had stooped so low as to call on the underhanded dealings of his kind. When he the only son and heir to the great and mighty Sesshomaru could so easily have dispatched the human girl.

A feral snarl escaped his lips as he reflected on the girl, the human his father had come to take care of. At first he had reasoned that his father was going to use her, for whatever ends and then kill her. But the longer she remained with him over the course of many years infact he had to do so, failed to tear her apart as was in his nature.

His foolish father had fallen in love with the girl. But his fathers feelings for the human girl did little to quell his own anger his own growing resentment at the man who should have raised him and nurtured him.

"Lost in thought my son?" came the smooth voice of a woman just behind him. Shojumaru released a deep heated sigh as he spun around to face that wispy voice that was his mother. He towered over her his mothers small form as he narrowed his dark cerulean eyes. Standing well over eight feet tall, he bore an almost uncanny resemblance to his father, with nearly the same markings. His long white hair stopping just at his sharp shoulder blades. He cocked his head at her and buried his arms in the sleeves of his gray Kimono.

"What news do you bare mother?" he asked askance like he'd surely heard it all before no matter what. Yanori smiled and proceeded forward and patted him on the sleeve as she passed, her gaze directed outside at the growing night.

"Soon now my son we shall have it all. The girl is to die within the week, of this I am sure. That fool had better not slip up this time," she said casually and then laughed, "in any case **we** will finish all of it. That foolish father of yours will pay for his injustice to me……he will pay for his sin moreover than he can fathom". she said now in a low whisper.

Shojumaru took a deep breath and stood up straighter glaring at his mothers back. It was always about her, "And what of me mother? What grand place do I fit in in your foolish games?" he piped in with a hint of disdain. Yanori whirled around as though she had just heard the most outrageous thing. Her face clouded over in a mixture of pain, anguish and hurt. It almost appeared as though she were going to cry. She practically lunged forward arms outstretched toward her much taller soon and scooped up his chin in her soft hands. "Never doubt me my son, for everything that I do has always been for your benefit! Do not believe for one second that I miscount you……..you are my child. My only son! I care nothing more than for you in this world…….."

Shojumaru's crystal blue eyes scanned down at his mother and he knew that she was not lying. He'd never questioned her love per se. For years now since he was a boy she spoke ill of his father, the great lord of the west. He of course had his own eyes with witch to judge. She was not wholly incorrect, to hate as she did. To want to kill the man that had ruined her life and left her a single mother. But there were however instances where she seemed to put herself first and cared little for his yearnings.

"Stop this mother…….." he piped but Yanori shook her head at him and grabbed his chin more firmly to fully garner his attention. "No you will listen, must I remind you the manner in which your father abandoned us, abandoned you? Do you think that I would forget such a……such betrayal?"

"No mother….." was her son's only reply. He hated to hear that tale more than anything for it set his blood to boil slowly. "Good, good," she said as she patted him and then moved away. "You are all that I have, we have only each other. Forgive me if at times I seem self obsessed, I assure you that I am not".

"Of course…..", he said with a long expression before looking past his mother at the waning moon. "It grows late, I shall retire for the evening". He said as he turned and exited the room. Yanori watched her only son leave the room marveling at how similar and yet dissimilar her son was to his sire.

She then turned to the moon in wonder.

Rin stood just outside Shido's hut her small arms holding onto baskets that were over flowed with apples and other various kinds of fruits. It had been nearly three days since she had last seen him, and she began to fear the worse. Despite all that she had told Kagome she'd simply been to frightened to see him after her lords unexpected return. He had nearly killed Shido and she wondered if at this very moment Shido was either dead or had fled the village.

There was a great lump in her throat as she could do little but stand there. It was maddening, she'd not even heard anyone in the village make mention of him since then. With a deep breath she maneuvered her free hand forward and gave a little knock on the door. The span of only a few minutes went by and she felt her heart sink into her chest, there was no answer.

Had he in fact left? She turned to look around her but there was no one there, only the bare dirt road that led deeper into the village. With a huff she turned back to the door and wanted to try her luck again but felt suddenly very unsure of herself. Turning she walked away, battling in her mind wither or not she should just walk in announcing herself all the while. But then that would have been rude and she was raised better. Her small feet were moving quicker now to put distance between his hut and herself, she wagered she wouldn't even know what to say if he had been there. It was among other things just plain awkward…….but he could have died!

There was a rustling sound from behind her and she stopped.

"Good afternoon Rin"

Rin spun around to see Shido carefully poking his head out from the confines of his hut. His face she noticed appeared pale and gaunt, like he had not been out in the sunlight for some time. His long dark hair looked unwashed and greasy and his eyes seemed faded. Then her hazel eyes dropped ever so quickly to his neck and she saw the bruising there, a panic gripped her. He bore those marks because of her lord……..because of her. In an instant she dropped her basket and ran toward him.

A thousand apologies issuing forth from her tiny lips. "Please, please forgive me for everything it was all my fault! I'm……he hurt you because of me…." she babbled on as Shido could only stare at her. Everything she was saying was the gods own truth. If she only knew the whole of it she would be a million miles to the continent by now. In that instant he almost pitied her, twisting his dark brow in confusion.

"Please Rin," he finally managed, "please stop this. You had no idea that Sesshomaru would emerge from the depths of no where and attack me. You must stop this….at once. I beg you".

Rin shook her head at him wildly, unconvinced.

"But it is….you see. I thought I sensed him approach somewhere deep down and I didn't do anything….I was…"

Shido smiled at her and shook his head. He emerged from the hut and placed a hand over his eyes to shield them from the hot sun. He exchanged a glace with the small girl who was a woman and began to pick up the apples she had so reverently dropped. His back was to her as he allowed his senses to "feel" out the horizon for signs of any demon.

He had been a fool once to allow his guard down but never again and certainly not so soon after a brush with death.

Holding one of the apples in his hand he turned it over and examined it before speaking. "Rin I owe you my very life, no matter what you think or how you feel," he muttered aloud and he fully meant it. "If not for your hold on him I would be dead….but that's all in the past Rin. But I still hold firm to what I said to you that day before your lords most abrupt arrival. My feelings……."

But Rin spoke over him, "The apples are for you. I-I'm glad that you are feeling better…I know they aren't much and I ask that you not think me a coward, but I can not return your feelings. I have done away with….._love_" The last part of her statement was barely audible and Shido stood up and looked directly into her lost hazel eyes. He wanted to laugh. All this time he had been sent to find her and break her spirit only to have Sesshomaru do it for him. Yanori would be pleased in some sick way he just knew it. But it also tore at his ego, for he had desperately tried to garner her affection however false and now she was shutting him out.

He was left with nothing to say as he stared at her.

"I hope that we can still be friends……." she added after a very long pause. Shido scoffed under his breath at how naïve she was. Had he truly been in love with her it would have stung a great deal.

He nodded in turn and she replied in kind before slowly moving away back toward the hut that she shared with Kagome. With a cool eye he watched her as her small figure moved out of his sight and she vanished into the hut. All the while he could not help but think that Sesshomaru was a fool. That girl was in love……..with a demon. An unwritten rule of the known world, it simply was against the rule. The rule of nature and yet there it was moving away from him toward the sanctity of a small hut.

He'd been that foolish once and had paid the price for it. And now it seemed ironic that he would be the tool destroy the object of someone else's love. It was best not to dwell on it for after tonight he would be free of it all and little Rin would be dead.

TBC…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Don't own this……….

It rained that night as Rin sat alone in the home she shared with Kagome. As the soft patter of rain fell just outside her door Rin could scarcely recall a moment recently where she had been so alone to collect her thoughts. Her companion Kagome had gone back to her time as she called it. And like so many other excursions to her time Rin was left alone, to stare into the burning embers of the fire and drift away. A cup of hot tea in hand she took another gentle sip and inhaled a deep breath, letting out the air slowly. It was almost a dream that she had seen her Lord not long ago, the look upon his face when he looked at her.

The sound of his world shattering when he found her in the arms of another man. The only other man to have ever gotten so close to her……Shido. She couldn't help but feel something for Shido, he was a good friend if nothing else. She had many times opened up her self to him talking about a great many things. However the subject of her former Lord was always meet with laced rejection and the wound that would not heal.

Shido had ever remained respectful of this and only ever so often try and delve deeper into that most complicated of subjects. It was for the better she huffed, indeed. For that part of her life to be over. And never before did she wish it all to have been a dream than she did now. And so she sat alone staring into the small flames of the fire, trying to fathom what life would be like in days to come.

But her silence was not to last as a small knock came to her door. Instantly she was drawn out of herself. Gathering up her robes gently she moved toward the entrance, "Who is it?" she called out while still moving toward the thatched door entrance. The rain seemed to be coming down harder as she made her approach to the door, grabbing at the thatched door and pulling it aside carefully as not to let the wild rain inside. To her surprise there stood Shido, a large wooden thatched hat atop his head and similar attire covering his entire torso.

"Oh Rin, thank the gods! May I come in" he blurted out as he shifted about in the rain. Rin stood there for a short moment looking quite bewildered as she nodded quickly and stood aside so that he might enter. He brushed beside her with nearly inhuman speed as he began the task of removing his hat and shaking it clear of water. Rin pulled the thatched door shut behind her still looking quite bewildered and apprehensive, she had never seen him act this way.

"I do apologize for barging in like this, I need your help. Rin there is a young girl in a neighboring village who is gravely ill. I was sent here to ask for the help of Lady Kagome, where is she?" he asked as he glanced about the interior further only to find no priestess. A look of pure panic filled Rin's delicate features as she took a deep breath knowing full well that Kagome was away temporarily and could not hope to offer her services. "She is away now…..I am here in her stead. But I know nothing of being a…"

"Great! Perhaps you can help…..she has after all trained you?" he continued. Rin began to shake her head vigorously as though denying some truth that must never be spoken aloud.

"I have never been trained as such, only in the healing arts…." she managed to say, but by now Shido hardly seemed to be paying much attention or taking note of her obvious nervous demeanor. He started to move about the hut grabbing at baskets that were along the far sides of the walls.

"I must admit that I know herbs and how to gather them," he said as he tossed aside several blankets and finery, to arrive at a small basin filled with different herbs, "but I know nothing of truly mixing them to get a desired effect like saving a life. That is why I need your help…."

Rin was still confused as she looked on at him, her insides were telling her that this wasn't right that there was something gravely amiss. But she had never known Shido to lie or mislead her. If someone was in trouble he wouldn't lie about it or be deceptive.

With a nod she stood forward, "I will do all that I can to help. Kagome has trained me well in the preparation of herbs and how to best administer them…….I can only do what I was trained to do. But I should leave a letter for Kagome……"

"I don't see why," replied Shido rather harshly. Rin turned to look up at him as she gathered a special pre made mixture of seasonal herbs that would be best suited for the task.

"She will be worried if she returns and I am not here for a long period of time, besides she might return and be able to help. Where is the location of this village?"

After a long moment he replied, "North of here". Rin meet his startling eyes and he managed a weak smile at her, "I am sorry for being so rash Rin, I understand that my behavior seems erratic at best but there is a little girl's life in jeopardy. There will be time for…….forgiveness later". he said a hint of sadness in his voice. Having sensed the urgency of the situation and sadness in his voice she wasted no further time and grabbed some rain gear from the corner in the back off the hut and gave nod that she was ready to proceed.

Holding tightly to the jar that held the answers to the young girls plight Rin followed Shido out into the rain filled night. From a distance in the shadows a figure moved elegantly against the mist of rain, a wicked smile was soon revealed.

Meanwhile……..

"Milord! Milord!" came the small frantic voice of Kaken as he stood outside his lords bed chamber. The small toad shifted nervously from foot to foot in his own night robes, his signature staff in hand eager to get his lords most urgent attention. There was the sound of grumbling from the other side of the door as he heard his lord grunt about angrily, no doubt procuring garments to cover himself. With a start the door came open and a very enraged Sesshomaru came into view.

His long pale hair was trailing about him, and half his chest was bare and exposed, his breathing quickened and erratic. He had the appearance of someone who had been incased in the deepest of sleep and was apparently awoken far too soon. Cool golden eyes came to gaze down at the toad demon who looked more nervous for ware.

"Is there good reason why you have awoken me from a much deserved slumber in the odd hours of the night Jaken?" his voice was edgy and on the verge of destruction. Jaken swallowed hard and backed away, gripping his trusted staff for the hundredth time. But he could care less right now what manner of anger of lord was in, he had very urgent message. And so he began.

"Milord, I trust that when I have revealed the nature of the disturbance you will thank me….I hope…"

Sesshomaru huffed and his claws dug deeper into the palms of his own flesh, "Jaken my patience and sleep grows thin! Have I not warned you these past few nights that….

"Milord it concerns Lady Rin!"

There was a heavy silence. Slowly the wild look on Sesshomaru's regal face froze and his aura to settle. His body suddenly seemed heavy and light all at once, as an over whelming sense of fear flooded him. Seeing that his lord was at a loss for words the small vassal continued.

With a sigh he began, "A messenger just arrived, the one you had posted in the area of Lady Rin. He has returned stating that Shido has taken Rin off into the woods on some false errand and that he is working in league with Mistress Yanori--"

But Jaken could say no more as his lord brushed beside him headed down the hall in the direction of the war room. There was the sound of thunder outside as Jaken shook nervously in the hall. What seemed like an eternity was only the span of a few short minutes as his lord returned, fully clothed and prepared to go to war.

"Remain here and see to the state of order, ensure the protection of the grounds and allow no one to leave nor enter save myself, is that clear?"

"Y-yes milord of course!" replied Jaken as he stood up fully gripping his staff firmly. There was a strange white glow beneath his lord that slowly enveloped him and gathered into the shapeless form of a glowing orb that flew just down the adjacent hall and out an open window.

"Please, save her milord" he whispered to himself as he turned and set about securing the estate.

The rain had only intensified as Rin and Shido moved through the night and out further into the darkness of the woods. By now Rin had grown to regret trusting Shido's judgment that the village was best ventured by foot instead of taking A-Un. Clutching the basin of herbs tighter to her self she peered down to ensure that the wooden stopper was still in place and that the rain had not ruined the precious herbs.

For nearly an hour they had trekked through the woods far out into the night. She had never been this far away from the village before and couldn't recall a time in the last few months were Kagome herself had journeyed as far. A worry began to lace its way through her heart. A strange feeling that something awful was about to occur and that she would be without resource to help.

She could not have been more correct as she noticed the blurred figure of a woman just ahead of them, a beautiful phantom of a woman dressed in white. She stood just underneath a cusp of tree's and appeared to be dry in spite of the heavy down fall of rain. Suddenly Shido came to an abrupt stop and remained eerily still. His breathing so heavy that Rin proceeded up towards him, still trying to get a good look at their surroundings.

"Shido…….?"

"Do not worry about me poor Rin," he seethed as he turned around to face her, his once violet eye's now glazed over in a haze of red. The eyes of a demon. Rin gasped and took a bewildered step back, questions brewing.

"You seem shocked to see that I am a demon…..in truth I am a half bred not unlike that of Inuyasha. It would seem quite odd that you are afraid of a half demon when you have lived your natural life with a demon lord".

Rin was at a loss for words as she sensed that Shido was no longer himself, and possibly no longer the kind hearted soul she'd known him to be. There was anger and hatred in his eyes. Like that of an animal that had some how cornered its prey. With out warning he reached out and grabbed a stray loch of her hair and forced her to the ground as he began to drag her toward the lone figure ahead.

"Do not struggle and make this worse Rin". he warned blankly with little emotion in his voice.

"W-why are you doing this!…..let me go please! What have I done, I thought we were friends Shido…….."

"Friends?" he replied as he continued on ahead pulling her harder now as though her words had struck some deeper cord within himself. He laughed, "Friends…..no my sweet little one we were never truly friends. I have to tell you that I enjoyed the charade for as long as it was needed. I had almost forgotten my place in this mission with that sweet smile and scent of yours….."

Rin was ridden now with tears and had given up the cause to fight, the grave wound to her heart in having trusted him was far more painful than the realities at hand. She could not fathom why this was happening, why a trusted friend had turned on her like she had never known him. From the way he spoke this had been planned some time ago to befriend and then to betray. Her thoughts now were a swirl of confusion and desperation as all she could think of was her former lord. And how she would never see him again.

"Please…….stop this….." was all she could manage to say as they both came to a stop before the strange woman ahead. Shido released her briefly only to kneel down and grab her around the throat and sinisterly guide her upward to come face to face with the woman in white. Rin meet the hard gaze of the woman who had dark blue eyes and long trailing brown hair.

The woman smiled before speaking, "You are perhaps curious as to who I am are you not **_girl_**?" she spat out. Rin just moaned in response trying desperately to keep breathing and maintain some sense of sanity. When it was clear that she would get no response the woman went on.

"I am Lady Yanori of the Old Tribe, I realize that this information is of little interest but," and she leaned forward to whisper in Rin's ear, "I once knew your lord quite well, or dare I say far more than you ever will."

Rin's hazel eyes grew large in stark realization of what was implied as she struggled to breath under Shido's grip.

"Release her" she ordered and with a jerk Shido tossed the young girl to the muddy earth. He then stood just off to her left side to ensure that she would not try and run away. Yanori began to pace and circle them with a casual ethereal like grace. The weather hardly seemed to dampen her spirit as she moved collecting her thoughts.

"Yes little Rin I too have been close to your precious Lord Sesshomaru with whom as I have come to understand you place so high in your heart. You are a fool if you think that he has ever cared for you, or ever loved you in the manner you deserve. He doesn't know how to love, or protect or cherish those which are nearest him."

"T-that's……..not……true…" Rin managed to whisper as she struggled to regain her breath. Shido scoffed at her as she shifted around in the mud and without warning kicked her in the abdomen causing her to scream out in pain. He stood back and laughed as though he had done something truly worth while. But Yanori turned on him, "Stop that Shido! I do not want her dead yet, she must hear it all before she is to die. Is that clear?" she demanded.

Shido cursed under his breath but stood back away from Rin, his arms folded as though he were a little boy.

"Very well" he replied bitterly.

"Good, I would hate to see her dead before I reveal all of it. It would have made all this preparation most un climatic wouldn't you say?"

Shido smiled at her sarcasm before shifting his foot around in the wet earth curious as to how she was going to kill Rin and that there would be no one to stop her. Yanori began to pace again.

"Oh it is all very much the truth you just fail to accept that which is fact. Are you that blind or just that stupid? Perhaps both….I tell you all these things because I know him in ways that you can not imagine. I met him many many years ago, long before you, human, could have been dreamed of. I became his friend, and confidant. We both shared and equal love of power and desire. We became lovers before long for quite some time".

Rin felt her body become rigid with the very idea that her lord had taken this woman into his home, his heart and bed. Had treated her in ways that he would never reveal to her, a simple human. Deep down it had occurred to her that he was centuries old and had perhaps had many lovers, it wasn't absurd at all. Only painful and uncomfortable to now see one of those whom he had adored.

"You knew him….you became his lover…..why should that effect me? Why do you hate me, I have done nothing to you!" cried Rin as she sat up and came face to face with Yanori's hard stare.

"You have done nothing you say? The fact that you draw breath and live is enough to affront me, the mother of his only child and heir! That he would abandon us to pursue power and glory with out me, and his subsequent attachments to _you_! For you are the sole **_reason_** he has abandoned me and my son! Is that perhaps reason enough!"

Rin thought she felt her heart skip a beat for the world suddenly seemed so lost in darkness that no one would ever find their way out of it. She had to have imagined it, it just couldn't be true. None of it, this entire affair must have been some bizarre dream and at any moment now she would awake and be safe in bed beside the fire. Not out in the cold rain huddled in dirt and mud. Her eyes starred blankly out as she watched Yanori encroach and look of pure satisfaction on her stone white face. "I knew as much, he never told you. I had so prayed that I alone would be the one to tell you, the woman that he had abandoned. Who not long ago took me to his bed…."

"NO!!!" screamed Rin as she began to lash out kicking and screaming, flinging piles of mud and dirt her vision blurring. "It's not true…….please……it's not.." and she trailed off and buried her face in the palms of her hands. She could hear no more of it or she truly would go insane. She remained there unmoving save her sobs wishing the world would vanish and take her with it.

The smile on Yanori's face grew wider with each passing minute revealing in delight at having finally exacted her revenge upon Sesshomaru by wounding the human dearest his heart.

"I had no idea that humans were so delicate, so fragile as to be broken by words. Truly they are pathetic. And I would just as soon be rid of them…"

Shido looked on at his mistress and then toward the young woman groveling in the dirt. "What do you want me to with her, or…..did you want to kill her?" he asked maliciously.

Yanori looked down at the shivering form of Rin a look of uncertainty etched there, she had wanted for so long to kill her. Only now that she had seen the human and broken her fully she couldn't bring her self so low as to do it.

"Look at her, she's pathetic. Do you think that I would waste energy in dispatching of something so….beneath me? Do as you will with her, but kill her none the less. Make an example of her. I have accomplished my goal…"

"I thought certainly that you would delight in the act of murder Yanori, after all this was all entirely your plan your doing. Kill her, and know that she breaths no more".

Yanori turned toward Shido and sighed in annoyance, "Yes that is all very true, but I don't care to get my hands that dirty tonight. Why don't you take her by throat and simply strangle her, it would be of little effort. I have the task of taking care of a much more delicate situation need I remind you".

"Yeah yeah". mocked Shido as he watched Yanori walk away into the darkness of the forest leaving him alone with the broken woman. He watched as Rin scooted along the ground now trying to get away now that that her tormentors attentions were not completely focused upon her. But a foot came down in front of her and Rin looked up to see Shido smiling wickedly in her path.

"You won't get away from your fate that easily girl", he said as he knelt down and grabbed her harshly by the hair again," I have some time yet before I am needed again so perhaps…we can get to know each other before I send you to your ancestors".

Rin tried to scream but found that she had no voice as he pulled her along with him to stop near a tall oak. He then trust her up hard against it, her back hitting the tree with a tremendous force knocking the air from her lungs. Within seconds he unleashed claws, and began to strip away at her clothing.

He forced his mouth near the nape of her neck and breathed in deeply, "I have to tell you that it has been a long while since I have taken a woman…….I had hoped Yanori lacked the nerve just so I could do this very thing……." he said as he licked her neck. Suddenly his close proximity brought her out of herself and she began to scream as she had never done before.

He tried to gag her but was unsuccessful as she raised her right knee and found his private area, he fell instantly to the ground cursing fiercely. Rin wasted no time and took off at a run headed back towards the village. Her small frame twisted harshly as she tried to stay up right as her vision clouded over and her sense of up and down wavered.

She had only been running for a short period of time when she heard the faint sound of a woman screaming as though she had been torn apart. It came of no reassurance given all that had happened and she sprinted harder, looking over her shoulder for some great distance before her foot caught hold in a tree root and she was sent flying only to be caught. Fear ripped through her as she struggled not even having laid eyes on whom had caught her.

The sound of a voice broke through to her, a voice she had known her entire life and yearned to hear every since.

"Rin! I have you now…….I have you now….." came the strong and passionate filled voice of Sesshomaru as he guided his young female ward to her feet. Her eyes were lost to him as she simply stared , so confused so lost. He had hoped that he hadn't been too late. Yanori was dead, he'd just seen to that. The half demon had escaped and his Rin…….his Rin had been wounded though not physically. This he knew.

He pulled her flush towards him and felt as her tiny arms tried to encircle him but lacked the strength. The rush of emotion that flowed through him was making he himself nearly unable to stand. Rin was with him again, within his arms. And from this day forward he vowed to never allow her to be far from the comfort of his embrace.

He cradled her closer to him as he took to the air eager to get her rested, so that his hunt for the half demon could continue.

TBC……..

That chapter nearly killed me!! LOL, sorry for the long wait. I am out on school break, for 2 weeks!!! So I plan to write more soon………as in tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Don't own this……….

Sesshomaru set foot down on his property in what seemed like a short instance of time, with Rin held tightly in his arm. He had only realized now that there was blood on his hands and lots of it. It was not his nor his beloveds but that of Yanori. That evil bitch of a woman that had sought to destroy his world by killing Rin. He had over powered the demoness with a predators grace and made sure that she suffered will before the killing blow was delivered. It was all he could do to keep from devouring her with one swipe of his mighty jaw while fully transformed. But the taste of that awful woman would up set his mighty palate.

He moved from the gates of his home toward the manor house and was meet by a disheveled Jaken who was still wearing his night apparel. The little toad demon jumped to his feet, his large yellow eyes shot straight to the young woman dangling in his lords arms. Tears clouded over his vision as he assumed the worst had happened and was preparing himself for his lords demise at the death of the girl.

"Milord you have returned!," he shouted only to recompose himself, "and the girl, I am sorry milord…"

Sesshomaru froze and looked down at his trusted vassal of too many years, "for what reason Jaken? She is not dead you fool, this blood does not belong to her and I trust that you are wise enough to know that it is not this Sesshomaru's"

"Yes milord of course not…….I simply assumed…."

"You assume too much Jaken. Never the less we have returned, prepare a hot bath and have Rin's belonging's brought to my chamber at once. In the morning you will send word to the Priestess Kagome".

"Yes milord! But…"

"What is it now Jaken!?" spat Sesshomaru as he turned to face his small servant.

Jaken took a deep breath before speaking his mind, "It's just ……..well, I am relieved to see the young lady back here. And if you don't mind me saying so I hope she is back for good!" and with that Jaken stood up quite proudly before scoffing and running away to see to his lords affairs. The barest trace of a smile graced Sesshomaru's lips.

The weeks passed as Rin recuperated slowly in the safety of her lords estate. Her body remained in a coma like state and she passed in and out of consciousness as the days drifted by. Sesshomaru had declared that Rin's safety was of the utmost importance and as such she would dwell in his chamber. His servants carried out his edict and moved what remained of her things into his chamber. He stayed by her side for many long days and nights, often at the expense of denying himself sleep. Each night he kept watch patrolling his lands still on the hunt for the half demon that escaped him. It was perhaps for the best that the demon remained elusive for now.

For he would mush rather spend his time at Rin's side, though the sight of her sleeping and withering away before him was hard to bare. She'd seemed to loose weight and the color in her rosy cheeks had started to fade away. He had resigned his logical side to accept the fact that she may be dying, that she might even be consciously willing herself to fade away.

In the days that she had been back under his protection she had not spoken to him, her eyes just brushed right past him as though pained. He hadn't the heart to dig into to her, to fully understand the hell she went through or what she learned to cause such a shut down. He didn't want to loose her, not now and not ever. He could come to terms with his past actions……and that included Yanori and his son. But he couldn't loose her not after all that had transpired.

Things were different now, he understood certain aspects of himself that he had never dreamed would materialize. That he was capable of love, that he was in fact in love with a human. That perhaps his father had been correct……..had lost his life honorably saving the life of the woman he loved.

He had wronged his father and it was a mistake he would never be able to rectify, but Rin was a new hope. A new beginning that he had also carelessly tossed aside, and tried to deny. But no longer.

And so he sat alone now in his study a pile of letters and old documents awaiting his express reviewing. How he longed to just burn them all, to take each one in hand and allow the strength of his bodies own natural poisons do what they did best. But he was at a loss. This was something that had to be done and so he went numb and tried best he could to see to the task at hand. Slowly he set about organizing his papers in order of most importance and lost himself in the monotony that was being a lord.

Shojumaru materialized just outside his fathers gates at sunset his long pale hair catching on the warm wind. Dark blue azure eyes glinted wickedly in the remaining light of the day. It had been many years since he had last been this close to his fathers land, let alone having laid eyes upon the man who helped give him life. His mother had kept him well away from everything to do with his father. As a child he'd only heard her side, her complete hatred and twisted bitterness that over time caused him to feel the same. But in light of recent events, having now been freed from her over bearing control and wicked tongue he would see for himself. He would make up his own mind and speak to his father. It was he had left to him. It was an unwritten rule of demon custom that his father accept him. He was still after all his only heir. Though there was an ocean between them when it came to knowing one another. This was the hope he had, to start anew to start fresh and understand his sire once and for all.

And so he allowed himself to be scented and set forth onto his fathers domain fully by crossing that thresh hold that had forever been withheld and forbidden. And it did not take long for the word to spread, for the alarm to be raised and soon there were servants scattered about shouting and screaming that the enemy of their lord has come. Casually he continued his stride into the courtyard and gazed on, his stare cool and collected. It wouldn't be long he knew before the very person he sought appeared.

"YOU!!!" came the small voice from Jaken his father's trusted vassal. Shojumaru looked down at the small pathetic demon and scoffed and didn't bother to acknowledge that the small imp had spoken. But Jaken would not be ignored, he took up a battle stance and waved his staff around in warning.

"This is the staff of two heads mind you, and I have cut down far greater demons than yourself with it! You would be wise to turn around and retreat back into the shadows whence you came you ungrateful whelp!!"

Shojumaru ignored him and instead began to scan the area for signs of his father, he was near and from the inflection of his aura moving toward him swiftly. Very soon now he would appear and he would see his sire, and know what his place was now in the world.

"Think you're brave enough to face my lord! Hmmph!" scoffed Jaken as he remained ever vigilant and on guard. But he'd spoken to soon, for just behind him stood the tall imposing figure of Sesshomaru dressed in a dark blue kimono, his swords at his side at the ready.

Father and son exchanged glances at one another and were soon locked in a fierce game of who would look away first and break the line. Sesshomaru felt his fist curl of its own will as he stared down the likes of his son, unsure if he should kill him or welcome him. He was his son but hers as well, had been raised by her and taught to hate by her. There was no way of knowing if his son was a rival, his heir now grown to a man coming to claim lands and property. There was only one way to find out.

"If it is land you seek," began Sesshomaru as he now had his hand fully around the hilt of Tokijin eager to release it. The sword began to hum with a sick excitement to be bathed in blood and he was hard pressed to quell it's hunger.

"Nay father I have not come for that which is mine by birth, it is you I seek. I merely wish to speak with you. You are my father are you not? I wish to know you".

Sesshomaru's left brow raised almost of its own accord as he narrowed his golden gaze in the direction of his son. He released a held breath he hadn't realized he was holding so intently and carefully walked down the steps of his home still on edge about the entire situation. He took in the stance of his only son, dressed in a regal light blue kimono, two swords hanging at his right hip, swords that spoke of station and wealth. His long pale hair trailing out in the wind, it was shorter than his own but given the span of a century or less it would rival his own.

And then there was that look in his eyes, those blue eyes that twinkled and shone with out need of light. They weren't his but his mothers, that accursed woman whom he had so eagerly sent to hell. May she rot there he thought himself.

"Father…?"

Sesshomaru was drawn out of his thoughts at the sound of that word. That single word that was meant to address him, it was now tied to him as had never been before. He took a breath and meet his sons eyes again.

"What is it you wish to speak of?" he asked suddenly cautious.

His son smiled, and the sight of it nearly made Sesshomaru loose his balance. To see a face so like your own smiling something he most certainly never did. It unnerved him but he quickly regained himself and pressed on.

"Is that so unusual father for a son to want to know his own father?" said Shojumaru as he watched the strange look on his fathers ageless face. Sesshomaru could say nothing but continue to stare harshly.

"Ah I see father you think that I am like my mother….is that it? That she raised me to hate you and despise you as she had. Well father I will not lie, I have for many years hated you. Hated you to please my mother, but I have eyes and ears and a will to understand the world around me. I knew what kind of woman my mother was, and though I would never wish her harm….I am glad that she is dead".

"Is that so?" seethed Sesshomaru as he inched down the stairs further still his curiosity now fully peeked. "I had imagined that that would be the last thing you should say as her _beloved son_".

Shojumaru smiled again in response. "No father quite the opposite, I loved my mother and I do mourn. But she is free now….free from her hate. Do you think that I was free? Tied to her and her uncontrollable desire to hate you? I was never so free father, and I was never permitted to know you. That is why I am here now…..the rest is up to you".

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and truly took in his son from head to toe. There as still something amiss but he could detect no ill contempt or express warnings in his gut. For now he would allow his son to remain near and grant him his wish to bridge the gap of years between them. He could only hope for a positive outcome.

"Very well but I must warn you not to bring malice into my home….I will not stand for it. You will respect my wishes and all that dwell within my home. Swear it".

Shojumaru nodded and closed his eyes as he bowed giving his word. Upon that action Sesshomaru also bowed in acceptance and turned around back toward the doors that led into the manor.

"Jaken prepare the gray room for Shojum-- for my son"

Jaken turned to his lord with a look of pure horror but did as he was told. Reigning in his staff and motioning toward the newest occupant of his lords home to follow. Shojumaru nodded in kind and followed.

That night Rin awoke.

Her dark hazel eyes clouded over from the incessant amount of sleep she had long since been captive made it hard for her eyes to fully adjust and focus. She was unsure of herself and her surroundings. Deep inside she knew that she was safe….something inside told her so. But there was darkness around her, with but a faint candle burning in a corner of the room. Its light was fading fast and very soon now she would be in total darkness.

She didn't recognize the room but knew that she was no longer in the small confines of Kagome's old hut. The paneling on the wall was familiar, the very scent in the air spoke of wealth and power. The ornate white pelt blanket that now covered her lithe body these were not the belongings of anything ordinary. She was home. Truly back home in her lords manor house. The place she realized her childhood in. Home.

There could only be one explanation for this of course and her mind reeled in quick recession filling in the gaps and dark spots to arrive at the truth. That dark night when she was nearly killed, and raped. She had escaped only to be found by the one soul she felt certain she would never see again.

The door came open and the tall pale figure of Sesshomaru stealthy moved inside. His golden eyes were down cast but his nose caught her scent and soon he was locked in a heated gaze with her, a gaze that wavered in confusion.

And Rin knew that her lord was scared. It was absurd for her lord was never scared or frightened. But why…

"My lord…?" came the soft whisper of her voice as she sat forward. It was a mistake for every bone and muscle in her body tried to deny it and she was forced back to crash onto an adjacent pillow. Sesshomaru wasted no time bridging the divide between them as he lifted her from the bed forward so that he could hold her. Rin did not resist.

"Do not try to move….." he spoke almost in a hush," you have been bed ridden for quite some time….your body must readjust".

Rin was awestruck by his actions as he held her close with naught but his one arm. An arm that bore many heavy burdens and now held her with such tenderness as to be a dream.

She was shaking from happiness, exhaustion, delight and fear. Tears began to find their way out as she sniffled and tried to organize her thoughts. Her lord was with her again and she knew that it was for all time. It just had to be…..but what of the truth. What of the knowledge that she now had, of what Yanori so painfully spoke of.

"Milord…..Yanori…." she began but he hushed her quickly.

"That woman has no power anymore, you must forget her as much as you can. I will see to it now that your mind is free of her. Do you understand?"

Rin simply nodded but remained confused. She had vowed that her love for her lord had long since ended, and yet she could not deny that his presence and his touch so long desired drove away all that kept anger in the span of a single heartbeat. There wasn't room for it in her heart, try as she might.

Carefully he lay her back on the bed and proceeded to tuck her in, taking care with his claws not inflict undue damage to her soft neck and shoulders that peered out just above the blankets edge.

He sighed. "You are safe now".

Turning away her gaze peered out the window lost in thought. "What……what is to become of me now? I cant keep living like this….not free.."

Sesshomaru turned to gaze down at her puzzled and a bit stung by her words. "Not free?" he inquired after a long moment had passed. Rin nodded to herself almost as though he wasn't there.

"Yes milord. Not free, not free to have life where I am truly happy. A life with you where I can express myself….openly. With you I must always hide the way I feel. And that is not a life I want, nor is it a happy. I want to be happy…"

Sesshomaru was frozen by her words knowing that in spite of his own ego and twisted pride that she was correct. He had been in love with her for years and had denied them both the joy of knowing one another. It was fool hearty for him to deny it now, now that she lay in house in his own bed. No one else would know of her love, her express love but himself. It was upon that realization that he stopped fighting it and allowed his icy heart to open.

"This," and he paused for a long span of time before gathering his composure," this Sesshomaru is ready now Rin. Let there be no denying it, let there be no more deception that lay between us. If it is my affection you seek, I'll not deny you….any longer"

Rin felt her heart skip a beat, she hadn't just heard that. Her head was shaking vigorously from side to side in disbelief and denial. He didn't mean it, he was only saying because they were alone and….it just could not be so.

There was no room for tears as she forced herself up from the bed to come face to face with him, her hazel eyes shifting all about him. Her lips a quiver with nervousness as the idea of speaking and breaking the spell heightened the mood.

"Yes my little Rin….I…" but he could not say it, with all his mighty power he was still unable to express that one emotion verbally and so he reached out and took her lips in a heated kiss as Rin moaned with joy. Her frail arms carefully engulfing him until all she could feel was his warmth and the strength of his heart.

Sesshomaru awoke early that next morning as the sun slowly peered over the horizon the western mountains. With a quick stretch he sat up to move from the warmth of the bed but was caught by the stray arm or Rin as she held him tightly in her deep slumber. He smiled gently down at her and gently removed her arm before scooting away from and out of the bed. Gathering his robe he donned it before turning to look back at the young woman whom he had so cherished. Whom he had now taken into his heart, his bed and his life forever more.

Rin tossed in her sleep revealing her small naked form and a red blotchy mark at the nape of her throat. Sesshomaru stared long and hard at that mark, that one single mark that bound them together for as long as either shall live. She was his now in both body and soul. And he would cherish her as he had nothing in his long life before. This one thing that the gods had graced him with he would protect with his dying breath.

Satisfied that his movements would not disturb her he carefully withdrew from the room and took a longer route than was necessary to get to his study. It wasn't long before he passed by the gray room, as it was called. It was the room that once belonged to his half brother when he was but a child. For he had dwelled within this home once, when his father the great Inu-tashio had reigned and called these lands his own. It was one of many homes that his father called home. It was always the least forgotten as Sesshomaru recalled. It was for this very reason why he had reclaimed it as a man and restored it to its former glory. And now his own son had sought refuge within it. His mind began to think of the twisted irony in the entire events of recent past. That he would unknowingly create the same environment of chaos his father had. Bedding a human woman, and having that of a full demon son….and one never knew if…

"Good morning father".

Sesshomaru spun around quickly to find that his son was standing just at the end of the hall near his study. Dressed in morning robes and looking quite well rested for all that had transpired the night before. He could see a slight unease in the way his son stood, his nose scenting out things that did not concern him. With a nod Sesshomaru greeted his son before brushing past him and into the seclusion of the study.

"You may come in if you wish". he called out with his back facing the younger of the two. Shojumaru nodded eagerly before walking into the great room. It was a bit unkempt but was other wise a splendid room, filled with history and knowledge. All of which he very much hoped to attain and gain a better understanding.

"This is a glorious room father, so much to see and experience."

Sesshomaru simply grunted and sat down preparing himself to sign a few more letter for Jaken to deliver to emissaries. "Yes it is…" he replied eventually as he riffled through a tall stack of scrolls. Shojumaru smiled then and proceeded to take note of an old tapestry that shown a rather large white demonic dog escaping the fray of a battle. There were men in the tapestry, launching long spears and arrows in the animals direction. They obviously feared the beast, but perhaps what held his interest the most was the small form of a woman from the manor tower, her arms out stretched. And what appeared to be tears in her eyes.

It was a fading tapestry but a very curious one indeed. "Can you tell me of this tapestry father, it is very intriguing…"

Sesshomaru peered up at his son still thrown off balance by the resemblance to himself and the apparent difference in demeanor. It was his fathers tapestry he questioned, no doubt his song was eager to learn the sordid history of it and what it meant. He knew this his son was no fool.

"The tapestry belonged to your grandfather, he had it spun as a gift to-- "

"A gift to his human lover?" was Shojumaru's quick icy retort. He knew full well the history of his blood lines past, he'd just never expected to _see_ old relics of it. He'd heard all to well from his mother how much his father hated that aspect of history. But to display such a mark of shame was just questionable.

Sesshomaru seethed at the word and recomposed himself in the same span of time, for after last night was he not so similar. Had he not just loved so intensely as he did last night with Rin crying in his arms her love as he took her….had he not done the same?

"That is correct" was all Sesshomaru could say as he began signing a letter of order to a northern tribe. He knew he didn't have the mindset to work but it was all he could do to keep his mind free of burgeoning worries.

"Hmp…I see," said Shojumaru as he moved further about the room," and tell me father did you _sleep_ well last night?"

Sesshomaru lost his train of thought and nearly cracked his quill in a splay of anger. He stood up quickly and narrowed his eyes, acid threatening to spill forth from his finger tips.

"If you wish to remain under this roof you will keep yourself well away from my personal affairs, I think you understand exactly what I mean".

Shojumaru eyed up his father before cocking his head ever so cautiously and bowing in return. "I meant no disrespect, I simply asked a question…I…"

"Do not play coy with me, or do you take me for a fool? If this is the kind of relationship we are to have then so be it. As long as you respect me and that which I hold dear I have no quarrel with you. You are grown…..and if you wish to speak your mind than do so. But do NOT play innuendo with me….do not insult my intelligence".

Shojumaru was stunned and his speculations more than confirmed. His father was truly in love with that human girl his mother referred to as "Rin". History would repeat itself and he would be forced to watch as his father lavished affection on a human girl while he danced on the edge of his fathers ire. He couldn't allow this to happen, he had to do something.

Or his own destiny would be forever out of his reach.

TBC……


	25. Chapter 25

-1Don't own this…….

Chapter 25

Rin awoke later that afternoon alone in the vast comfort of her lords bed chamber. She moved to pull the blanket closer to her body when several pangs of pain seemed to attack her all at once. Her small hand made its way to her neck as she attempted to make contact with the tendril of sensation emanating from the curve in her neck. Her delicate fingers barely gliding over two very small puncture marks. There was some swelling but as she pulled her hand away there was no sign of blood. The later of her sensations came from that place between her legs were her lord….last night had….

Her stomach gave the false sensation of having fallen a million miles when she recalled just why she'd felt so sore and stretched down there. That the events of last night had occurred at all slammed into her like a hurricane wind. With deeps breaths and a hand to her fevered forehead she sat back against the pillows. Her bright hazel eyes blinking in hysterics at the idea….the very idea that she had given herself to her lord. It was a dream, so impossible dream.

The bedroom door came open quietly and a very agitated Sesshomaru came marching in, his eyes downcast his temperament foul. Rin gasped at the sight of him, still clad in his night robes with a very large open flap revealing his unmarred chest. Almost at once his golden eyes drifted upward and locked with hers. He seemed relaxed in that short instance and he took a deep breath before speaking.

"How fare you this afternoon Rin?" he asked quickly as he moved to reposition the sash at his waist and make himself more presentable. Rin was awestruck and moved her mouth quietly but no sound escaped. Her lord was asking after her well being and she was yet unaccustomed to it and seeing him so…..so unkempt and casual.

"I…I am well milord…" she breathed out as she sat back further on her pillows, the pain in her lower area beginning to dissipate. He nodded and moved toward the bed only to continue further so that he was gazing out a window. Something was troubling him and Rin was curious as to why. He hadn't mentioned at all so far what had happened last night, and they had to talk about it sooner or later.

"Did you sleep well…" it wasn't really a question. He was nervous and Rin could practically feel it in her own bones. Much more strongly than she had ever known herself to sense his moods. Something had changed to have caused it and almost against her will her left hand returned to the hollow in her neck. Sesshomaru caught the gesture and after taking a deep breath he moved toward the bed and sat down to come face to face with the young woman whom he had given his immortal promise to. Had marked.

"Does it pain you?" he asked as he reached for her chin and caressed it gently. Rin's eyes fluttered at the sensation his touch brought, it made her stomach feel as though it were full of the wildest butterflies so lost of control. A small smile graced her lips and soon after a giggle. Sesshomaru frowned but did not move away. "You are so full of questions this morning my lord. I fare fine…a bit stretched but otherwise I feel like a new person. What ever have you done to me milord?"

But he did not reply instead he pulled away from her chin only to place a lone clawed finger atop her lips and a very serious air took him. "I am no longer your lord Rin. You are as equal to me as I to you. It would please this Sesshomaru if you called me by my name. There is to be no more formality save for public appearances and before my court. Do you understand?"

"I do milo- forgive me. It will take some time….maybe even years for me to get used to that.."

Sesshomaru smiled and replied, "Good. I shall look forward to it".

"You do?" replied Rin almost instantly. Sesshomaru recovered from his smile and simply smirked. "We are to be honest with one another Rin. No more secrets and no more lies to stand between us. I have been foolish in the past where concerns you. I have avowed that there is to be no more secrets. I want but for your happiness at my side".

Rin could not believe she was hearing any of this. Did he just say what she'd heard him say? Was this still part of some dream? But as the words left his mouth she could hardly control her thoughts of last night, and of the shadow of recent events. She released then a deep sigh and thought better of herself. If he was lying about being completely truthful and with holding no more secrets then now was as good a time to find out as any, while they were alone and unspoiled.

He took note of the confusion that was spreading about her smooth features and prepared himself. "Speak Rin what troubles you?" his voice was quick and sharp, and she'd known that he was sincere for his mood grew slightly foul with the idea that he would soon have to reveal less than pleasant truths. Rin took a deep breath and tried to start from the beginning.

Where to begin, she thought.

"Last night milor- Sesshomaru, you and I became as one. I gave myself to you fully. I know that you have already told me, its just. Its just that I need to know for absolute certainty that you will never send me away again. That you wont change your mind…"

Sesshomaru seemed to ignore her as he looked harder past her eyes and down her neck, "Look there. Those wounds on her your neck, do you not understand the significance of them?" he asked with all sincerity. Rin reached again for her neck and looked confused. He took a breath and decided to explain the rituals of his kind.

"Among my kind Rin a bite to the neck from a male demon to his intended is a mark that none other can break. I have given you my bond, my eternal protection. In your human world the bonds between male and female is made significant with a marriage ceremony. You must think of the mark as such. You have given yourself to me, and I returned the same…….vulnerability when I marked you. We are one now. And it is with me you shall stay".

Rin nodded in complete understanding. "I see…I am grateful."

Sesshomaru released a deep sigh before turning his attentions back to his young lover, there was so much now in his life that would change. Seeing to her safety as he had never done before. She was more than his equal, more than just his mate. But another part of himself. For she would be the other half of his soul and mother to heirs. He looked away from her his mind venturing to the tapestry that hung in his study. Was he so unlike his father now? The question seemed to lay heavy on his mind.

"There is one other thing I feel we must talk about…..". said Rin almost out of no where. Sesshomaru felt his blood still. With a nod he urged her on. Onto the path of questioning he was still loathe to speak of. His past dealings with Yanori and that of the son that was spawned in its wake.

"Is it true that you have a son?"

The question did take him off guard almost as soon as it was spoken. It broke what little calm there was to be to their afternoon. And yet he could not fault her for it nor deny the answer. He would prove himself to be a coward if he walked away and a liar. He wasn't ready to talk of such things yet such dealings could not be avoided. He couldn't look at her and so he moved up and away from the bed. Slightly disgusted with himself. His back to his beloved he again turned to the window and that of the after noon sky. All its beauty could offer him no escape and so he prepared to answer.

"Yes. I have a son, its is something that I have never denied".

Rin released a sigh she wasn't aware she was steadfastly holding, her eyes closed, "Then why had you never told me? Why did you never tell me anything about him….or Yanori".

Sesshomaru turned quickly just then to face her, though his eyes were still lost. "This Sesshomaru's past was his alone to ponder. His alone to know. There was never a need for you to tell you".

Rin seemed to ignore him when she pressed on, "She was cruel! That woman, she was vile and evil. Shouting out the most horrible things. That she knew you in ways that I…that I never could," a lone tear fell as she spoke almost without emotion," and her words ripped into me milord. Tore at my heart! That I meant nothing to you….that I didn't have your love because you never trusted me with such things…."

"Rin stop this……."

"I can not milord! I feel I must tell you…..I must in order to move ahead with you in this new life. I have to tell you how I feel, how I felt then when I felt in my soul that I was to die without ever having seen you again. I never want to hear such secrets spoken from another woman about you like that…what I am saying milord is….is that all of it?"

He moved toward the bed fully and sat down and pulled her into an embrace that washed away all doubt. Running his hand gently up and down her back he allowed her to rage and vent at him, to unleash what was left of her broken heart. He'd reasoned that he did deserve it. There was never a way of him knowing that the events of his past would have crushed her so. His intent was not wholly malicious, just something he was none to proud of.

"This Sesshomaru is here with you now. I will withhold nothing else from you..you have my word". Rin nodded in his embrace and slowly over the span of many minutes began to calm down. Her shivering sobs to cease and ease over took her. He pushed her back slightly onto her pillows and as he looked into her face he wanted nothing more than to see her smile. And yet he too had questions. He had fought within himself for many weeks now from pressing the issue of exactly what happened that night.

Perhaps now that he fully had her trust he could ask his question and hope to resolve a fear that had been growing with increased unease ever since. The half demon that had escaped him and his Rin. Finding the right moment he prepared himself.

"Trust me Rin". he said suddenly and Rin turned her head in a childlike manner before giving him a wide smile. "I do milord…err…Sesshomaru". He smirked at the fact that she was right and it would take her some time. But as for now he would over look formality. Taking her hand in his own he grew serious and it caused Rin to worry.

"What is it?" she asked quickly.

He stared down at her smooth delicate hands before looking directly into her dark hazel eyes. There was no other way to say it and he was not one for beating around the bush even in matters such as these. He would be direct, that was the best way. She'd said she trusted him, now was the time for him to call out that trust.

"The half demon, did he----"

Before he could finish he could see that Rin's eyes grew large with fright and she was now squeezing his hand and pushing ever so slightly away. Her breathing had speed up and her pleasant demeanor to vanish. He had feared as much but reassured her through every ounce of his soul that he was still there for her. Did not see her any differently.

She shut her eyes and pushed away the very thought of Shido, and wished so reverently that she had never met him. Swallowing down the sick feeling of bile she looked at her lord who was drawing his own conclusions. There was no way she could for one moment allow him to think that way of her. By the blessings of the gods nothing had transpired between her and the half demon whom she'd called friend. Her lord had to know.

"No….milord. Nothing happened…..he did not".

Sesshomaru carefully let out his sigh of relief as he locked eyes with his beloved. His nose scented out the truth in the air she breathed. She was telling the truth. He was relieved with the revelation of the truth and relieved that she truly did trust him.

He could think of nothing to say in light of her honesty and so he comforted her. "We must leave this room some time today Rin, are you not hungry?" he asked as he stroked her face with the back of his hand. Rin shifted closer toward him. She only wished to remain sealed up in the safety of her lords room, it was her new sanctuary and she reasoned she could never grow tired of it. But there was a knowing ache in her belly that demanded she take some sustenance. A slight smile graced her smooth features and she had to admit the truth.

"Then come along then and we shall bathe and take our lunch in the garden".

"Yes…"

Sesshomaru stood up and guided his still naked Rin up with him, his golden eyes taking in every inch of her exposed flesh. His eyes scanning her up and down in a complete unabashed display. He was proud to have this female, nay this young woman as his mate. His mate! And none other. A thousand curses could not erase the feelings of absolute foolishness that were the past, that were he was ever so insistent upon. That this innocent young woman would bring him harm, and bring him shame. Such foolishness.

Rin could not help but blush and it spread from the delicate curve of her face to the tips of her toes. She laughed wholeheartedly, "What is it Sesshomaru, you are looking at me like you intend on devouring me…" she giggled and then realized how very true that statement was. Sesshomaru was struck by those words for a moment before he caught the humor in the bizarre statement. He cracked a slight smile. "I may very well do so if you do not leave this room and nourish yourself."

"Yes of course," said Rin as she reached for a violet kimono robe that was laying atop cushioned chair. She carefully placed it on and tied the sash, eager to get away from the hungry stare of her new…

"Milord….what am I to call you..?" she asked suddenly.

Sesshomaru gave a confused frown, "Call me? By my name of course". Rin giggled and moved to stand before him, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "No, you said it yourself that in the human world when a man and woman share themselves as we have, and the male has…in your world marked her that she is his mate?"

He nodded still puzzled, he'd suspected that she was getting at something very personal and potentially embarrassing for him even if ever so slightly. He sighed and glared down at her to intimidate in his own way as he had done millions of times with her. It was a playful intimidation, meant to drive the subject away and move on to more interesting things. But this was a method that seldom worked on his Rin. She was a strong willed creature much like himself.

"Are you my husband?" she finally asked and immediately a flush filled her cheeks. Sesshomaru could only stare after her, he was feeling most unlike himself of late. His golden eyes darkened ever so and he let out a breath of pure exhaustion. Surely she had to know the answer to that already. With a grunt and a wave of his hand he turned and left the room. Rin released another slight giggle as she realized that he was his off handed way of avoiding the comment and saying yes all in one. She had her answer completely now and so she tugged on her robes and followed him towards the bath house.

TBC…..


	26. Chapter 26

-1Don't own this…….

Chapter 26

That evening Sesshomaru found himself lost in deep thought standing just outside of his own bed chamber. Rin was inside making some last minute adjustments to her kimono, he had taken note that she had never been this fidgety in the past where such things were concerned but opted to ignore almost at once. She was allowed after all some manner of mystery she was still human after all. With a sigh he stood alone, dressed rather elegantly himself. Donning a black kimono that suited him well, and bearing the mark that had become synonymous with his name, the chrysanthemum as a sign of his royal lineage.

Out of old habit he ran his fingers through his hair and again he sighed, it was most unlike him to worry as he was now. For tonight would be Rin's first night outside of the confines of their room. She would take her place tonight at his side, as his mate before his entire household. It was truly a night that had long since been looming on the horizon even in spite of his denials. It was time to let it be known, at least among those who severed him that Rin was even more worthy of respect for she was now their mistress. Only now his household had grown to include one other, the son he had barely known raised by a woman he'd hated. His fist curled in memory of her and he again could not understand the spell to which she had placed him under to made such a fool of him in the first place.

Never the less his son dwelt in his house now, and he would do what he could to bridge the gap of many years. Starting with tonight. He had reluctantly informed Rin that afternoon that his son was now living in the manor house. Her youthful features seemed to crease in worry ever so, but she simply shrugged it away and advised her lord that she would do what she could to ease his stay. And get to know him herself. Sesshomaru accepted her pledge, without much worry. Rin had that kind of power with demons. His son on the other hand he did not know well enough to gauge.

The door behind him came open slowly and the very nervous form of Rin slowly crept from behind it. Her bright eyes falling upon him at once and she smiled. "I am sorry for making you wait milord".

He cocked his head at the formality and quickly pushed it aside as his golden eyes traveled down the length of her. She had never been more exquisite. Wearing a white silken kimono that bore the hints of cherry blossoms and white plums, twisting their way from her bodice to the ankles of her feet. Her long brown hair was set free and danced at the middle of her backside. A hint red on her lips….and her scent. He was breathless for a moment as he recalled his last conversation with her before she shut herself away inside, she had been complaining of a hair comb that wouldn't take very well to her hair. He scoffed at the idea that she had even tried when he looked at her now. So truly beautiful in her natural unbound state.

Rin blushed. "You are making me very…..nervous milord….starring at me like that. It's like you have never seen me before a day in your life!"

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his daze and his golden eyes looked up at her imminently. He still couldn't bring himself to say very many endearing things to her so soon. It would take him time to find that right balance, between his natural cold hearted self and the part of him that was in love. He said nothing as he extended his hand toward her to which she aptly accepted.

"Are you ready?' he finally said after they had traveled the distance from their bedroom to the other end of the house. Now standing before the dinning room. Rin froze for a minute as she truly allowed it all to sink in. She had been kidding herself, for this would now be _very_ different from before. She was no longer that wayward girl sitting awkwardly beside her lord, unsure of her place. No, she had long since past that point of no return and was now his. In every way shape and form. Sitting beside him tonight would again forever change things. And yet she knew deep down that she had been ready for as long as she could remember.

She took a deep breath and pushed her shoulders back with pride. "Yes milord I am, and I always have been".

He gave her a curious look before nodding understanding all that she was trying to say. With a wave of his energy the door came open and the light of the burning lanterns blinded them both momentarily. Awaiting them inside already seated sat Jaken, Kenishiro a trusted military vassal, and Shojumaru. To the left hand side of the room also stood Adori, the old hand maiden that had seen after Rin as a child. Rin's eyes lit up when she laid eyes on the old woman. She couldn't believe that in all the craziness of the past few hours she hadn't asked after her old friend. She would make amends with her later that evening.

Sesshomaru reached for her again and together the two of them made their way inside the room. It was then that Rin took full notice of her lords one and only son. Her breath caught as she took sight of him, she'd expected that he would look like his mother. It was the only bit of concern that arose within her when her lord told her he would be staying with them. But she had not expected him to look so very much like his father, it was uncanny. Save for his eyes, those cold blue eyes that stared at her in almost the same shock.

Sesshomaru came to a stop at the head of the table and assisted Rin in taking her seat before he seated himself. Shojumaru raised a brow in both amusement and something else before he looked away careful not to spark his fathers ire this night. There would be plenty of time later for such banter. For now he would play his part well.

Calling the attention of all those in attendance Sesshomaru began to speak. "I will waste no words getting to the heart of this affair. I have called you all here specifically so that you are aware and so that there is no confusion. I have taken Rin as my mate…"

Behind them Adori caught her breath rather loudly before placing the back of her hand over her mouth. She'd seen it coming as had many, but to hear it spoken aloud so…she never thought she would live to see the day. It made her warm inside, to know that Rin was now free to love her lord as she'd always wanted. Letting out a pained breath she collected herself and straightened up. Sesshomaru was not unaware of the action but continued on.

"She is now in my stead to look over this estate and all those who dwell within it. You are all of you to treat her with the same respect and devotion, loyalties and honor that are shown to me. Is this understood?"

At once the entire room responded with a resounding yes and a curt bow to emphasize the meaning further. Rin shifted slightly in her seat as she took in the sight of everyone seated. It made her feel even more welcomed in her lords home again, and now fully recognized and respected. She smiled to each of them in turn and sat back on her futon, her tiny hands folded in joy.

"Adori".

The old woman stood forth from the shadows and gave a bow, "Yes milord?" He turned to look at the old woman, "Please prepare the finest wine we have, there is much to celebrate this night".

Adori smiled and bowed in deep understanding, "yes of course milord, as you wish". The older woman gathered her skirts and was off out of the room in but the blink of an eye. A few servants arrived shortly there after bearing the nights meal. Rin took the moment to tug on her lords empty sleeve and he turned to face her silently in understanding and much reassurance.

The remainder of the dinner was a somewhat silent affair that was accompanied much more by the clinking of plates than the height of conversation. There was an ease in the room now as what little tension had been there seemed to have vanished like a plate of food. It was Jaken who eventually broke the air of stillness and the clanking of plates when he lifted up his newly filled sake cup and called a toast.

"I would like milord to call a toast to the young Rin- or rather our new mistress! The Lady Rin, may she reign forever at your side!" shouted the little toad demon. It was an action that had taken Sesshomaru by surprise and his Rin. He looked toward Jaken who was already so drunken that he could scarcely hold up his cup, and all the same he was grateful to his vassal. He had wanted to propose a toast himself for some time, but felt that it was a gesture best called by someone else. As a show of true loyalty. His golden gaze drifted about the room. Kenishiro, a trusted guard of many years on the far west of his bordered lands, gave a great smile and eagerly reached for his cup raising it up high. It was then that Sesshomaru's gaze drifted further down the table to set eyes upon his son who seemed most troubled. It was apparent now to everyone else that Shojomaru had not yet moved toward his sake cup.

There was an air of tension.

When it was clear to him that the whole of the room was indeed staring in his direction he leaned forward, and as he did so he allowed his blue eyes to fall upon Rin and he smiled, somewhat wickedly. He nodded in her direction and could instantly see that she was uncomfortable under the weight of his stare.

Jaken grew inpatient, "Well raise it high you fool!"

Shojumaru instantly shifted his eyes to Jaken allowing a deep seated breath to escape his lungs before he raised his cup high. "There is no need to be so foul _little_ toad demon. I will indeed honor my fathers new mate," he said as he sat back and held his cup that much higher, "cheers to her".

It was Sesshomaru who was last to raise his cup as his eyes remained locked with that of his son. He had been slow to raise his cup, it would not go unnoticed or unmentioned when he had a moment alone with him. Raising his cup he concluded the toast and drank down the hot liquid quickly.

"You will respect her!" shouted an angry Sesshomaru as he paced the floor of his study. There was a fire in the hearth and the strong scent of tea and sake, just the right mixture of the two to both soothe and calm his nerves. He had all but demanded a private audience with his only son just shortly after diner. Shojumaru had followed silently and had not spoken a word. His blue ice like eyes instead seemed to be filled however with strong contempt and unbridled ire. The great demon lord had not expected his son to begin to show signs of contempt this early, so soon after having sought shelter under his roof.

"As you wish father, of course." came his sons quick flippant reply. Sesshomaru spun around his hair catching on the wind and framed his face most demonically. His golden eyes narrowed and he probed outward with his mind and his aura in disbelief.

"Your actions tonight were most dishonorable, did I not warn you not to upset the balance in my house? Did my words not get through to you?! It is by blood alone that I have allowed you to remain here, blood alone."

Shojumaru sat forward anger making its way into his very being, "Blood…father? Blood alone indeed! It is more than the sum of this that has allowed you to take me in as your son, your one true heir! I would call it many things father, but blood alone is not the truth of it. No…..I would call it guilt!"

"Guilt?"

"Yes father, guilt. I would humbly ask that you not take out your own misgivings upon me your only son. Do not see me as a mistake, something you would as soon be rid of out of shear embarrassment than anything else!"

"You _presume_ too much my son".

"Oh? Do I father? You love this human girl. Do not presume to imply otherwise, or you would not be so protective of her feelings, her treatment by others. You would lavish her with naught but love and affection while I, I am to take your ire your unbridled wrath! Your shame. You are most unfair father….."

Sesshomaru turned to face his son his eyes hazing over in a rage he had yet to feel whilst in the presence of his son. He'd long to have a son of his own since he was old enough to rut. But this, this situation was beyond him. Having attained the son he'd always wanted only not under the foolish circumstances to which he was born. He had concluded that had his son been born to anyone else, a demoness of true power and high standard he would have felt differently towards him. But this was not to be, his only son was born to him from the womb of the only demoness he both loved and despised. No matter the circumstance his son was before him now. Grown well into adulthood. The truth was a blinding thing a painful reality. Much to his own pride.

He was struck suddenly silent as his mind tried to grasp the proper thing to say, the best way to bring him out of his poisonous thoughts that all managed to return to Yanori. The woman that had very nearly taken the only creature under the sun that he felt most dear.

"I will not tell you how to feel," replied Sesshomaru after a long moment had passed," your feelings of anger towards me are well founded. And I will not whole heartedly disagree with you. I understand more than you know the depths to that which you feel abandoned. And all the same you will learn in time to understand."

"Understand? Understand father, that you see in me the woman you hated? The mistake that was made when you laid with her? And now have moved on to take a human girl as your mate?"

"It is none of your affair whom I take as mate, let me make that clear to you now. Just as it is of no concern of mine whom you take as mate. But you will respect her, you will honor and respect her as the woman that I have taken as mate. _Is this clear_?"

Silence filled the room as father and son simply stared at one another. There was something being said in that stillness, a sort of understanding that needed no words. No obvious trappings. The air was stilled with understanding as Sesshomaru arose and stared down his son. Shojumaru released a dejected sigh before himself standing up firm and tall. His shoulders held back his breathing more relaxed. He would play this game with his sire.

"As you wish father….."

Sesshomaru could only grunt in response so deep was his distaste in that moment. He dismissed his heir with a wave of his hand as he would a servant. It was not an act lost on his son, as he turned and left his fathers study. As he shut the door behind himself a wicked smile spared across his face and he knew then exactly what he must do. If his father intended to play him in some sort of game he was more than ready to play along.

TBC……


End file.
